December
by Cheza-chan
Summary: Umino Iruka has lost everything, including his humanity, to his law firm, but will a friendly veterinarian be able to show him there's more to life than what Iruka perceives it as? [AU, Yaoi pairings inside, Noncon, Angst, Romance]
1. November's End

**Title:** December

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Fired from his job, his world freezing around him, Umino Iruka must try and cope with the fact that he no longer has anything else left. Hatake Kakashi, owner of an animal clinic, proves that there _are_ things worth living for.

**Pairing:** GenIru, OroIru (non-con), KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—sadly. I'm just using the characters to express my mounting love for the show.

**A/N:** This is an Alternate Universe fanfic, and this is its prologue. Aren't those a lot of pairings up there? I'm almost tempted to put Neji's name up there also .:titters:. Well, he is going to be in this story, somewhere… At the moment, only the prologue came out of me .:sweatdrops:. Such a shame, but I'm sure I can continue thinking of something!

* * *

_Prologue – November's End_

Never had the courtroom seen anyone as feral, yet still so calm as the young lawyer that strolled back and forth along the floor. They had, but his cases had ended over a year ago.

Even after countless cases with this one in particular, the judge remained enamored.

The tone of his voice—soft yet piercing—left the defendant ready to admit he had done it. He leaned across to his defense attorney, whispering, and a hushed argument ensued at the table.

The prosecuting lawyer stopped pacing, his smirk hidden, because he knew he had won—just like always.

§§§

Umino Iruka didn't like receiving praise on the cases he won, but that fact never stopped the entire law firm from giving it to him. He loosened his tie upon entering his office, and placed his briefcase in one of the leather chairs situated before his desk. "This was easier than most," he sighed to himself. "Usually—"

"They fight to the end," another voice finished for him. Iruka turned away from his large, plate-glass window and allowed his visitor to see his small, yet warm smile. Shiranui Genma was the only person in the entire building who was able to witness Iruka's true emotions. "That they do," Iruka chuckled, sitting on the edge of his bookcase lining the wall under his window. Everything on the shelves, he'd already read.

Genma closed the door to the older man's office with the heel of his shoe and crossed the room to sit in the empty leather chair.

Iruka found it a little strange to see his friend without the usual toothpick in the corner of his mouth. "What brings you here?" he questioned.

"Can't I congratulate a friend? Tch," the man scoffed, languidly stretching out his legs. "This is the thanks I get. Don't forget, I made you, you ungrateful son-of-a-bitch."

Iruka laughed, bracing his hands against the top of the case. Only Genma.

"I came to invite you out for a celebratory dinner," Genma admitted with a sigh. "There's something I want to tell you."

"It sounds important. We can go now, if you'd like. We'll share a cab."

"It's not dinnertime yet," Genma growled, closing his eyes. "Tch. It's a wonder you became such a great lawyer."

"I slept my way around."

"That was my best teaching ever."

Iruka smiled and pushed away from the bookcase. He circled his desk and pushed aside knick-knacks so he could take a seat on the glossy edge. Genma stared up at him with smiling honey eyes and a lazy smirk.

Shiranui Genma was the only person to receive his heart.

§§§

"I hadn't intended for my 'something to tell you' to end up as pillow talk," Genma muttered around his cigarette. He ran his hand idly up and down the bare bronze arm of his predecessor.

"Sorry," Iruka sighed, curling closer to the man's body for warmth. "Sorry we didn't get dinner, either."

"I got you," Genma groaned as he rolled them both over. He stared down at the younger man, blowing the smoke out of the side of his mouth. "I'm resigning."

Iruka's eyes widened and he sat up sharply, pushing the other back. "What the hell are you talking about, Genma? You can't leave me alone in that cesspool. They'll suck the humanity right out of me. Orochimaru… Orochimaru…"

Genma clasped the hyperventilating man's face between his hands. "I know something's being plotted, so I'm leaving before that bastard can fire me," he sighed. "This way, I keep my life. He controls almost everyone, everything—the _entire_ city."

"Don't leave me," Iruka whimpered, clinging to the younger man. Genma was the youngest lawyer and set the bar high by starting off winning several cases in a row. When Iruka joined the firm, the younger man ended up being his "senpai" and so much more. With him leaving, _he_ would now be the youngest lawyer in the firm. "The next time you see me—"

"You'll be a shark in a suit." Genma pulled the cigarette from his mouth and leaned over to stub it out on the dresser. He pulled back, exhaling the final traces of smoke, and pulled Iruka in for a smoky, but sweet kiss. "I want you to remember me, if just for this one night," he whispered.

Iruka nodded, eyes never leaving the bed. The honey orbs sparkled with their own unshed tears, but continued smiling as they always did around the other man.

* * *

In less than a week after Shiranui Genma resigned and left the firm with his life remaining intact, Umino Iruka—as he'd feared—lost the remaining shred of his humanity to his law firm on December 1st.


	2. Another Shark in a Suit

**Title:** December

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Fired from his job, his world freezing around him, Umino Iruka must try and cope with the fact that he no longer has anything else left. Hatake Kakashi, owner of an animal clinic, proves that there _are_ things worth living for.

**Pairing:** GenIru, OroIru (non-con), KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—sadly. I'm just using the characters to express my mounting love for the show.

**A/N:** Woo-hoo. Another chapter. All right. If you—well, this applies to those actually reading this—think the chapters might seem a little short, they are. Yes, it's a horrible thing. But I'm thinking, the way to go is to not jumble everything together. Things might also seem to be moving a little too fast. :;whispers;: I'm actually trying to get away from anymore courtroom scenes. I have very little idea of how a lawyer would act; I think watching _A Few Good Men_ might be the best thing for me right now XD

* * *

_**Chapter One – Another Shark in a Suit**_

_The car door slammed shut behind the excited child and he bounced around until he wasin the middle of the seat. His father got in as his mother turned to tell the boy to keep still. "Iruka," she chided in a soft voice. _

_He grinned cheekily at her and folded his hands between his legs. _

_The car soon backed out of the driveway and the family began their Christmas journey._

¤¤¤¤¤

"Daddy!_" Iruka screamed, reaching forward. "_Mommy!_" _

_The metal buckled then snapped, cracking under the pressure of the semi the smashed into them. The child was thrown to the floor as the vehicle was hurtled into the guardrail, thousands of horrifying sounds reverberating in his ears. His parents' voices were not part of those sounds. _

_Metal scraped against metal as the car was pushed along until it finally hit a pole, the truck's air brakes squealing still. Deep brown eyes flew wide and a scream was torn from Iruka's lips as the twisted metal from the uprooted backseat tore into his back. _

_Darkness quickly overtook him._

‡‡‡

Iruka opened his eyes slowly. He no longer woke up screaming or in a cold sweat whenever the nightmare of his accident came back to haunt him. He raised a hand to his nose, tracing the scar that ran across its bridge.

The terrifying accident that took the lives of his parents—they say it was a miracle such a young boy had survived—happened the first week of December; they were going to spend the entire month traveling and have Christmas somewhere north in a cozy cabin. The family didn't even fully make it out of the city.

Iruka tossed back the covers, sliding his legs over the side of the bed so his bare feet touched the cool floor, and stood to make his way into the kitchen. Passing the answering machine on the table at the door, he pressed the PLAY button.

"Iruka," Genma's recorded voice spoke. "I was just calling to see how you were holding up. Me? I'm—"

"Message deleted," the automated female voice stated.

'_The time when I needed you was now_.' Iruka continued on toward the kitchen where he would make a cup of coffee, dapple in some vodka, and remain awake until it was time to leave for the office.

§§§

The young man passed by the extravagantly large aquarium that had been set up in the lobby, paying no mind to the visitors that foolishly admired the tropical fish; he had better things to do. One of them didn't include the brief meeting he would be having with the owner of the law firm: Orochimaru.

Iruka shifted his gaze as a particular brunette stepped out of the elevator he was about to enter. Mitarashi Anko. She scowled at him and he smirked. Several bites had been taken out of her ever since his and Genma's arrival—she had been Orochimaru's favorite. The elevator doors slid shut on Iruka's smug look as he fixed his tie.

A few moments later, the smug look was gone, as was the tie—it had been tied around the young man's wrists.

"Iruka," the pale man chuckled in a serpentine-like voice. He circled the lawyer perched on the edge of the desk, golden eyes showing nothing but cruel intentions. "Do you miss your teacher?"

"No," was the automatic response.

"When he was here…" Orochimaru grasped the younger man's jaw roughly. "You almost smiled."

Iruka glared defiantly. "Take what you want," he hissed. "I have a job to get back to."

Orochimaru's mildly wide eyes slid shut as he laughed softly. "All in due time," he chuckled, sliding his hand down the front of Iruka's body so it came to rest on the young man's crotch. "All in due time. Right now, I have a case for you to look at." Orochimaru freed Iruka's wrists with one hand while reaching around him to get the folder. He leaned back with a smirk and handed it over.

Iruka took the manila object and tried to stand. Orochimaru's knee slid between his legs, easing him back onto the desk. "Look it over," the golden-eyed man said, his voice now deadpan and serious. He pressed hard and Iruka found himself sitting on the desk.

Iruka flipped open the folder quickly, skimming through the sheets. His eyes narrowed. "What are you asking me to do? It's obvious this was self-defense."

"Genma said the same thing." His hands began trembling slightly and he raised his head. "Then he refused the case."

"I'll see what I can do," Iruka said softly after clearing his throat.

"Don't _see_," Orochimaru hissed. "Do it."

The door opened and light poured into the dimly lit room. The silver-haired young man casting a shadow along the carpeted floor stood in the open doorway with the light's reflection on his glasses hiding his eyes. "Orochimaru, sir. Don't forget you have a 3 o'clock meeting today."

"Thank you, Kabuto," Orochimaru growled. The boy's intrusion had allowed his prey to slip free.

Iruka slung his tie around his neck, running a hand through his loosed hair also, and passed by Yakuushi Kabuto and into the hall. He felt a strange and strong urge to throw up. Hurrying down the hall, he made it to the elevator and passed Anko once more as she exited. This time, _she_ was smirking. Apparently, news in the firm flowed quicker than water.

Iruka got into the elevator, looking away as she gave him a sickeningly sweet smile and wave, glad that the doors slid close. He rode it a floor down and got off. His office was almost at the end of the hall and the young man turned left after getting off the elevator to reach it. As was everyone in the building, the halls were also devoid of feelings; carpets and beige walls matched.

Iruka pushed open the door to his office and closed it behind him. This case was making absolutely no sense. More of his vodka-dappled coffee seemed good right about now. He dropped into his soft swivel chair and turned so he was facing the window. He had an entire three days before the trial; his self-training on how to be corrupt was now beginning.


	3. Uchiha Sasuke

**Title:** December

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Fired from his job, his world freezing around him, Umino Iruka must try and cope with the fact that he no longer has anything else left. Hatake Kakashi, owner of an animal clinic, proves that there _are_ things worth living for.

**Pairing:** GenIru, OroIru (non-con), KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—sadly. I'm just using the characters to express my mounting love for the show.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long getting this chapter out. :;smiles sheepishly;: I've been trying so hard to figure out how I'm going to write my courtroom scene; I have no experience in the matter. So… I came up with this chapter! Ta-da! I hope you enjoy it and I hope you'll wait for the rest of my story. :;pouts and pleads for them all to stay;:

* * *

**_Chapter Three – Uchiha Sasuke_**

Another cell door clanging shut jarred the young boy awake. His trial was in several hours and he'd been trying to catch up on missed sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he allowed his head to fall back against the wall. He stared out the bars of the windows and found he was unable to stop himself from reliving that night.

‡‡‡

_Uchiha Sasuke stepped from the cab he'd taken back to his apartment complex with a deep sigh, the black jacket of his school uniform hanging open to reveal a plain white shirt. He was sure the alcohol on his breath wasn't too strong, but his mother had the nose of a bloodhound. He grinned, still loving her all the same and more. After climbing the steps of the four-story structure and pushing open the glass door, Sasuke noticed a lack of people—there weren't any. _

_The entire building was owned and run by his family—it had been purchased so they could continue to be close-knit. _

_No one was behind the lobby desk and there was no sign that said when he or she would be back from wherever they had gone to. Sasuke rushed to the elevator before him with growing concern. Even on a slow day, he'd have to take the back way in to avoid confrontation and conversation because there were _always _crowds loitering on the bottom floor. The silver doors closed on his worried face. _

_Had he taken the stairs, and answer would have come quicker. _

_On the fourth floor where the rooms of his immediate family were, carnage greeted him. Sasuke's dark eyes flew wide and his school case fell from his hand and his hand flew to his mouth. The walls of the hall and the carpeted floor were decorated by a dark color. Every time the broken light flickered brightly, the crimson color became obvious. The bodies were more gruesome. _

_Sasuke stepped from the elevator, unable to stop his boy's shuddering as he walked around and over his bullet-ridden and mutilated family members. With every step—each time his foot touched the carpet—the blood pooled then receded with a soft squish. He felt his insides become knotted and his stomach churn, but he wouldn't allow the bile to rise in his throat. _

_Sasuke shakily reached for the handle to his parents' apartment and pushed the unlocked door open. The only trace of blood was what had seeped under and into the room. "Mom?" he called out in a broken voice. "Dad?" His next move would have been across the hall to his brother's room to see if that's where they all were when he heard a soft whimper. "Mom!" _

_The sixteen-year old ran by the living room furnished with lavender pieces—it was all seen as soon as the door opened—and down the short hall. He threw open the door on his left and felt all life leave him. _

"_Sasu—" _

_The remainder of his name never left his mother's lips. She fell onto her husband's lifeless body with a dull thud and a bullet wound to the head, her eyes wide and unseeing. The gun was then turned on him, his own brother behind the trigger. _

_An emotionless mask was what Uchiha Itachi wore. His eyes almost burned red in the darkness of the room, possibly from the blood he was soaked in. There was no recoil as the final bullet left the magazine and flew out through the chamber. _

_Sasuke stumbled backwards, unable to feel the pain in his left shoulder because a definite numbness had spread throughout his entire being. The bullet never came out the other side. "I… tachi…" he choked out. _

"_I only did as I was told," the elder of the pair stated coolly. He released the empty clip from the Kahr K9 and pulled a new one from his pocket. Reinserting it, Itachi took aim again only to slowly lower his arm. "Sasuke," he sighed, starting across the room to the trembling figure. He cupped the side of his brother's face upon reaching him and leaned down to whisper, "We never needed them. Haven't I always been there to provide you with everything you ever needed or wanted… little brother?" _

_Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi's lips captured his in a soft, gentle manner and he swallowed hard. "Sasuke," Itachi whispered, sliding his hand down the smooth, supple skin of his brother's neck. _

_Sasuke gave a small intake of air and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He opened them; tears began rolling down his cheeks. "Itachi…" _

_Itachi coughed suddenly, his blood splattering over his brother's face, and stepped away. He stared down at the pocketknife buried in his chest and recognized it as his own; he had given it to Sasuke on his tenth birthday. With a trembling hand, he took aim again, but the gun proved to be extremely heavy. _

_Sasuke easily slipped it free of Itachi's fingers and closed his eyes once again as he pulled the trigger._

‡‡‡

A distant slamming pulled Sasuke from his memory and he slowly reached up to capture the tear that had slid free. It was his final one. The corners of his lips turned downward into a fierce scowl and the boy closed his heart off to the world.


	4. The Pet Paradise Quartet

**Title:** December

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Fired from his job, his world freezing around him, Umino Iruka must try and cope with the fact that he no longer has anything else left. Hatake Kakashi, owner of an animal clinic, proves that there _are_ things worth living for.

**Pairing:** GenIru, OroIru (non-con), KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—sadly. I'm just using the characters to express my mounting love for the show.

**A/N:** Seeeeee! I told you Neji would show up somewhere in the story. I love him after he has his sudden epiphany after the fight with Naruto; he's such a doll:;jumps up and down;: Okay, anyway. The trial in the newspaper was the one Sasuke had in the last chapter—the one he was going to. He's going to have another trial because Orochimaru appealed the case. I just wanted to clear that up now. Now, enjoy some ShikaKiba and a little Kakashi presence. I'm trying to introduce people little by little every chapter. :;waves;:

* * *

_**Chapter Four –The "Pet Paradise" Quartet**_

He knew this was why he'd been given a key to the apartment. Grumbling angrily to himself, the young boy snapped his wrist to the left, heard the deadbolt slid away, then almost tore the door from its hinges as he kicked it open. The security chain was torn from the wall, but he didn't care. The clock on the wall read 5:53 A.M.

"We were supposed to meet at six," the intruder growled softly. He moved toward a bedroom with surprisingly little noise—given his disposition—but lost it upon pushing open the door. The body he sought was still sprawled haphazardly on the bed. "Nara Shikamaru," Kiba snarled, slamming the door. The walls rocked from the force but the figure simply gave a loud yawn and absently scratched his chest. Kiba stormed to the bed and grabbed the boy by his shirt. He yanked him up.

Dark, sleep-filled eyes stared into narrowed, slit-like ones. "Eh…"

" 'Eh'! That's all you can say! Sakura's waiting downstairs with the dumb mutt and you're still sleeping! We have to get it back by seven then still get to the school… God!"

Shikamaru blinked then easily slipped out of his shirt. He fell back onto the bed and Kiba fell onto the floor. Swinging his legs over the side, he stared down at the other boy and offered him a half-smile. Kiba scoffed and slowly rose to his knees. He placed a hand on Shikaru's bare thighs—the boxers he slept in had risen slightly—and tilted his head upwards. Shikamaru tangled his fingers in the already unruly hair and ghosted his lips over Kiba's. "I've been up since after four," he whispered.

"I can tell… Minty fresh breath."

"Making you angry is the only way to get you to see me."

"You're an ass," Kiba muttered, brushing his nose against the other's. "Now get dressed. Sakura'll kill us if we don't hurry."

"Forget Sakura," Shikamaru grunted as he pulled the boy onto the bed with him. "She'll survive. The dog loves her."

"Do you love me?"

"Eh…"

"Shikamaru!"

"What kind of ridiculously troublesome question is that?"

"It's troublesome to love me!"

"You're troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled under his breath.

"What! You lazy son of a bitch!"

"You curse too much."

"And that's troublesome, too, isn't it?"

Nara Shikato, his hangover already coming on quickly, covered his head with a pillow. He appreciated his son having a job and he appreciated Kiba. What he did not appreciate was when both boys were together and he was within earshot of them. The man groaned loudly.

Sakura kept her temper during the forty-five minute dog walk; she would get them at school rather than make a scene. They returned to the clinic/kennel and thought nothing of their employer already being there. "Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura called out, handing the leash to Kiba. She shot him a glare that left no room for argument and the boy hurried away.

Kiba was grumbling to himself as he passed by his employer and the man smiled. He turned his smile to the pink-haired girl and she blushed, looking away. Shikamaru scoffed then rubbed the sore spot on his arm where the girl had punched him not too gently.

Kakashi chuckled and Sakura blushed even deeper, locking her arms behind her back by clasping her elbows. There was something about him that attracted her—maybe his casual, rugged appearance, the scar over his left eye, or the deep mismatched orbs—but she would never act on that attraction because of the age difference. Though, to some people, age was just another number. "Kakashi-sensei, why do you always come here so early?"

"Because my pets need me," the man replied, his smile growing wider. There was a sudden change and the smile became sad.

Sakura stepped forward, her heart instantly going out to the man. "Sensei…"

"Ahh! Damn mutt!" The voice was louder than the barking dogs. Shikamaru lowered his head with a smile. Kiba still knew how to ruin a great moment. "That piece of shit pissed on me…" the other boy was muttering as he walked from the back.

"I thought you and dogs go along well," Kakashi chuckled, finally unfolding the apron he had been grasping. Sliding it on, he tied the strings in back and smoothed down the front. The design on it was a dog stretched out on lounge chair with a sunny beach backdrop and a title of "Pet Paradise"—his clinic's name. The boy's colorful language rarely bothered him.

"I get along with the Inuzuka dogs, the dogs in my family," Kiba hissed. "Speaking of… I need to bring Akamaru in for a check-up."

"Do it after you get out of school. Go on."

Sakura giggled, backing up, then ran from the clinic, the boys following. Kakashi shook his head, smiling, then thought it best if he assessed whatever problem was in back.

The working trio arrived to school on time—Sakura by way of her mother and the couple by the usual ride from friends.

Hyuga Neji sat in the passenger's side of the sleek black sedan and glanced over his shoulder as the public school students got out. Both were arguing. His cousin, Hyuga Hinata, blushed faintly with a small giggle. He sighed and faced forward once again, ready for his day at the private academy to begin and end so he could return home.

Kiba leaned back into the car and grinned, thanking them as he always did on his and Shikamaru's behalf. After closing the door and watched the car drive away, he spun to confront his lover. He punched Shikamaru in the arm with a snarl. "Don't just fall asleep anywhere!"

"Don't hit me again," Shikamaru warned him in a sigh. He was tired of the unnecessary abuse from both the boy and Sakura.

"I can hit you all I want!" Kiba retaliated.

The pair, forever arguing, walked through the iron gates where Sakura and others already were.

§§§

"Hm?" Sakura stared at the newspaper dropped in front of her, her yogurt spoon dangling from her mouth. She removed the plastic utensil and placed it in the container she'd brought from home, then reached for the paper. "Local teenage boy slays… family!" she screeched.

"Look at the picture," her blonde friend urged. It was lunch and the large group sat at their usual table in the large cafeteria.

Sakura's green eyes widened. "Sasuke!" she gasped. "He killed his family?"

"No way!" Kiba snatched the paper from her and remained standing as he read a few lines. "They say he was found in the apartment complex with the gun." It was time for his eyes to widen. "It was a massacre. Over forty killed… That's every family member. His brother's body was lying next to him."

"No…" Sakura looked toward the end of the table at an empty chair and a past memory came back. Sasuke always sat there. As reclusive as he was, he gave in to the pleading and sat with them. Just last week he'd graced them with a smile. "No. He couldn't have done it."

"The evidence—"

"He didn't do it!" Sakura screamed. The entire room fell silent, all eyes on the center table. Shikamaru sighed, covering his face. He hated this kind of troublesome attention.

Yamanaka Ino placed an arm around Sakura and sighed as their foreheads touched. "You're so stupid. Of course he didn't do it. You, of all people, should know better than to listen to Kiba."

"Wh—" The boy gave a soft growl at the light touch to his hand and sat back down. Everyone at the table had also been made aware of the boys' relationship.

"Now." Ino picked up the plastic yogurt cup and dangled it before the pink-haired girl. "Finish your lunch before you become horribly overweight." Even Chouji flinched. It was a terrible crime to tell a young girl she was fat.

Sakura snatched the cup, the plastic bending under her fierce grip, and gave the blonde a feigned smile. "Ino… Maybe you should lay off the French fries, because you're looking a little large around the middle."

Kiba covered his head and lowered it to the table. He'd almost think the girls were a couple—they argue so much—but they went after guys all the time; their arguing was just related to the fact that they were good friends. He sighed. '_Sasuke in jail_.' The paper also said an appeal had been placed and the trial had now been upgraded to a state case. He hoped the boy was proven innocent.


	5. Crossed Paths

**Title:** December

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Fired from his job, his world freezing around him, Umino Iruka must try and cope with the fact that he no longer has anything else left. Hatake Kakashi, owner of an animal clinic, proves that there _are_ things worth living for.

**Pairing:** GenIru, OroIru (non-con), KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—sadly. I'm just using the characters to express my mounting love for the show.

**A/N:** My new mantra: please review; please review; please review; please review. Please. :;sniffles;: Please! Anyway. Maybe this chapter will grab and hold some people, huh? As I said the last time, I'm trying to bring in people here and there and give a little background with them. Don't you just love Neji:;squeals;: Uh… I was gonna say something… Crap. What the hell was it? Forget it. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter Five – Crossed Paths_**

Iruka sighed as the courtroom doors were opened for him and strolled down the aisle. What had this Itachi been to Orochimaru for him to appeal the case and put this boy through so much more? He hadn't killed his family—that much was obvious. The older brother's prints had been found on almost every body.

Iruka's hand froze on the low gate and his eyes widened. There had been no mention of any of the incriminating evidence in the news, and there was plenty. It was all in the file he'd been given. How powerful was Orochimaru? He shook his head and made a left to take a seat beside his appointed partner—some punk fresh out of law school.

No sooner had he sat down did the defendant and another man walk in. A young woman with a fierce scowl followed them both. She was obviously his defense attorney and the man was the boy's parole officer. The woman's scowl was shot in Iruka's direction and he smirked, wiggling his fingers to symbolize a slightly mocking wave. The boy then glanced at him and Iruka felt as if the dark orbs were drawing him in.

Sasuke had had little sleep leading up to this second trial. Every time he closed his eyes, his mother was murdered and his brother was stretched out beside him with a deep hole in his chest. He broke gazes with the young man and glared at the officer that nudged him to take a seat.

Iruka ran a hand through his hair, rubbing the back of his neck, and gave a ragged sigh. Why was he so worked up? He no longer felt guilt, so the case was in the bag.

¤ ¤ ¤

"In the case of The State vs. Uchiha Sasuke, the jury finds Uchiha Sasuke innocent on the charge of voluntary manslaughter and the death of his family."

The gavel's bang echoed throughout the courtroom. "This court is adjourned," the judge stated in a loud voice. She placed the hammer down with a sigh. She'd put a lock on the case so that mad man could never bring it forward again.

The lawyer from Sannin Law Offices remained seated, unblinking eyes staring straight ahead of him. He could hear everyone else around him moving, getting ready to leave, but he couldn't go back. It was as if Genma had been with him as he asked questions of the witnesses and thus they came out twisted and mangled. He had the knowledge and ability to make even God spend eternity behind bars.

"I threw the case…" Iruka needed to hear the whispered words to understand that it was the truth. He glanced at the leaving party out of the corner of his eye and saw the teen eyeing him once again. '_You oughta be thanking me, kid_.'

Apparently the guard didn't appreciate the ruling. He pushed the boy ahead and Sasuke winced, grabbing the shoulder of the arm that lay in a sling.

Iruka scowled as a wave of anger washed over him and he clutched at the wooden desk. Why did it matter to him that the brat was in pain? He began angrily packing his briefcase and slammed it shut. The young man stood and left the courtroom then the courthouse. He stalled in descending the stairs at the sight of the pale man standing beside a waiting limo. Psycho sclerosis; he hardened his attitude and faced the snake coiled to strike.

Orochimaru held the door open for him then closed it once they were both in. He steepled his hands, elbows braced atop his thighs, and leaned forward. Iruka stole glance at his profile then turned to stare out of the tinted window. The end was near.

§§§

Orochimaru, using his tight grip on the brown hair, ground the young man's face further into the smooth wood of his desk.

Iruka made no sound; he wouldn't give him the pleasure of hearing even a whimper. His wrists were tied and arms still locked behind his back, so the only pleasure received was being taken by force.

Orochimaru continued to pound into the helpless body to extinguish the rage burning in him. Somebody's ass had to pay. Kabuto would always tell him he took things too literal. He smirked, licking his lips, and leaned down to kiss Iruka's neck.

Iruka turned away and gritted his teeth as he felt his climax draw near. He didn't cry out as he came, but Orochimaru didn't stop.

When Iruka was finally let out of the office, his face was bruised red and his lower back throbbed. He wasn't surprised when Kabuto passed by him on his way to the elevator. So wrapped up in his thoughts was he that Iruka ran into a late-night visitor. Iruka scowled and continued out. Whoever it was was probably here to receive what he just had. He was in no mood to apologize and the rude encounter probably deserved.

A crimson orb stared after the departing young man from under unruly bangs of silver. He turned away from the rotating doors and slowly headed back out into the December winds to witness the cab pulling away from the curb. With a sigh and a smile, he started down the steps.

* * *

Iruka was flipping through the newspaper the next day. He sat in his officer for lunch and happened across the case he had thrown. "It _was_ self-defense," he mumbled as he scanned the photographs of the boy leaving the courtroom. Iruka folded the paper and placed it aside. He reached for his coffee mug—no alcohol included—and took a sip.

There was a sudden and sharp rap to his door and he scowled. "I'm on break," he said loud enough for the person on the other side to hear.

"It's a visitor," a female voice replied.

"Send them away," Iruka snapped.

"Iruka?" Another voice, male.

Chocolate-colored eyes widened. The young man shot up, his chair spinning once, and rushed to the door. His hands clamped down on the handle just as it began turning, and he locked it.

The secretary in the hall sighed, dropping her hands in defeat. "Sorry, Mr. Shiranui."

Genma shook his head with a grin and chewed on the end of the toothpick he held in his mouth. "It's no problem. As head lawyer, he's probably busier than ever. He needs that break." The man gave the door one final glance before sliding his sunglasses back over his eyes, and followed the secretary down the hall.

Iruka pounded against his door with a growl once he felt the hall was devoid of people once more. He didn't need this—_any_ of this! It was said that dentists were more likely to commit suicide. Not that Umino Iruka would commit suicide. No, life would kill him slowly.

It came as a surprise to the young man himself that he was allowed to leave at his allotted time. Walking through the rotating doors, Iruka finally stopped to notice the lives of the people more pathetic than himself. He shook his head with a sigh at the sight of so many milling around the aquarium, and pulled his coat on properly. His gaze fell on one man in particular who was kneeling before the task. He started to look away but stopped as the man began tapping the glass.

"How dumb can people be?" Iruka scoffed. The sign was blatantly obvious: DO NOT TAP GLASS. He had no idea how he'd gotten there, but the next thing the lawyer knew, he was slapping the hand down as it rose once more.

"Ow!" A head of silver rose, as did the man it belonged to. "What was that for?"

A dark orb and a red one glared down at the brunet, startling him momentarily. He tightened the scarf wound around the lower half of his face and his eyes reflected his hidden smile. "Are you here to seek a lawyer?" Iruka asked, eyes slowly narrowing.

"No," the man replied, voice muffled.

"Than maybe you should leave." Iruka took him by the elbow with his free hand and led him out of the building. "Orochimaru doesn't allow visits for his prestigious bunch."

"You're not nice."

The brown-haired young man snorted. "I'm not paid to be nice," he retorted, releasing the hold on the stranger's arm. He didn't care who he was, but had just willingly kept him from incurring a demon's wrath. "Go home," Iruka muttered as he hurried down the steps of the building. He hailed a cab that stopped immediately and got in without sparing another glance outside.

§§§

Kakashi returned to his store with a broad smile that could lift everyone's spirits.

"Sensei, you seem happy," Sakura giggled, leaning against the counter.

He looked around and blinked a few times. "Where are Kiba and Shikamaru?"

"Kiba had detention," the girl scoffed, crossing her arms. "So his dumb boyfriend decided to wait with him. I doubt they'll make it up here tonight."

Kakashi shrugged out of his coat and unwrapped the scarf from around his face, folding them both over his arm. "So they left you by yourself?" Sakura nodded. "Poor Sakura. But I'm here with you now." She blushed brightly at he tousled her hair then followed him with her eyes as he walked around the counter.

"Where were you?" she murmured, hands folded atop the glass surface.

"It's a secret," the grinning man said before disappearing into the back.

"_Sensei_," Sakura whined, lowering her head to her folded arms. She sighed, closing her eyes, and remembered how she and the others had met the man and gotten part-time jobs.

‡‡‡

"_Akamaru?" Sakura's eyebrow was raised. _

"_That's what I named him," Kiba said excitedly, staring at the puppy he held at arm's length. Tsume had pulled up alongside them as they were walking to the bus stop and dropped off the present to her dear brother. He'd sneak him into the mall. _

"_But he's not red," Sakura said, still curious about the dog's name. She was studying Japanese, so she was familiar with a few words right now. _

"_So?" the boy sneered. "It just fits, okay? Don't you think so?" He grinned at the small pup. "Akamaru?" _

_The dog's mouth opened in a wide yawn then closed and Sakura giggled. It really was cute. Shikamaru had nothing to say about the newest canine member of the Inuzuka family. His philosophy was: you see one dog, you've seen too many. _

"_Wake up," Kiba sighed, talking both to his dog and boyfriend. Akamaru whined and wriggled free of its owner's grasp. He dropped to the ground on all fours and darted around the corner where the trio had been standing. "Akamaru!" the boy yelled, running after his new pet. _

_Sakura followed, dragging Shikamaru along with her. _

"_Akamaru!" Kiba continued yelled as he pushed through the crowded sidewalk. He had agility and speed on his side and was able to keep up with the small dog, until some glass movers crossed in front of him. He pushed behind them once there was enough room, but Akamaru was already gone. The other two joined him moments later to find him scrubbing roughly at his face. _

_Sakura touched his arm lightly. "I'm sure you'll find him," she said softly. _

"_Yeah," Kiba sighed. No sooner had that been said, faint barking could be heard. With hope, the young boy took off in the direction of the sounds. _

"_Troublesome, troublesome, _troublesome_," Shikamaru groaned as Sakura dragged him along once more. _

"_Akamaru!" Kiba cried as he spotted the dog perched on a man's head. Akamaru barked happily. Kiba jumped up and snatched his newest best friend into his arm. "Don't ever scare me like that. Tsume would have killed me." The pup whimpered and placed an affectionate lick to Kiba's nose, making everyone smile. _

_Sakura stared around the pair at the silver-haired stranger and found her face growing hot. "He's so cool," she whispered. Shikamaru snorted and she turned and punched him in the arm._

‡‡‡

Sakura giggled as she realized that's when she'd first started releasing her stress and anger on the understanding Shikamaru. Kakashi had given Akamaru a free check-up and took down his "HELP WANTED" sign seconds after putting it up.

"Sakura," the man sang. "We have a special case. Mrs. Smith's bulldog swallowed her credit card." He stuck his head back into the front of the store, nose and mouth covered by his surgical mask. His eyes held an evil gleam.

Sakura slid off the counter with a groan and followed the sounds of latex gloves snapping and Kakashi's all-too-happy humming.

* * *

"Hurry up," Neji growled, impatiently waiting outside the girl's locker room. The door was slightly ajar so his cousin could hear him.

Hinata hurriedly pulled back on her black and gray plaid skirt and grabbed her case from the bench before running out. She was always the last one to leave.

"Ten minutes," Neji scoffed as she stumbled into the hall.

"Sorry," the young girl whispered.

"Forget it. Come here."

Hinata stood with her back to him and blushed faintly as he buttoned her skirt. "Sorry," she repeated.

"It happens every time I rush you. Come on." Neji wrapped an arm protectively around his cousin's shoulder and the pair walked down the halls of their private school: Konoha Academy. The school's emblem was a golden leaf-like symbol whose body was a spiral that was placed on the breast of the white summer shirt and the black winter jacket. They walked out of the main building and Neji instantly spotted the sedan that waited for them.

Hinata spotted something, or rather, _someone_ else. Instantly, a blush colored her cheeks. "Neji…"

"What?" the brunet sighed as they started down the steps.

"It's him."

"Him?" Neji looked up, following the girl's gaze, and scoffed. "You have weird taste."

Hinata smiled sheepishly and continued watching the two figures across the street. A golden-haired young boy was talking excitedly and animatedly with a man that was giving him his full attention. She sighed and slid into the backseat of the car after the door had been opened. Neji slid in beside her and closed the door.

"Don't ask," he said, crossing his legs.

Hinata shook her head and folded her hands in her lap with a smile. She was glad to have him sit with her. Turning, she placed one more glance out of the rear window to find the figures gone.

"What's his name?" Neji asked, his eyes closed as the car pulled away from the sidewalk. He'd never openly admit it to anyone but he had a slight case of motion sickness and was rarely found in the backseat of any moving vehicle.

"Naruto," Hinata said softly as she turned back around. "Uzumaki Naruto."


	6. Termination

**Title:** December

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Fired from his job, his world freezing around him, Umino Iruka must try and cope with the fact that he no longer has anything else left. Hatake Kakashi, owner of an animal clinic, proves that there _are_ things worth living for.

**Pairing:** GenIru, OroIru (non-con), KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—sadly. I'm just using the characters to express my mounting love for the show.

**A/N:** (in a hushed voice) …it's here. Sorry if there are any typos!

* * *

****

****

**_Chapter Six - Termination_**

Iruka stood under the showerhead, the hot water beating down upon and cascading over his tired body. He was trying to rid himself of Orochimaru's touch—hot water killed a decent percent of germs. He was also using the time to figure out why he'd purposely lost a case. The young man fisted his hand against the tiled wall with a deep sigh. '_Damn that Genma and his moral teachings_.'

The deadbolt of his penthouse door slid free as the key in it was turned and the door itself was pushed open. Genma stepped into the suite with a smile. He locked the door behind him and walked down the corridor straight ahead of him. He'd lose his key because of the intrusion, but copies had already been made. The young man chuckled softly and removed the toothpick from his mouth, bending and breaking it in half. He was searching for a small trash bin around Iruka's room when the bathroom door opened.

Iruka froze, hand suspended in his hair with the towel he was using to dry it.

Genma flopped onto the edge of the large bed with a grin. "I came to cheer you up," he sighed.

"Leave your key and get out. I'm changing the locks, so your copies won't work." Iruka resumed drying his hair as he walked toward his double-door closet.

Genma scrambled over the bed and cut the man off at the pass. He placed a hand to Iruka's bronze shoulder and winced as it was slapped away. "Iruka—"

"Save it," Iruka snapped, eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry," Genma muttered, leaning against the closet doors. He spread his arms slowly and idly picked at the white paint coating them. "I know things must be hard for—"

Iruka slammed his hand against the doors beside Genma's head, his scowling inches from the other's. "You don't know shit," he hissed. The cold honey eyes staring back matched the brown orbs in ferocity, and neither man would have relented had the phone not rang. Iruka pulled away and tossed the towel on the bed as he circled it to get to the ringing phone. He picked it up with a sigh. "Hello?"

"Orochimaru requests that you join him for lunch today," Kabuto's voice stated evenly on the other end.

Iruka's entire body went rigid. "What time?" he questioned softly, turning a little with the phone cradled between his shoulder and ear.

Genma's attitude toward his former lover softened as he noticed the all-too-familiar scar that covered a good portion of his back. He wanted to just hold the other man once more and continue loving him. He pushed himself away from the closet as Iruka hung up the phone, and ran a hand through his hair. "Work?"

"Something like that," Iruka sighed. He glanced sideways, across the bed. "Why are you really here?"

"You're still the same," Genma sighed with a smile. "Can't I just visit you?"

"After you walked away without looking back? No."

"I came to congratulate you."

Iruka's body relaxed slightly. His state of undress caused him no uneasiness, and Genma had seen him naked countless times. He was proud of his body and displayed his scars; they were proof that he was a shark and could survive in infested waters. "Congratulate me," he snorted. "On losing?"

"Sasuke is one of my students. I teach at the orphanage where he now is." Genma smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. "Me, teaching."

"I can see it," came the soft reply. Iruka sat on the bed, folding one leg under himself. He shook his head, aware of the water his hair threw off, then smoothed down the brown locks. "I appreciate the visit, Genma, but I have to leave for work."

"He wants to thank you personally."

"He could have done that at court," the young lawyer scoffed. "Now… please leave."

Genma walked around to where the older man sat and grasped his chin lightly, tilting the dark head upward. "Don't lose yourself too much," he whispered, placing a chaste kiss to the other's lips. He stepped back with a grin. Genma's honey-colored eyes widened and he fished around in his pocket for the keys.

"Keep them," Iruka sighed. "I'll hold off on changing the locks for a while."

"Thanks!"

Iruka nodded absently, lowering his head so he didn't have to witness his heart leaving once again. It was too far to actually be able to hear it, but he picture the door being closed and locked, and realized he's be late for his supposed "lunch date" if he kept sitting here.

§§§

The supposed lunch date turned into nothing more than another fuck-fest for Orochimaru and there was now more vodka in his mug than coffee. He held it with trembling hands. What was wrong with him? The bright green digits on the microwave clock told the young man it was only 10:19 P.M.—10:20 now—and sleep was far off.

Iruka searched through a small counter above the sink and pulled out a translucent orange bottle. Sleeping pills—something he hadn't done in years. He shook two tablets free and stared at them. With a tilt of his head, they were ingested and almost followed by the vodka-coffee. He dropped the mug, glad it didn't shatter, and yanked open the refrigerator to pull out a bottle of water. He drank half of it in one swallow and slowly sank to the floor of his kitchen.

His nerves were shot—he was finally breaking down. Iruka placed the plastic bottle to the side and allowed his body to go limp. He closed his eyes and allowed the pills to take effect.

* * *

Something was wrong. Iruka knew it. He could feel it. Ever since their "lunch" meeting three days ago, Orochimaru had stopped asking to see him—he felt that was a good thing—but the nightmares were back, tenfold. No, Iruka didn't feel good as he entered the towering structure. He kept himself from glancing at the oversized dish tank and continued through the rotating doors. Eyes were instantly on him and he felt like a dead man walking. He reached the elevator and pushed the button with the arrow that indicated upward movement and the doors opened immediately.

Another followed him as he stepped in. It was Kabuto. The glare on his glasses from the elevator's light hid his eyes. "Orochimaru wants to see you," the younger man calmly stated.

"I don't want to see him," Iruka snapped. Not after those days of going without him. He reached over to push the appropriate floor, but Kabuto was quicker.

The white-haired man grabbed the hand and pushed the six in place of the five. Once they arrived, Iruka was rudely pushed out of the elevator and down the hall. His throat slowly constricted as he neared the ominous door, but he was never allowed to stop. Kabuto knocked on the large door then stepped aside and pushed it open.

Orochimaru's wide, sick smirk made Iruka's blood run cold, and the door closing made him jump slightly. "Iruka, I feel as though it's been ages since we've had a decent talk."

"There's been nothing to _talk_ about. With you, actions speak louder than words," Iruka mumbled.

Orochimaru chuckled and the young man visibly shuddered. Following his movements as he stood, Iruka finally noticed the large, flat-panel LCD screen on the wall behind the desk. '_Security cameras? No… no all_.'

Orochimaru followed the glaring gaze and smiled sinisterly at the multi-screen monitor. "I keep tabs on everything in this building. From my tropical fish to my employees."

Iruka shook his head in disbelief. "That's invasion of privacy."

"Privacy?" Orochimaru laughed, his voice low as he strolled around his desk to the other man. "None of you within this building have privacy. Do you see the blank screen in the middle?" Iruka did. "That's where you office is. I also have the hall outside your door. You had a visitor?" His cold fingers slid around the bronze neck. "An old friend?" He smirked at the trembling he invoked.

"Why is it blank?" Iruka chocked out.

"Why?" Orochimaru licked and nibbled at his lobe. "Because you're fired," he whispered.

His brown eyes going wide, Iruka pushed his _former_ boss away.

"It was fun, really, having you around," the pale man sighed as he fixed his dark suit. Iruka thought he looked like the living dead. "You tarnished my company's name," the man continued, glancing at Iruka with that smirk. "When that happens, I ghost. I get rid of the unnecessary."

Shaking his head, Iruka turned and reached for the doorknob. A hand slammed against the wood, keeping the door shut. "Did I say you could leave?" the man's voice hissed in his ear.

"I'm fired, aren't I?"

"I want to give you… a parting gift. Your friend, Genma, never received his."

'_Genma… I should have listened._'

Orochimaru scowled at the faraway look in the brown eyes and shoved the young man back across the room. He removed his tie as he followed and began wrapping it around Iruka's wrist. Iruka's own tie was used as a makeshift gag. The brown eyes widened and Orochimaru smirked.

With his arms tied behind his back, Iruka could do nothing about the lips on his bare chest after his shirt and jacket had been ripped open. He inched back onto the desk to get away but the man's nails somehow dug painfully into his thighs through his trousers. Orochimaru's tongue snaked out to tease the dark nubs of flesh and Iruka frantically tugged at his wrists; he no longer wanted to be here—he'd never wanted to be here. He stared down at the dark head, vision slightly blurred, and it tilted upward to reveal slit-like golden eyes and a twisted, perverse smirk on a pale face. Iruka looked away.

Orochimaru laughed softly and slid his hands up along slender thighs. He undid the button then pulled down the zipper and began sliding both articles of clothing—trousers and boxers—down.

Iruka began trembling once more, but this time it was from the cold office air circling him. His dark brown eyes opened, widening, and he tried to voice his protests to his leg being raised. From his earlier times spent in a similar position, he knew there had been preparation and lubrication. There was none now.

Only his muffled words were heard throughout the room and Orochimaru ignored them as he positioned himself at Iruka's entrance. Tears sprang to Iruka's eyes and a silenced scream left his lips as he was entered swiftly.

Kabuto stood silently outside of the office door. His job at the moment was to keep anyone away. He removed his glasses, cleaning the lenses, and replaced them with the slightest hint of a smirk visible on his lips.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry if the non-consensual scene got a little confusing! (sheepish grin) X3


	7. Predestined Encounter

**Title:** December

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Fired from his job, his world freezing around him, Umino Iruka must try and cope with the fact that he no longer has anything else left. Hatake Kakashi, owner of an animal clinic, proves that there _are_ things worth living for.

**Pairing:** GenIru, OroIru (non-con), KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—sadly. I'm just using the characters to express my mounting love for the show.

**A/N:** Wa-ho! I'm glad y'all are liking it n.n It's so hard trying to find the right scene to go where. I mean… I had three different ideas for how Iruka and Kakashi should meet again (exasperated sigh) So, hopefully, this one turns out suitable! This chapter's all Kakashi.

Also, for **Iceheart**, Iruka was the opposing lawyer… (has no idea what they're called; so many different names) and he was supposed to prove that Sasuke was guilty when, in fact, the boy was innocent. Somehow, our sweet, lovable Iruka lost—he threw the case like he said. And Orochimaru fired him! I'm sorry… too excited. Sasuke's going to show up in the next chapter, along with Naruto and a little more Genma. (laughs behind her hand) Ooohohohohoho!

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter Seven – Predestined Encounter_**

Kakashi closed up shop for the night. He'd sent the kids home an hour before himself because he didn't want their parents too worried. He knew he should start driving his car again not just for himself, but also for the kids. It would save them from worrying what could happen if they got into the back of the wrong cab. But he enjoyed the walking—it allowed him time to think—and his place wasn't that far.

Kakashi pulled his coat closer, scarf already wrapped around the lower portion of his face, and started home. As usual, the streets remained crowded, traffic on the sidewalks had lessened, but the most interesting thing was how alive the city became at night even when it wasn't the weekend. Kakashi lowered his scarf and inhaled deeply. He loved December, but what he loved most about it hadn't arrived yet, and that was the snow. There was something else he had come to love even more.

Ah! Here he was. Twenty minutes go by so quickly. He had a house in the city, two-story, placed right between two apartment complexes. None of the three structures were built close, leaving him room to park his truck on the side. And what a lovely flatbed truck it was.

Smiling as he opened the door, the veterinarian stepped inside and closed it behind him. He disengaged his security system and flicked on the lights.

Expecting a house full of dogs? No four-legged canines would be found because he got enough of dogs at the clinic. He took on an occasional cat or two, maybe even a rabbit if the kid came in crying, but Pet Paradise was mainly for dogs.

Kakashi shrugged off his coat, hung it off a random doorknob, and took his time climbing the stairs on his right to retire to his bedroom. The answering machine was blinking and he pushed a button—RESET—because he knew only two people would call him. The man groaned as he sank into the welcoming mattress and closd his eyes. Tomorrow.

Kakashi made a promise to himself to stop by Sannin Law Offices tomorrow as he fell asleep.

* * *

The constant rings of the telephone woke Kakashi. He reached for it but realized too late he'd dropped the phone in the floor some night ago. He soon joined it. Nudging the receiver from the base, he positioned his ear near. "Who are you?"

"That's not how you answer a phone, Kakashi!"

"Oh, God…" The silver-haired man rolled over, taking the phone with him. He gagged as he came in contact with socks that belonged to him and rolled back the other way. "Gai—"

"Kakashi! I propose a day at the bowling alley. Loser—"

"I run a clinic."

"Kakashi?" a female's voice suddenly spoke.

"You're all on one phone," Kakashi sighed, now trying to free his tangled legs from the sheets.

"Asuma's smoking by the window. Ah, he just waved."

"Kurenai," the veterinarian groaned, becoming frustrated with his captive state. With a loud tear and a deep sigh, he sat up. "What do you want?"

"For you to enjoy just one day off and get away from those dogs. Gai, don't pick up that extension!"

"_Kakashi_!"

He didn't have time for this. With a sigh, Kakashi replaced the receiver. There were places to go and, hopefully, people to see.

§§§

"I'm sorry," the woman behind the desk said. "There's no one here by that name." She smiled apologetically.

"I just saw him a few days ago," Kakashi muttered, incredulity causing his voice to rise. "I doubt if it's been two days yet."

"I'm sorry," she repeated. She would have liked to tell him the truth because he seemed so worried, but _he_ was watching; he was always watching. "You must be mistaken. If you wish to speak to another lawyer—"

"Forget it," Kakashi sighed. He gave her a hidden polite smile of his own, eyes curving, then left. He unwrapped his scarf, the ends hanging down his front, and ran his fingers through his silver hair. '_He was fired—erased from the system_.' He whined softly and hailed a cab, breaking his rule to always walk. The yellow taxi pulled over and he got in. Where to go? Where to go? Pet Paradise didn't have to open until three hours later, so he had that much time to waste.

Kakashi had set one foot inside the cab before he was yanked back out onto the sidewalk. Mismatched wide orbs stared at the posing man before him. Does he have no modesty? Kurenai stood downwind of Asuma and his cigarette, both far from Gai. Kakashi was no longer embarrassed at the man's behavior; he thought it was funny.

"Eternal rival, Kakashi," Gai yelled as he rose onto his toes in a new pose. "A game of bowling—"

"Again? Look, I don't bowl," Kakashi drawled, looking up the street for another cab. Where was the sidewalk traffic when you needed to get lost in it? Come to think of it, the sidewalk was oddly empty.

"Pay attention… _Kakashi_!"

Kurenai kept her fist tight against her abdomen, the vet noticed, to keep from inflicting harm on the wide-eyed ebony-haired man. Neither of them knew where Gai got his energy, but he always had plenty of it.

Kakashi checked his watch and sighed. There had to be somewhere they could go. "How about an amusement park?" It was the only thing he could think of. He raised his arm to hail a cab that had just pulled around the corner, paying little attention to the incredulous stares that had emerged at his suggestion. He opened the door as the vehicle pulled over and faced the trio with a smile. "You take this one—"

"No!"

He was shoved in. Kurenai got in behind him, and then Kakashi was forced in second. Asuma, reluctantly discarding his cigarette, was the last in the back. Gai got in the front.

'_So much for my plan._' Kakashi wrapped his scarf back around the lower half of his face with a deep sigh and closed his eyes. It was going to be a long three hours.

§§§

After escaping from his oddball group of associates, Kakashi managed to make his way back to his clinic, only to find an unexpected surprise waiting. The young boy glanced in the direction of his employer then looked away. "Shikamaru," the man spoke. "School started two hours ago. Why are you here?"

"Kiba's mad at me," the high school junior muttered.

"That's nothing new," Kakashi laughed as he opened the doors for them both. He switched his sign to "Open. Come on in" and removed his scarf.

"It's different this time," Shikamaru sighed, following the man to the back. They were quiet as to not rouse the sleeping dogs. "My mom wants me to transfer to Konoha Academy."

"The private school? I can see her wanting that. You are, after all, a genius."

The boy smiled and reached for his apron. "Kiba doesn't care for change. And with this stupid… prom thing coming up next year, things are getting messy. He wants me to take him."

The bell sounding out front halted Kakashi's questions as Shikamaru walked off to address the customer. He smiled as he pulled on his own apron. Turns out, Shikamaru would work up until an hour before the other two were scheduled to come in—he could afford to miss a day or two.

The other side of the story would be heard later.

"He's a selfish jerk!" Kiba dropped his bag in the corner behind the counter.

"How so?" Kakashi asked from the back with his assistant, Sakura. They were checking a Doberman pinscher for ticks and fleas. The owner also recommended her pet get a flea bath, just in case.

"He tells me what his mom says, then that he's thinking about it," Kiba continued angrily. "He shouldn't have to think about it. I'm all he needs! Schools teach the same damn thing…"

"_That's_ selfish," Sakura spoke up. "You should be thinking about what's best for Shikamaru and what _he_ wants, not what you want."

"I agree with Sakura," Kakashi sighed.

"See?" the girl giggled.

Kiba snorted and crossed his arms. He did care about what Shikamaru wanted, but what would happen to their relationship? Shikamaru would get different friends, the ones that believe they know it all—not that Hinata and Neji were like that—and they would all hang out together at libraries. He wrinkled his nose then gave a frustrated whimper. A smile was forced onto the boy's face to greet the customer with the Rottweiler with. With the Doberman in the back, he hoped these pets were well trained.

§§§

Kakashi checked the cages one last time to make sure the canines couldn't run amuck in his store, then locked up for the night. He would have offered to share a cab with the kids but they said they weren't going straight home. He warned them about the dangers of the night, then reminded. Having decided to take a longer, possibly more scenic route home, Kakashi was currently treading lightly because the territory was unfamiliar.

He wanted snow! It was cold enough and the clouds looked just about ready to burst. With a childish whine, he returned his gaze to the sidewalk before him just in time to avoid running into another. "Hey!"

The dark head slowly rose and Iruka stared at the veterinarian with empty eyes. There was something familiar about the face but he couldn't place it. After aimlessly wandering around the city for over twelve hours, everything looked the same.

"Iruka…?"

'_He knows me…_' Iruka tried to remember if that was a good or bad thing.

Kakashi couldn't believe this was happening to him. An incredulous chuckle escaped his lips at the soft flakes falling slowly from the sky. Somewhere, an angel had earned its wings for making him ecstatic. His happiness quickly turned to fear as the young man before him suddenly collapsed onto the sidewalk. "Iruka!"

Behavior such as theirs was not an uncommon thing, so little stopped to pretend they cared.

Kakashi knelt before the limp body, checking for a pulse, and sighed in relief after finding a steady one. The lawyer proved to be surprisingly light when lifted. A cab was hailed and Kakashi, unsure, gave the driver his own address. He was a qualified doctor, wasn't he?


	8. Doctor's Orders

**Title:** December

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Fired from his job, his world freezing around him, Umino Iruka must try and cope with the fact that he no longer has anything else left. Hatake Kakashi, owner of an animal clinic, proves that there _are_ things worth living for.

**Pairing:** GenIru, OroIru (non-con), KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—sadly. I'm just using the characters to express my mounting love for the show.

**A/N:** (sets off noisemakers) **Iceheart**, you're a winner! Come on down! XD I was wondering if anyone else knew what I was trying to do. Truth is, I haven't really sat down and watched _Sweet November_, but I've seen enough of it to know what was going on. I didn't want to give Kakashi cancer—(dies)—so I made him a vet. See, I hurried and updated just for you! (twirls)

The snow was just a small flurry, just in case anyone begins wondering where it is; why no one's playing in it.

Also, I'll begin to apologize for any typographical and grammatical errors from here on out. I know there are quite a few… (hangs her head in shame)

* * *

_**Chapter Eight – Doctor's Orders**_

Kakashi woke the Saturday morning to the sounds of retching. He rolled out of the spare bed in his guest room and rushed for the bathroom in his own bedroom. He stood in the doorway and listened to the young man heave violently into the toilet.

Iruka weakly raised a hand to brush aside his hair. He immediately noticed the other man out of the corner of his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked hoarsely, spitting into the toilet one final time. "And where the hell am I?"

"Hatake Kakashi. This is my place."

"Why am I here?" Iruka groaned as he stood. He unconsciously tugged on the tail of his shirt, still trying to regain his bearings. All he could remember clearly was being torn open by the devil's serpent.

"Are you cold?" Kakashi asked as he backed out to let the shivering man by.

"I'll like to leave." Why did he look so familiar? The glare wasn't meant for the silver-haired man, but glaring at inanimate objects would incite no reaction. "Where's my coat?"

"You didn't have a coat," Kakashi replied. "I don't think I can let you leave, either."

"Why? Are you some kind of serial killer?" His tone was a little too eager. It was the easy way out, but maybe death was what Iruka needed. "You should have done me in during the night," he chuckled with a dry smirk. The young lawyer passed by the man to head through the open bedroom door. He quickly descended to the bottom floor in his socks and searched for his shoes at the entrance. He needed his wallet, which was in his coat, which was probably at Orochimaru's office. Iruka's knees buckled at the thought of going back there and the veterinarian found his crumpled form before the door.

"You're malnourished and lacking proper amounts of sleep," Kakashi stated in a serious tone. "I can't allow you to leave in such a condition."

"Are you a doctor?" Iruka scoffed, glowering at the man.

"I'm a vet," Kakashi said with a bright smile, a slight hint of humor audible in his tone.

The brown eyes widened as he remembered where he'd seen this man before. "You… You were at the office. Tapping on the fish tank!" He would never forget those eyes and they somehow made Iruka felt as though he could relax. "Can I use your phone?" he whispered when he realized he would be going nowhere.

Kakashi nodded and disappeared into the kitchen for the cordless he knew was sitting on the counter.

Iruka hadn't wanted to make the call but he knew he had no other choice.

§§§

Genma smirked to himself as he smoothed down his tie. He hadn't worn a three-piece suit in so long and his missing toothpick made him feel incomplete. He hadn't expected to set foot in the law office building either, but it was a request.

The receptionist smiled brightly as she saw him coming and rose to greet him excitedly. "Mr. Shiranui, it's a pleasure to see you here again. Do you need a lawyer?" she giggled.

"I can represent myself," Genma said with a heartthrob's smile. She was putty in his hands. In just a matter of moments, he was on his way up to see Orochimaru. The man shuddered, remembering the last time he'd been on this hall. He'd barely escaped the serpent's lair with his dignity intact.

Kabuto was just leaving the office at the end of the hall when he encountered Genma. His eyes widened slightly and he stumbled a bit on his words as he spoke. "Do you wish for me to introduce you?"

Genma shrugged and stood behind the younger man as they faced the large double doors. "Orochimaru, sir," Kabuto started after once again opening the doors. "Genma Shiranui is here to see you."

Orochimaru's eyebrow rose in a bemused fashion and a smirk tugged at his lips. "That's what I was told, but I couldn't believe it," he drawled, turning in his chair to completely face them.

Genma resisted the urge to loosen his tie for air. He stepped by the boy and entered the office, the door closing behind him.

"Genma," Orochimaru chuckled. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your handsome face again?"

"I'm here to collect Iruka's personal belongings. He said he left his coat here and I wanted that before going to his office."

"Ah. That's right. He did stop here before leaving."

Rage made Genma's eyes turn a deeper brown. "Why do you do it?" he snapped.

"Do what?" The golden eyes blinked innocently.

"Take pleasure from other people's pain! Iruka told me you fired him."

"That's all he told you?" Orochimaru laughed, his latest victim's coat hanging from his arm. "I did more than fire him."

Genma's entire frame went lax, his eye wide. "Wha… What do you mean?"

Orochimaru's eyes lit up as his twisted smirk widened. He licked his lips with a soft sigh and raised the coat to hand it over. "Oh. There seems to be a stain on here. Looks like… blood."

"You sick… piece of shit," Genma forced out through clenched teeth.

"Careful," the brunet whispered. "If you lay a finger on me, well, I can sue." He chuckled and tossed the coat at the younger man. "His office was already packed. You can pick up his things at the security desk."

Genma backed up to the door, not wanting to turn his back to the other, and quietly slipped out.

Orochimaru sighed contentedly and fell onto the edge of his desk. His partners warned his numerous times not to play with his employees, but it was too much fun not to. He knew Jiraiya was doing modest work on the side—writing a novel of some sort—but he could pay Tsunade a visit later on at her law offices to see how things were going. The ebony-haired man reached behind him and pressed a button on his phone.

"Sir?" a shy voice spoke through the intercom.

"I'd like to see you in my office, please." The serpent felt far from being replete after letting his best toy go.

§§§

Kakashi opened his front door to find a flustered man standing there with a box. Genma, he presumed; he'd listened in while Iruka had the conversation on the phone. Stepping aside, he allowed the well-dressed figure entrance.

"Where is he?" Genma rushed out.

"Upstairs lying down," Kakashi replied, closing the door. "He fell unconscious again just like yesterday. He refuses to eat." He glanced outside and sighed. The snow that had fallen didn't stick. He hoped more came tonight.

"I'm not sure who you are exactly, but I'm glad you found him. I'm sure if you hadn't…"

Both men's heart clenched at the thought of what might have happened and they headed upstairs.

Iruka faced the opening door. He clutched at the sheets and avoided Genma's gaze. "I told you to drop my stuff somewhere, didn't I?" he scoffed.

"Bullshit," Genma snapped, standing over the brown-haired young man. "You always try to push my away, why? I only want to help you."

"Why? Because you think you know what's best for me."

"I do!"

Kakashi could see this conversation had nothing to do with him, so he quietly slipped away. With a hand tangled in his hair, the veterinarian gave an ironic laugh as he leaned against the hall wall. Here he was, thinking he actually stood a chance, when there was someone else still in the picture.

But Genma didn't stay long. Apparently Iruka would divulge no further information on why he could only remain conscious for only several hours. The orders to keep a close eye on the lawyer and keep him eating healthy were given to Kakashi before Genma headed back to the orphanage. He loved Iruka, yes, but he hated his stubborn streak.

Kakashi would be able to stay with Iruka tomorrow, Sunday, but Monday through Friday would be no good. "You _can't_ go back to your place?" he asked for a second time, trying to piece together the little things he'd been told.

"That's what I said," Iruka sighed, staring at the five goldfish. Even though they were simple creatures, he found them more exquisite than the tropical fish at the first Sannin Law Office branch.

"If I go to work Monday, will you leave?"

"I have no where to go," the brunet scoffed, placing a finger to the cool glass.

Kakashi smiled as his fish swam to the digit then dispersed just as quickly. That's when he noticed the harsh red marks on the lawyer's wrist. He reached out slowly but Iruka jerked away, his glare fierce.

"Don't touch me," Iruka hissed.

"I'll go make you dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

Kakashi nodded solemnly as he stood and exited his own bedroom. He sighed and crossed the hall to the spare quarters. The sad thing was, no matter how rude the young man was, it wouldn't lessen the unrequited love he had for him. "I'm pathetic…" Kakashi fell face-first onto the bed.

* * *

"Sasuke, right?"

The dark eyes coldly regarded the boy now walking beside him. They were being put to bed for the night and it was the first time anyone had approached him since his arrival.

"You're Sasuke, right?" the grinning blonde continued, tucking his arms behind his head. "I've seen Genma with you. Did you really kill your family?"

Sasuke snapped and turned sharply, pinning the boy against the wall, his hand clamped around his throat.

"Sasuke, let him go!"

"Sasuke!"

He couldn't hear them; all he could hear was his and the other boy's racing heartbeats pounding in his ears. He wanted the neck in his grip to snap for such an accusation.

"Sasuke!"

The ebony-haired teen stepped back at that particular voice, arms at his sides. He stared at Genma from under his bangs.

The man walked through the crowd of adults and orphans and knelt beside the wheezing blonde. "Naruto, are you okay?" The boy nodded and slowly raised his head. He managed to grin at his teacher. Genma smiled wearily and helped Naruto to his feet. He then turned his attention to the brunet.

Releasing the blonde, he grabbed Sasuke by his upper arm and dragged him down the hall and outside. The man reached deep into his pockets after releasing the appendage and pulled out two things as the heavy door swung shut. Genma lit the Newport positioned between his lips and took a long drag. "What did Naruto do?" he sighed, falling against the outside wall.

Sasuke remained silent, tugging at the end of his sweater.

"It was obviously something about your family to get you so worked up. But do you know what you just did?" the man laughed. "You proved to them that you damn well could have killed your family!" Genma crushed the cigarette in his hand and pounded against the side of the building. "God, we're trying to help you. You're just as stubborn as Iruka."

He removed the pack of cigarettes once again, along with the lighter. "Naruto's not a bad kid. Thing is… he never even knew his own parents. Some of the children here haven't, so you're lucky. I try not to pick favorites, but the little brat picked me. You obviously want Iruka to recognize you, but I'll tell you right now, he has no heart. Go back inside," he muttered, dismissing the boy.

The silent Sasuke turned and disappeared into the building.

Genma slid down the wall and sat back on his haunches, arms balanced atop his knees, and then lowered his head to stare at the concrete beneath his feet. He sighed and the unlit cigarette fell from his mouth. "I'm too young for this…"


	9. Faux Snow Sunday

**Title:** December

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Fired from his job, his world freezing around him, Umino Iruka must try and cope with the fact that he no longer has anything else left. Hatake Kakashi, owner of an animal clinic, proves that there _are_ things worth living for.

**Pairing:** GenIru, OroIru (non-con), KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—sadly. I'm just using the characters to express my mounting love for the show.

**A/N:** I am _so_ sorry this is so short! It's just… it was right there in my head; Genma, Naruto, Neji and Hinata, Shikamaru… even little Hanabi! Who knows when you might see them again? Also, college finals are coming up and I _really_ need to study. This is my first semester, and I already know I did bad, but maybe the finals can be the difference between an F and a D (sheepish smile). Also, also… If this chapter seems to be leaning a little toward NaruHina, so sorry also. I've had this drabble in my mind that I'm still tweaking, not NaruHina, but Hinata's involved. (waves her hands) Not the main point! Nibble on this chapter, reread, just… stay placated until the end of next week. (runs off) !

Uh… also… I couldn't think of a better chapter title X3

**EDIT:** I removed the shorter version of chapter nine and put in this new one. I wanted to remove it and put it back in because replacing a chapter doesn't allow it to show up in the e-mail of those who have me on author alert (titters). And to answer **Uzamaki Liliana**'s question, yes, Kakashi loves Iruka. Of course he does! See… Kakashi knows our dolphin from loooong ago, but Iruka chooses not to remember… (laughs) Bwah! I'm giving it away. Anyhoo, I hope you like the new addition; I decided, might as well end the day.

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter Nine – Faux-Snow Sunday_**

Genma had cooled down since Saturday. He had locked himself away in his room—good thing about the weekend was that he didn't have to teach—and smoked his entire pack away. By noon Sunday, he was feeling well enough to go out and buy another pack, maybe the entire carton. Next weekend he'd be paying a box of patches—the gum made him want to smoke even more. He dragged on a jacket as opposed to the long coat and took to the back path. There was a soft rustling as he passed by the shrubs that stayed growing throughout winter and stopped, smiling. "You're going to get caught one of these days."

A head of brilliant blonde hair popped up, Naruto laughing sheepishly. The boy ran over and joined him, shaking himself free of leaves.

"You're not supposed to leave the orphanage grounds, you know," Genma sighed as he patted the boy on the head. "But that never stopped you before. Come on."

Naruto grinned and walked beside the man. They both knew why he had pulled the turtleneck sweater from the bottom of his drawer—to hide the marks Sasuke's fingers had left behind.

"He not bad, you know," Genma stated when they entered the corner store.

"Oh! I know. I just wanted him to say _something_. He bottles everything up. I guess I picked a bad subject, huh?" Pulling away from the man, Naruto's brow furrowed as he looked at the snacks covering the shelves. He blinked, feeling eyes on him, and turned quickly to find a young girl dressed in a navy dress staring at him. He grinned and raised his hand to wave; she seemed cute.

Hinata gasped, blush deepening, and timidly raised her hand to execute a small wave of her own. Her gaze was quickly directed to Neji as he walked up beside her. He glanced at the blonde and gave his cousin a smug smirk.

"Naruto, hurry up and pick something."

"Okay!" Naruto smiled at the obvious relatives then snatched a bag of chips up to take to Genma.

"Why didn't you say something?" Neji scoffed, nudging his cousin forward. They had stopped in after church to assess Hinata's feminine needs. The young girl squeezed the box tightly where it was hidden behind her back. "You need to change this shy, timid attitude while there's still time. Go pay for your… things."

"He's still up there," Hinata whimpered.

"Go," Neji growled, all but pushing her up front to the register.

Naruto and Genma were just moving away, but the boy stalled. "Naruto," the man groaned. He noticed what the girl was purchasing and grabbed the blonde's hand. "Talk to her another time."

"I might not see her another time!"

"Hinata," the girl said quickly. "Hyuga Hinata."

Naruto grinned as he was dragged along, passing a smirking Neji. "Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!"

"You're an idiot," Genma sighed just before the door closed on them.

Neji followed them with his eyes then blinked. He'd told his cousin to meet him outside as he left. "Shikamaru!" he yelled up the street.

The dazed boy stopped and looked over his shoulder. He exhaled deeply and started back to the other boy; the Hyugas might also end up being his classmates.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked, glancing at the black sedan to see if Hanabi was still in there. Hinata's younger sister had insisted on going home with them.

"To the library," Shikamaru replied, staring at his feet. He had also been one of many hoping the snowfall would have lasted. By lowering his head, he missed the other's rising eyebrow.

"The library's in the opposite direction," Neji drawled, unsure if his friend was still right in his mind.

"Yeah. I was there. So was Kiba."

"Please fix whatever problems there are between you two," Neji sighed, running a hand through his lengthy locks. "I'm tired of his whining every morning."

Shikamaru made a soft sound resembling a chuckle and folded his hands over his chest. He was having a losing battle with his mother, even _with_ his father on his side. Maybe broaching the "relationship" subject would give him some leverage.

"Do you want a ride home, Shikamaru?" Hinata had asked the question. She was clutching the paper bag tightly, slightly embarrassed.

"Nah. I'll walk. It'll help clear my mind." With a slight wave of his hand, the Nara youth continued up the sidewalk. He could hear the car doors closing behind him. Lowering his head, he sighed deeply. "What a troublesome life I lead."

* * *

Genma, after having returned to the orphanage with Naruto, stood amongst the other adults as they watched the children enjoy themselves. His honey-golden eyes rose to stare beyond the small fountain. Through the cascading water, he was able to make out a dark color. He sighed and searched his pockets for the new pack of Newport cigarettes.

"That's not a good habit," one of his co-workers remarked as he started away.

"Sue me," the young man said over his shoulder, cigarette hanging from between his lips. He evaded some children being chased by an older teen and made his way around the fountain to find a sullen Sasuke. An icy glare was shot in his direction, and he admitted it, he deserved it. With a sigh, Genma took a seat on the low wall beside the boy.

"What do you want?" the brunet spat as he steepled his hands, elbows balance atop his thighs. He glared at the wood chips strewn about the ground.

"Don't you think you should apologize to Naruto?"

Sasuke's dark eyes widened then narrowed suddenly and he gave a harsh laugh. "You're kidding, right? Apologize to _that_ idiot?"

Genma leaned forward to glare at the boy. "He was only trying to be friendly. After yesterday's incident, I doubt anyone wants to be near you. But guess what? Naruto still does. He's willing to be your friend. That's something you should consider." He blew out the smoke with a deep sigh, then gave a sheepish smile as he held out the cigarette to Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at it then up at the man. "What am I supposed to do with that?" He shook his head then stood, glaring down at the man. "Why are you so kind to me?" he scoffed, trying to calm his voice and keep it from breaking.

"Because you remind me of someone I know," the man said with a soft smile. "I think you know him."

Sasuke visibly relaxed then sank back onto the wall. He was tired. He was tired of everything; of the pain weighing down on his heart and being unable to share it with anyone so it could be relieved, the tears he longed to cry, the whispers behind his back—everything.

Genma smiled as the boy took the cigarette and sat back as best as possible without falling into the fountain. With a sigh, he closed his eyes. He would wait for him to ease as much pain as possible. How long had be been quiet for? He could here the movement of the wood chips and knew the cigarette was being stubbed out. There was a rustle of clothes and the man opened his eyes to see the boy standing. "Where are you going?"

"Back inside," Sasuke said softly. "Maybe I can scare some little brat into giving me his lunch." He spat onto the ground to rid his mouth of the taste of the cigarette then looked over his shoulder. His expression softened minutely and he allowed himself to smirk. He walked away with the sounds of Genma's chuckling floating around in his head.

§§§

Genma yawned and scratched the back of his neck before digging around in his pajama pockets for something to tie his hair up with. For a December night, he was feeling uncharacteristically hot. At the sound of a door opening, the man stopped and turned halfway around.

Sasuke closed the door behind him and made his way to the waiting Genma.

"My bed's going to be full now," the man chuckled, wrapping his bare arm around the brunet.

"There's someone else?"

"You make it sound like I'm having an affair!" He lowered his voice as he realized the rest of the hall was sleeping and dragged the uncertain teen along to his room.

Bright blue eyes flew open at the sound of the door opening and the blonde sat up.

"Naruto?" Genma whispered. He didn't want to turn on the lights in case the other boy was sleeping.

'_Naruto?_' Sasuke knew the man felt him go tense, but he didn't care. What he cared about was why the blonde idiot was here also. He still felt he deserved an apology and not vice versa.

"Right here," a soft voice replied. "Is that…?"

"Yeah. It's Sasuke." The man closed his door and pushed the silent boy toward the bed. "What's the sleeping arrangement here tonight? Are any of you hot?" He moved to one of the windows in his room and pushed it open.

"It's below zero!" Naruto yelled, standing up in the middle of the bed.

Sasuke was still furious over what happened yesterday, but he stared openly at the boy, wondering where all of his energy came from. He figured the other boy must have felt a prickling sensation to being stared at because those baby blues were turned in his direction.

"Hey, listen," Naruto started sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "About yesterday, I admit it, it was a stupid thing for me to do—"

"You admit it?" Genma laughed.

"Shut up, old man! I'm trying to apologize here."

"Forget it," Sasuke sighed before the blonde could go on. "I had no right to overreact as I did."

"You did! You had every right to," Naruto rushed out. "It's bad enough you lost your entire family, but for people to keep accusing you of killing them, even _after_ the trial results said you were innocent… I'd go off like that also."

The brunet continued staring, but with less conviction than before.

Genma hung his upper half out of the window and suddenly moaned, "Feels so good. You two take the bed. You're going to need each other's body warmth because I'm sleeping under this open window." He was smiling inside because he knew Sasuke was now undecided on what he should be feeling. Naruto had that effect on a person.

The blonde teenager spun back around, twisting the sheets around his feet, and stared down at the other orphan. "You heard him," he sighed. "I want to get back to sleep, so get in here." He dropped onto the bed, bouncing a few times, then tossed a pillow to Genma.

"Thank you!"

"Whatever. Sasuke, come on."

Sasuke blinked then slowly made his way to the side of the bed. He sat, swung his legs up, and stretched out. The sheet covered him and the other body pressed against his side. He slowly raised his hand and squeezed the arm draped over his chest. He couldn't smile, but he did remember those times when he'd crawl into bed with his parents and wake up with his father's arm locking him in place. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and slowly succumbed to slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** Ug! Moving too fast with the Sasuke/Naruto pairing? Might be. But like I said, my brain's on the verge of frying right now. So… nothing more until… until… two weeks from now! (cackles and runs off to fail miserably)


	10. Lunch Date

**Title:** December

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Fired from his job, his world freezing around him, Umino Iruka must try and cope with the fact that he no longer has anything else left. Hatake Kakashi, owner of an animal clinic, proves that there _are_ things worth living for.

**Pairing:** GenIru, OroIru (non-con), KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—sadly. I'm just using the characters to express my mounting love for the show.

**A/N:** It hasn't been two weeks, has it? (hangs her head) I have no self-perseverance. I haven't even taken my finals yet, OR began studying for them. But I'm pushing out KakaIru chapters… Tch! Anyhoo, I came up with this chapter when I went to O'Charley's the other day. It wasn't actually going to the restaurant, but more one of those mini-thingies set up in the mall. Problem was, I checked the O'Charley's website and their menu, but they dun have a Philly cheese steak sandwich. I had one! So Kakashi and Iruka are gonna have one also!

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter Ten – Lunch Date_**

Kakashi felt uncomfortable leaving the sleeping man, but work beckoned. He stood beside the bed and reached down to brush the brown hair away from Iruka's lips. How many years had he longed to kiss those lips? He ghosted a thumb over the scar on the bridge of the young man's nose. Iruka gasped softly in his sleep and Kakashi smiled. He glanced to his right to make sure the note explaining why he'd plugged out the phone was in place—he didn't want the ringing to be a disturbance—then left for his clinic.

Shikamaru was there once again.

"You can't keep avoiding him," the man told his part-time employee.

"I can try."

They entered the shop.

§§§

Iruka drank the coffee on the tray with his breakfast, leaving the food. He had risen about ten minutes after Kakashi left. After his shower, he took the time out to explore the house. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and he admitted it was a pleasant place. With the bedrooms upstairs, the kitchen, half a bathroom, and the den were downstairs.

Iruka made himself another cup of coffee and retired with it to the den, where he sank into the soft and comfortable, yet firm, couch. For immeasurable hours, he realized, he would be here doing nothing. He would have liked to collect his most needed possessions from his apartment before they tossed it all out in the streets, but he was terrified of running into Orochimaru.

Iruka sighed, leaning against the back of the chair, and tilted his head to the side. He blinked and reached for the framed picture beside the lamp, both on the table. He could admit Kakashi was a handsome man, but his heart no longer raced for anyone. With his sharp eyes, the young man noticed there was writing on the back of the image. He pried the frame apart—if Orochimaru could invade other's privacy, why couldn't he—and slipped out the photo.

"We'll be friends forever, you pervert," he read softly; flipping the image over once more, he noticed the other figures surrounding the silver-haired teenager. There was no scar, no mismatched orbs. What he did notice, however, was that the boy Kakashi's arm was wrapped around had crimson-colored eyes.

Iruka dropped the photo as he stood and rushed to the bookcase. He pulled out the yearbook he found instantly and flipped to the index in back. Hatake Kakashi. He didn't want the main photograph everyone took, but the ones that were taken when you were unaware. "Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha… Obito." He flipped to the given page and stared at the large photo.

The boys were in a classroom, Kakashi sitting on top of a desk. The crimson-eyed youth had his arms wrapped tightly around Kakashi as they both grinned—they had probably been laughing moments before—at the yearbook photographer.

Iruka scoffed and snapped the book shut, replacing it on the shelf. He rubbed his arms, suddenly feeling cold, and stared around as though he'd never seen this room before. With a deep sigh, the young lawyer decided he couldn't stay cooped up unless he was busy. As soon as the door closed behind him, the phone on the kitchen counter rang.

§§§

Kakashi hung up with a sigh. Iruka should be awake by now. And because Shikamaru had left to run an errand, he couldn't step out to check on his guest. The veterinarian sighed again, raising a hand to cover the eye that had been transplanted to him.

Everything had happened so fast that day, but he remembered it all. In the wrong place, at the wrong time, Kakashi and Obito became statistic victims of gang violence. As a donor, Obito's eye had been given to Kakashi who'd been in desperate need of it.

The man dug his fingers into his skin the lowered his hand as the soft bell rang. A warm smile was directed to the owner of the boxer being brought in to him. He'd try calling his house once he was through here.

§§§

Iruka hugged himself tightly as he stared around his bedroom. The receptionist in the lobby had almost burst into tears at the sight of him—Iruka hated pathetic people; the boy said he was worried that something happened because no message had been left with him.

Smoothing back the loose ponytail he'd pulled his brown hair into, Iruka sighed. He'd secured his home for several more days, but he still couldn't stay. Genma would accept him but not without answers to his questions. Iruka had no answers for him. Then there was the man called Kakashi. The brunet sank onto his familiar mattress, tangling his fingers in his hair. He felt compelled to stay with him, but he couldn't forever.

Iruka knew he had to leave the apartment soon before word got out that he was here. He reluctantly stood, but instead of head out the door, he moved toward the dresser and grabbed the framed photo there. Kakashi wasn't the only one who cherished memories. With the family photo clutched against his chest, Iruka left everything he owned once again.

Ironically enough, Pet Paradise was four blocks from the apartment—Kakashi's house was two blocks down and two blocks further around the corner. The owner of the clinic looked up to greet his new customer and his heart slowed. "Iruka? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Iruka quietly strode to the soft leather waiting chairs and took a seat. He'd dropped the picture off at the house and fixed the one he had taken out before coming here. And yes, there was something wrong. "I'm hungry," the brunet grumbled, staring at the selection of magazines. He knew if he looked at the other too long he would broach the subject of "Uchiha Obito". '_I wonder if that kid knows him…_'

"I only have one part-timer now and the other two aren't due until—Oh, look. There they are."

Shikamaru rushed to the front of the clinic after hearing that. It was only twelve—maybe twelve-thirty—and school didn't get out until three. '_That's right!_' He mentally kicked himself. Today was half-day.

"You have perfect timing," Kakashi cooed. "Now I can take my guest out to lunch."

Sakura turned to stare at the silent man, but Kiba's fiery gaze was locked on the boy behind the counter. '_This is where you've been hiding, you bastard._' The boy scowled.

"Aren't you Umino Iruka?" Sakura asked.

"Do I look like him?" Iruka asked curtly.

"…Yes?"

"Then I am."

Kakashi's nervous laughter filled the silent storefront as he tried to ease the growing hostility. It was already bad enough that Kiba and Shikamaru were in the same zip code right now. "Iruka, let's go! I have the perfect place in mind." Undoing the straps to his apron, he passed by the frozen Shikamaru to get to the back. When he came back out, he was dragging a black pullover on over his head.

Iruka uncrossed his legs and stood from the chair to join the older man. He gave the girl a smug smirk as he passed her. Sakura glared at him. When she noticed Kakashi waving, she finally realized she was stuck with a bomb set to blow. The girl whimpered and silently prayed that she wouldn't have to dial 9-1-1 to save herself and the canines.

"O'Charley's?" Iruka read dully as they walked inside.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit." Kakashi ushered the brunet to a table for two and sighed deeply as they sat. He needed no menu for he knew exactly what he wanted. The waiters and waitresses knew also.

"I'm not so sure I'm hungry," Iruka mumbled as he looked around, trying to get a glimpse of what other people were eating. "Maybe a cup of coffee…"

"No. You told me you were hungry." Kakashi frowned. "Drinking liquids upsets an empty stomach."

"I'll see what you're having first," the lawyer said hesitantly as he flipped open the thin menu. "Here it comes," the veterinarian said in a sing-song voice. He braced his hands atop his thighs and smiled politely at the young woman setting down his plate. He then began drooling over his food.

"What the hell is that?" Iruka asked, eyes wide and voice half-filled with astonishment; the other half was disgust.

"A Philly cheese steak sandwich." Kakashi was absolutely giddy.

"That's… that's not food. You're clogging your arteries. You should know better than to eat that." Now he wasn't hungry. "Maybe I should just—"

"You're going to eat if I have to force-feed you," the vet threatened. "Now, pick something from the menu." "I guess I'll have what you're having," Iruka scoffed, glowering. "You seem to be enjoying it." He had seen what was in the menu; Kakashi's sandwich looked like the easiest thing to digest.

Kakashi glowed. "Oh. But because I'm a regular, they give me the whole sandwich." He had two halves of that same whole competing for space on his plate, along with the fries. "You're only going to get half."

"Doubt I'll eat it." Instead of the waitress, a waiter came over to take Iruka's order. He departed once he had it, leaving the young lawyer stuck with watching the other man stuff his face with French fries. Iruka sighed and glanced around. He had been reaching for the zipper to pull it down and open the jacket when his gaze fell on a black limousine.

"Kakashi, let's…" The brunet trailed off, the "go" never leaving his lips, and his heart resumed beating as a wealthy couple stepped out. He sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose, then his temples. He didn't want to live in fear like this, looking over his shoulder constantly.

Kakashi had been watching the young man ever since his name had been spoken. '_What are you running from?_'

Iruka slowly returned his attention to the food being set before him. He reached for the drink first because he wasn't ready to rush into eating what he'd never eaten before. The only times he can actually recall eating something was with Genma and what usually followed was sex. He raised dark eyes to stare at the man across from him. That wouldn't be happening here.

"Just close the sandwich, pick it up, and take a bite," the other instructed from the other side of the table.

'_Hell no…_' Iruka watched the slice of Provolone slowly melt.

Kakashi sighed and wiped off his hands. He stood and dragged his chair around so he could resume sitting at the brunet's side. He folded the sandwich shut and ripped off a piece, the cheese stretching. "Open your mouth."

"Get the hell away from me," Iruka spat caustically, backing away.

Kakashi took the man's jaw between his fingers and squeezed. He then forced the foot by the parted lips and shut the mouth. "Chew and swallow," he ordered.

Iruka slowly worked his jaw until the food was fit enough to be swallowed and did just that.

Kakashi sat back with a "proud parent" smile. "You did good."

"I should kill you, but this food would probably do me in first." Iruka picked off a piece of steak hanging on by a strand of cheese and popped it in his mouth. "I can feel my heart valves shutting down."

"Uh-huh…" Kakashi was now busy decorating the young man's fries in ketchup and mayonnaise. When they began yelling, it was worse than Kiba and Shikamaru. And right now, things were not pleasant in 'Paradise'.

"What do you mean you're taking the transfer!

"I'm still going to ride with you and the Hyugas."

"But you'll be getting out with them," Kiba growled.

"Well…" Shikamaru scratched his head. "Nothing's going to change."

"Nothing…? No…" Kiba gave a dry chuckle. "You're dumber than I am if you believe that."

"You're not dumb," Shikamaru said with a smile.

"Don't change the damn subject!"

Sakura covered her ears and prayed no one came in with all the noise in here at the moment.

Kiba stood over the fallen Shikamaru, his trembling fists clenched at his sides.

"Hear me out," the older boy groaned, flexing his throbbing jaw. "You actually hit me. Ow… As I was saying, I'm going to take the transfer, but in my senior year. I won't leave for Konoha Academy until August, next year. God. That really hurt." Shikamaru rubbed the side of his face and glanced up at his boyfriend. "Aren't you happy? We can go to that… thing." By "thing", he meant the prom.

"I am happy," Kiba snarled, rubbing fiercely at his eyes.

"Prove it," Shikamaru groaned as he sat up. He dropped his hands into his lap, waiting.

Kiba scoffed and knelt down before the other. He gently clasped Shikamaru's face between his hands—careful of the darkening bruise—and tilted his head to cover the other's mouth with his own. He grinned as he felt the fingers wiping at his tears. "You're a lazy, sadistic bastard, you know."

"You got one right," Shikamaru sighed, pressing his thumb to Kiba's chin. He slipped his tongue beyond the other's parted lips, taking control of the kiss.

Sakura peeked around the corner into the back. Her heart sank into her lower intestines in relief as she saw there was no blood or dead body. And just in time—the bell rang and she hurried back to the front counter with a broad grin. "Pet Paradise—We'll make your pet feel right at home!"

* * *

When Kakashi returned home that night, he smelled worse than he ever hand in all those years of running his clinic. One of his patrons had had an upset stomach and he received _both_ ends of the deal. With a weary groan, he closed the door behind him and headed straight for the laundry room. He was heading upstairs moments later, naked, save for the towel wrapped around his waist. A hot shower was calling him.

The vet stopped as he passed by his room on the way to the hall bathroom. Kakashi backed up and peeked through the cracked open door. Iruka was sitting against the wall, teasing the fish into swimming back and forth after his hand, with the phone to his ear. Kakashi's expression softened considerably and his heart melted as he listened to the man's laughter. '_He must be talking to Genma…_' Picking at a loose string on his towel, he disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door.

Iruka sat up at the faint thundering through the wall and recognized it as a shower running. "I think he's back," he sighed. "Again, I apologize and tell that brat I don't want to meet him. I didn't lose the case for him. Bye." He hung up after Genma said his goodbyes then stood from the bed. He stopped to make the bed then grabbed his picture and migrated to the spare bedroom. It wasn't fair for him to kick the man out of his own place.

Iruka flipped the switch and snorted in disbelief. Apparently, wherever Kakashi went, Kakashi left a mess. He picked his way through clothes and tugged the fitted sheet from the mattress. It was strange, what he was doing, because at his penthouse suite, other people cleaned up after him. With the clothes wrapped in the sheet, and the sheet bundle over his shoulder, he marched for the door, but he hadn't expected on Kakashi walking in.

Both men froze, Kakashi's eyes the widest. The towel that had once been around his wasit was now over his wet shoulder as he dried his hair and face with the end. This left his nether regions exposed. "I thought… thought you were…" He pointed behind him.

Iruka cleared his throat and stared at a point on the wall behind the man. "I was, but then I realized I was advantage of your hospitality by putting you out of your own room."

"Oh." Long pause. "Okay."

"Besides, your fish miss you. I think you were lucky to get some that have more than three seconds worth of memory." Kakashi laughed and Iruka lowered his head so the other wouldn't see the slight upward curls of his lips. He ended up seeing more than he bargained for.

Kakashi quickly removed the towel from his shoulder and wrapped it back around his waist. "Do you want me to take that?" he mumbled, pointing to the bundle of his clothes. "I was going to wash anyway."

Iruka handed it over without making eye contact then turned and hurried back to the bare bed. Once the silver-haired man left, the brunet collapsed onto the bed with a deep and tortured groan. He rolled onto his side and curled up into a little ball. Kakashi was downstairs with his face pressed into the cold washing machine.

A lesson they both learned would be to knock before entering, or more importantly, make sure you can see when you're walking around naked and you know you have a guest.

* * *

**A/N:** Ohohohohoho! (laughs behind her hand) Lovely day for all, wasn't it? Review my chapters! (pulls out a rifle and starts sniping out innocents)


	11. White Solace

**Title:** December

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Fired from his job, his world freezing around him, Umino Iruka must try and cope with the fact that he no longer has anything else left. Hatake Kakashi, owner of an animal clinic, proves that there _are_ things worth living for.

**Pairing:** GenIru, OroIru (non-con), KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—sadly. I'm just using the characters to express my mounting love for the show.

**A/N:** First final is tomorrow! It's Math, so I can pass it, hands-down, but the one on Wednesday… (feels her heart skip a beat) But I'm sure… I can do it! Yeah! So many people are rooting for me to pass, so I _know_ I can do it! And because of that, I bring you this chapter before my ultimate demise is upon me. The first half of this chapter—the pairing actually—is dedicated to a friend I met on LiveJournal. No, she's not dead, but she closed her journal and I'm not sure if she's going to share anymore of her writing, so I pass on her favorite pairing to you. Also, **Lennith**, told me, and I quote, the pairing was "rarr" XD

Also, the five goldfish that Kakashi-sensei have, they're my goldfish. Because I couldn't put myself into the fic—it would totally ruin it—I put my pets instead. I want Kakashi to love them as much as I go. God, I adore my fish! I'm gonna cry a river when they pass away… T.T I keep telling myself they're immortal gods, but… (sniffles)

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter Eleven – White Solace_**

Sakura greeted those she came across with a bright smile as she made her way to her locker. She wasn't happy because it was Friday—it was only Wednesday—but because she knew for a fact, that one of her worst teachers wouldn't be in class today. She was also glad Kiba and Shikamaru had fixed their problems so early; they could work on their project due Friday with only the usual arguments.

The young girl started on her combination and slipped the lock off once it was open. The hand slamming against her locker door prevented her from retrieving her books. Sakura sighed and pushed the splayed digits aside. She had her own problems, but they were irreparable. Her shoulder rose to ward off the kisses to her neck. "Stop. You disappeared on me all last week… Stop, Gaara!"

The red-haired boy fell against the wall of lockers after being pushed away. He laughed softly as he stared at the girl's frowning profile. "You can't ignore me."

Sakura slammed her locker shut and continued onto class without sparing him a second glance.

Gaara cut in front of her, a smirk on his lips. "You really don't want to see me?" He stepped aside as she continued her unresponsive act. "Fine. I'll just find someone else to take to prom."

"You do and you're dead…"

"_Huh_?" Gaara cupped a hand to his ear. He had already begun walking away. "Sorry, I can't hear you." Sakura glared at his back then turned around and broke into a run for her classroom. Gaara laughed to himself as he strolled down the hall.

Other students knew better than to get in his way. He was the token "rebel bad boy". He had torn off the sleeves on every school shirt and jacket he owned, thus exposing the tattoo on his left arm. Ironically, it was a Japanese character that could be translated as "love". Gaara sighed as he threw open one of the front doors. If she wanted him, she would know where to find him.

§§§

Sakura stood beside the table where her friends were seated, unable to sit. She wanted to take her lunch with her outside so she could find Gaara and pummel some sense into him. Problem was, no one knew about their so-called relationship. With a resigned sigh, the young girl finally sat. Upon doing so, she was reminded of who she saw Monday. "Umino Iruka." She said the name as though the taste of bile still resided in her mouth. "He's your stereotypical lawyer. A bastard to the bone with no regards for anyone else."

"Do you think he purposely lost the case? Because I've seen him in action and… he doesn't lose." Ino picked at her corn with her fork. "Maybe we should visit Sasuke," she said softly.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Sakura exclaimed, grinning. Her excited expression followed her organs as they all sank into the pit of her stomach.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino inquired, leaning forward.

The boys at the other end of the table looked up. Shino had placed his sunglasses atop his head.

What was wrong was that Gaara was looking for her. Sakura pushed away from the table and stood; she had never known he was so impatient. Their eyes met across the room, the girl glaring while the boy smirked. She excused herself from the table, standing, and made her way through the cafeteria to get to one of the side doors.

Gaara chose another, but they both met outside. "I got tired of waiting," he muttered.

"What does that have to do with me?" the girl spat, pressing her hands to his chest to keep him away. "Apparently I'm no part of your life, so find someone else!"

Gaara wrapped his fingers around Sakura's wrists and drew her arms away. He pulled her close, locking her arms behind his back. "I don't want anyone else." His voice was husky and his breath warm against her cheek. "I only want you."

"If you stay in school, you can have me," Sakura said softly.

"You're asking for too much."

"You want me—another human being! I don't think it's a fair enough trade, but I'm willing—" Her eyes widened slightly as the redhead captured her mouth in a demanding, hungry kiss. "Gaara…!" She tried to push him away but his tongue slipped into her mouth and she slowly succumbed.

Gaara's fingers released her wrist and came up to tangle themselves in the long pink tresses. Sakura wondered what he would do after her appointment to cut it short came and went.

They pulled apart moments later, Gaara smirking triumphantly. "Saturday," he said as he released her other wrist. "We're going out."

"Fine." Sakura smoothed down her hair and uniform and disappeared back into the building through the door she'd first walked through. "Ah…" She laughed nervously at all the stares she received from her table and hoped her lips weren't swollen from Gaara's rough kiss. The young girl took a seat at her table and hurriedly began eating.

"Gaara, huh?"

Kiba reached across to whack Sakura on the back as she began choking. "Ino!" the girl gasped. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Do you honestly believe people are as clueless as they seem in movies and TV shows?" The blonde shook her head then raised a hand. "You go outside." She raised the other. "Gaara goes outside moments later." She then clasped her fingers together and Sakura blushed the color of a ruby.

"That's not true!" the pink-haired girl stammered out s the entire table laughed. She dropped her head and gave a defeated sigh. "Please don't tell anyone else. At least, not yet."

"Oh, fine," Ino huffed. "But I'm the only one left that doesn't have a date for prom." She blinked her now wide eyes and leaned forward to glance at the end of the table. "Aburame Shino," the blonde sang.

The brunet pulled his sunglasses back on and looked away. "I have to tend to my—"

Ino slammed her hands down onto the table. "Bugs? For God's sake, man, you're not a nerd, and you're not a child anymore."

Shikamaru smiled behind his hand as he noticed the pink color tingeing the boy's cheeks.

"You're taking me," Ino said in a voice that left little room for argument. "And you won't wear those dumb shades." She stood with her tray to dispose of it.

"That's Ino for you," Chouji mumbled around the sandwich in his mouth. He was also going to prom, but he didn't need a date. Everyone else nodded in unison at his statement.

"Oh!" Sakura snapped her fingers. "Kiba, tell Kakashi I won't make it this afternoon. I want to visit Sasuke. I think Ino has practice for something, so she won't be able to come." She stood also, and ran off with her tray before anyone could respond.

"I don't understand women, but I know, firsthand, that they're nothing but trouble," Shikamaru mumbled.

"That's why you have me!" Kiba laughed, slapping his boyfriend on the back.

"You're worse than a woman," Shikamaru groaned, face buried in his arms.

"What was that, you sorry excuse for a man!"

The bell rang, drowning out the remainder of Kiba's obscenities, and signaled that lunch was now over. Sakura and Ino rejoined them so they could all head back to classes together.

§§§

"Let me get this straight one more time." The nurse gave the boys her full attention, arms crossed over he chest. "For two nights in a row—" She raised two fingers. "—he slept under an open window?"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Genma brow furrowed and he gave a congested sneeze. Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulder, both of their stomachs turning over at the stream of snot that flew from the man's nose to decorate his pillow.

"You boys can go back to the recreation hall," the woman sighed, pulling on a surgical mask for her own health. "I need to have a stern chat with Mr. Shiranui before I… operate."

Genma didn't like the gleam in her eyes, but the door was already closing.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as he and Naruto exited the building that held their sleeping quarters and headed back to the main one. They were seen together more often now but ever since that Sunday, Naruto had noticed the brunet was closing up even tighter than before. He grinned and stepped in front of him. "Let's play pool. I'm positive there's enough people there to get a good game going."

"I guess," Sasuke sighed.

But upon arrival to the poolroom, both teenagers were kept from entering when one of the adult employees walked up. "There's someone in the front office to see you," the man said with a smile.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, both questioning why the Uchiha had visitors, then looked in the direction of where the visitor was supposedly waiting. As a pair, they headed to the front.

'_They're joined at the hip now_.' The man rubbed a finger under his nose, sniffling softly. "Now, to find Izumo and con him into taking over for me."

Sakura was unable to contain herself when she saw the ebony-haired boy. Springing from her seat, she rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck. Naruto took a few steps away, his bright blue eyes slowly widening.

Sasuke just barely remembered the hysterical girl ambushing him now. He raised a hand, placing it to her shoulder, and eased her away so he could see her face. She looked as if she had been crying for quite some time. "Sakura. What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you," the girl said between sniffles. "I was so worried—so scared!"

Naruto smiled to himself and rubbed the back of his neck. He turned and silently walked out of the large waiting room. Whatever it was, it didn't concern him. "Sasuke's so lucky," he sighed out loud to himself as he headed back to the poolroom. "He had a life before he came here." His expression darkened and his smile became sad, pained. There was no one "out there" to visit him. Everyone he had and knew were enclosed within the chain link fences.

The blonde laughed suddenly; he was rebuilding the mask that had broken. With a renewed spirit and broad grin, he was ready to take the pool hall by storm.

Sasuke walked Sakura out after her visit was over. It would be futile to try and leave with her because the orphans could only get out if accompanied by an adult employee of the orphanage. He watched her disappear then sighed, watching his breath quickly condense in the cold air. He was instantly reminded of that cigarette Genma had given him and felt as though another one would be perfect right about now.

Even though the temperature seemed to drop with every passing second he stood there, there was no urge to go back inside. His nails dug painfully into the palm of his hands as he heard his mother's voice and felt her warm touch. When he was smaller, he used to stand outside during the winter, waiting. Sasuke closed his eyes.

‡‡‡

"_Sasuke," a woman's concerned voice called out. "Sasuke, you'll catch a cold standing around like that." The boy turned to see his mother rushing toward him, a thick blanket in her hands. "Why can't we wait inside and look out the window?" she asked breathlessly once she reached him. _

"_Because I wanna do it this way. You're going to wait with me, mommy?" the child asked, eyes innocently wide. _

"_Don't I always?" she said with a gentle smile. Sasuke laughed as his mother scooped him up. "I have to keep an eye out for you." She wrapped the blanket tightly around them both before sitting. "I can't have my baby sick and missing Christmas." _

_Sasuke snuggled close, tangling his fingers in her long hair. Together they waited and, after the sun dipped below the horizon, the snow began to silently fall; the event was almost like clockwork now. Sasuke giggled softly, looking up into his mother's warm eyes, then ducked away from her as she tried to kiss him. "Mommy!" _

"_Mother!" _

_Both mother and child looked up at the shout to see a figure walking toward them through the haze of snow. Itachi had his arms wrapped around his middle as he made his way toward his family. A small smile was on his face. "Mother," he sighed, kneeling beside them. "Father told me to tell you you're both crazy for doing this every year." He tousled Sasuke's hair, chuckling softly as the boy pouted. _

"_He tells me that every year," the woman retorted with a smile. She leaned across and managed to plant a kiss on one of her boys. "Then always sends you out for me."_

"_Ew!" Sasuke exclaimed. _

"'_Ew'?" Itachi grunted as he lifted his little brother. "One day, you're going to revel in the feeling of someone kissing you." _

"_Itachi!" his mother chided. "He's too young to be thinking about such things." She folded the blanket, shaking her head, and placed it over her arm. "Advise him when he's older." Her smiles were always warm and bright. _

_Together, Sasuke in Itachi's arms and their mother's arms around them both, the trio headed back toward the house. Light spilled out into the yard from the open doorway. The man of the house was waiting there for his family to return. _

‡‡‡

Naruto noticed the brunet's shoulder had begun to shake and he neared him. He had gone to find Sasuke when he didn't show for their game, and was told he was still out here. As he got closer, he heard the soft sobs and his eyes deepened to the color of a lapis lazuli gemstone.

Sasuke's own dark orbs flew wide at the arms tightly encircling him and he glanced over his shoulder to see a blonde head. "Naruto?" he forced out, his voice continuing to break. As the other's grip tightened, Sasuke's resolve shattered and he broke down. He turned in the blonde's arms and lowered his head to Naruto's shoulder, his anguished sobs and screams filling the air. "Naruto…!"

Naruto cried for him also, but did so silently.

Unbeknownst to the pair, the sun slipped out of sight. With its disappearance, the Uchiha "family waiting" tradition continued on; the December snow began to fall, but neither seemed to notice. They stood out in the swirling flakes, finding solace in each other's arms.

"They're going to catch pneumonia," Izumo sighed, shaking his head. Every window in the front lobby that had a clear view of the walkway was filled with an adult's face.

"I think it's cute," a young woman sighed dreamily.

Izumo rolled his eyes and turned away. He stretched every muscle in preparation; the job Kotetsu had suckered him into was putting the younger children to bed. He swore to himself he would kill his friend slowly.

* * *

**A/N:** Huh? What'd you think? Fitting, no? Oh. I'm sorry. I just _had_ to toss in some Izumo/Kotetsu potential relationship. The next chapter's going to begin with some "Kakashi loving the snow, and Iruka hating him for it" action, then fall back into some NaruSasu. Don't worry, minna-tachi! I'll give you all what you want. Oh, hey. If you actually tell me what you want, I might be able to incorporate it into the storyline. I'm working my way through December, lassies, so, we can either do it day-by-day or other day-by-other day.

(makes a muscle for no apparent reason) Okay, I'm off to order a pizza and drown in anime.


	12. Admittance

**Title:** December

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Fired from his job, his world freezing around him, Umino Iruka must try and cope with the fact that he no longer has anything else left. Hatake Kakashi, owner of an animal clinic, proves that there _are_ things worth living for.

**Pairing:** GenIru, OroIru (non-con), KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—sadly. I'm just using the characters to express my mounting love for the show.

**A/N:** What do I have to say…? Hrn… Ah, sou. One of my fish died yesterday. (smiles sadly) Yup. He lived long, though. So because my fish and Kakashi's fish are one and the same, I have to take one of his away—the biggest, most golden one—but not in this chapter; the next one. Also, here, let me clarify exactly what day it is. I'm using 2004's December, so right now it's Thursday, December 16th. I have to slow down. I don't feel like I'm going to have enough chapters. (goes to take another shower so she can come up with new ideas)

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve – Admittance **_

Iruka stood by the window, staring out at the carpet of snow that had hidden the sidewalk and streets. He then averted his gaze to the grown man playing in it. He shook his head with a scoff. It really was pathetic. Kakashi ran back into the house and Iruka turned away from the window. He took a seat on the bed and waited. It didn't take long for the veterinarian to appear in the doorway of the spare bedroom.

"Iruka—"

"There's no way in this lifetime or the next I'm going out there," the brunet said coldly.

Kakashi pouted and leaned against the doorframe. "It's fun, Iruka."

"Don't you have a clinic to run?"

"Only until the end of the week, and I doubt the roads are going to be shoveled by then."

"Why don't you go out and shovel it yourself?" Iruka sighed. He didn't want to go out there. He had no job, and with no work to preoccupy his mind, old memories would resurface.

"Why don't you help me?" Kakashi retorted with a bright smile. "Don't you have an inner child that wants to play and have fun?"

"I smothered it with my black heart. Now leave me alone." Iruka swung himself back into bed and stretched out. "Maybe I can try hibernating…" In truth, his inner child had passed away; it died along with his parents so many years ago in that fatal accident.

Kakashi entered the room, kneeling beside the bed, and took the younger man's hand in his own. "Please," he said in a husky voice, a sly smile tugging at his lips. "Help me make a snow angel."

"You're so pathetic," Iruka growled, yanking his hand away. "You're a child trapped in an old man's body. Get me a coat."

The veterinarian laughed, ignoring the "old" comment, and used his body weight to keep himself anchored on the floor. Every nerve in his body wanted to launch him onto the bed and place kisses all over his guest. Instead, he said "thank you" a multitude of times. He stood with Iruka and went ahead to find a coat for them both.

Once fully dressed, the men headed outside. Iruka stood on the stoop of the house and watched Kakashi launch himself into the snow once again. He wanted to go back inside where it was nice and toasty.

"Iruka!"

"What?" the brunet sighed in exasperation. He stepped down onto the white carpet and stood over the silver-haired man. He took the outstretched hand and, planting his feet firmly, yanked the other up from the snow angel design.

Kakashi stared at his work with a proud smile. "Now your turn," he said breathlessly.

"Why are you so dead set on making friends with me?" Iruka asked, glaring at the snow angel instead of at the man who made it. "I'm grateful for your hospitality—"

"Oh. We need to get more of your things," Kakashi interrupted. "I saw the picture you brought and thought—"

"Stop it! Stop being so damned nice."

"But Genma's nice to you."

Iruka's eyes widened and he snapped his mouth shut. "Shiranui Genma—nice to me? Ha!"

"He's your lover, isn't he? I assumed—"

"You assumed wrong!" They were the only two people out on the block so the young man felt it was safe to express himself to the fullest. "My life does not concern you, especially my love life! In fact, to make things easier... maybe I should just leave." Iruka turned and ran back into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Kakashi laughed softly and sank into the snow, lying on his back. "Wait. All I had to do was wait," he mumbled, berating himself. He closed his eyes and waited; he was waiting for the sounds of Iruka leaving him. Those sounds never came. With a grunt, he rose and headed inside without dusting off the snow. Kakashi found the young lawyer standing at the bottom of the carpeted stairs.

Iruka couldn't bring himself to step up. If he did, it would begin a slippery slope of events that might cause him to lose that small voice inside of him. It was unclear what the voice was saying, but it seemed important. "I want to get some of my clothes," the brunet said softly.

Kakashi smiled, his heart soaring. "We're going to have to walk," he said happily.

"Whatever. Let's go." Iruka turned without sparing the other man a glance and disappeared through the front door once again. Kakashi snatched up his keys from the rack on the wall and followed.

* * *

Genma stood before his students feeling slightly better than he had yesterday. The nurse's "operation" seemed to have been a success. As he dismissed the children for the afternoon, his gaze swept over the chair in the front row that had been empty during class; the one in the back row had also been empty. After sneezing into his tissue, Genma wondered how the two were faring. He'd been hearing about them all morning and thought it was amazing and still ironic how the world worked.

Naruto had never locked his door in the sixteen years of living in the orphanage, but he had last night. He wanted Sasuke to be able to have a proper rest. It was now going on two o'clock and the ebony-haired boy still slept. Naruto was trapped against him. Several times during the day he'd substituted himself with a pillow he had been keeping warm in order to relieve himself in the bathroom. '_Sasuke's bladder must be huge!_'

Naruto was now lying on his back, arms tucked behind his head as he stared at the ceiling—they'd moved again. He listened to the other's rhythmic breathing, the only other sound in the room. Sasuke shifted once more in his sleep and draped an arm over the blonde's chest.

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. When the sapphire blue orbs opened, they were staring up at the underside of Sasuke's jaw. Naruto yawned loudly and rolled over; his head fell from the other's lap. Naruto yawned again, but this time into his pillows. Why was he so tired now?

"Genma came looking for me while you were sleeping," Sasuke said softly as he leaned his back against the headboard. "He was trying to break your door down for having it locked and all the noise woke me."

"What did he want?" Naruto yawned again, trying to push himself into a kneeling position. He succeeded in getting his behind stuck in the air.

Sasuke pushed him over as he replied, "He wants to treat us to dinner."

"Dinner…" Naruto glanced at the clock on his dresser and laughed sheepishly. Apparently he had been even more tired than he'd thought; it was minutes to seven. He shrugged and sat up. Scooting to the side of the bed, he grabbed the edge of the mattress.

Sasuke listened to the other moan as various bones in his back popped in relief after he'd twisted his body as far as it could go. "Doesn't that hurt?"

Naruto grinned, shaking his head, and stood. "Actually, this way hurts a little, but it feels even better." With his arms stretched, he bent backwards as far as he could go until his lower back popped.

"You're strange," Sasuke sighed, standing. He unlocked the door and opened it. "Go shower. I'll tell Genma you're awake."

"Okay!"

§§§

People had begun emerging from their homes around noon and now, at evening, stood around in groups trying to find out exactly what places were open and when the streets would be plowed. But nonetheless, they all seemed happy to see the pure white substance.

Genma doubted the plows would open the streets until Friday. He glanced at the boys, more at the brunet. Sasuke still seemed a little unwilling to express himself to others, but Genma knew Naruto had managed to squeeze his way by the iron wall that was set up around the other boy. The Uchiha seemed to be holding his own against the endless chatter, though. "What do you boys want to eat?"

"Something greasy!" Naruto exclaimed. "I want a hamburger meal and a large pizza."

"I thought you only guzzled ramen," Genma said with a smirk.

"At the orphanage. I'm free now! And weren't you, Mr. Shiranui, the one who told me change is good?" The boy's bright eyes sparkled in good humor.

"What do _you_ want to eat, Sasuke?" Genma asked the other, now ignoring the blonde.

The ebony-haired teenager stared at his boots, watching how they sank slightly into the snow with every step he took, and tried to remember. Even unlocking a memory of what he loved most was painful. "Chinese food," he replied softly.

"I know a great place," the man smiled. "Naruto, we'll get your hamburger meal on the way back."

"Uh-huh…" Naruto's mind was elsewhere. He stopped, knelt, and jabbed a finger into the snow. A slow grin spread across his face and he scooped up a handful, rounding it into a ball. Sasuke glanced behind him when he didn't hear the other's footsteps and became the first victim. The snowball hit him square in the face. Naruto didn't have time to laugh; Genma would be turning around soon. When he did, he received the same fate as the Uchiha. The blonde boy then collapsed into the snow in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Genma stared at him then glanced at Sasuke. The boy glanced back and they both nodded. A snowball fight ensued between the three. It soon became a snowball war zone—children and adults alike joined them. Because of that, they didn't return to the orphanage until almost midnight.

As Genma entered his warm room to retire later that night, he was confident that he'd also made it by Sasuke's barriers.


	13. Coil and Strike

**Title:** December

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Fired from his job, his world freezing around him, Umino Iruka must try and cope with the fact that he no longer has anything else left. Hatake Kakashi, owner of an animal clinic, proves that there _are_ things worth living for.

**Pairing:** GenIru, OroIru (non-con), KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—sadly. I'm just using the characters to express my mounting love for the show.

**A/N:** (rolls around, moaning) I just had a Philly cheese steak and fries… X.x… so good it's painful. I think I lost my touch when doing this chapter; I tend to think I do that a lot. I'll start out all good and nice, almost even great, then go downhill, then come back up good in the end. Please, please forgive me… not just for the bad chapter, but because it's a long bad chapter. I wanted to split it up, but it was all just the one day—Friday. (hides under a rock) … T.T

Sorry for the sucky chapter title also. I usual base it around the chapter's contents, and I couldn't come up with anything for the entire written work, so I just focused on the serpent. (sheepish smile)

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter Thirteen – Coil and Strike_**

His brown eyes slowly opened and Iruka glared at the stucco ceiling above him. '_What the hell is he doing now?_' He rolled onto his side with a sigh and pulled the sheets over his head to try and drown out the sounds from outside his door. Somehow, it only got louder.

Kakashi was across the hall in his bathroom, belting out Christmas songs while he showered. He was an overflowing plethora of energy and he knew exactly where it came from—Iruka had moved in with him! Instead of just getting clothes, they had brought Iruka's apartment back. The furniture was in storage, but the man and every other personal belonging he needed was in this house—Kakashi's house!

The man's voice broke as he hit a particularly high note; not that he was singing in key anyway. Also, he was excited because Christmas was around the corner. He stepped out of the shower, this time wrapping and securing the towel tightly around his waist. He grinned at his fish in their home and climbed onto the bed to get to them.

The young vet had had to flush one down the toilet in the early morning because it passed. He'd noticed it moving a little sluggish, but he was happy that it had lived a long full year. He felt that was better than it being food for bigger fish.

"Morning," Kakashi cooed to the remaining four. "Are you hungry?" As soon as the lid was lifted, the tiny creatures swam to the surface, mouths opening and closing swiftly. "That's what I thought," he laughed.

Iruka backed away from the bedroom door with a soft sigh. He had been all ready to tell the other man off on his horrible singing, but Kakashi was emitting too much love at the moment. It was going to be extremely hard for Iruka to maintain a shred of sanity with Christmas just nine days away. Work saw him through it the many years before, but could he trust Kakashi enough to allow him to be the new medium in his life? The young man scowled and discarded the notion immediately. Since he was completely awake now, he might as well find something to eat. He disappeared down the stairs.

Kakashi joined him several minutes later, a Santa hat planted lopsidedly on his head. "Take it off," Iruka ordered, his fork abusing the scrambled eggs. Eggs and bacon were all that he was allowed to eat in the morning; sometimes there were the occasional hash browns.

"My hat or… something else?" Kakashi gave an impish grin and received a deadly glare in return.

"The hat. Christmas is—"

"Eight days away!" Kakashi exclaimed, dropping onto the stool in his kitchen alcove. Iruka was sitting on the other side. He reached down and stole a strip of bacon and munched on it while he spoke. "Don't you love Christmas, Iruka?"

"I absolutely despise it," the brunet deadpanned.

Kakashi didn't press the subject any further. He turned on his perch and stared at the stove. What could he cook? He tossed the ball on the end of his hat behind him and sighed. He felt like something sweet. "Iruka, do you want a cinnamon bun? There's this cute little pastry shop I know that should be open."

"I just ate," Iruka snapped. "Are you trying to fatten me up or something? Gonna stick me in the oven and eat me?"

If the veterinarian had a moustache, he would be twirling it uncontrollably. Instead, he settled for a foolish grin, glad his back was to the other. "No," he sighed. "I just don't think you're at your proper body mass yet."

"I won't be able to fit my clothes." Iruka emptied his plate of its remains and set it in the sink.

"We'll get you new ones. All you have are suits anyway." Kakashi spun back around and pointed toward the stairs with a wide grin. "Go shower!"

Iruka was already walking away. About thirty minutes later, he came back downstairs. In borrowed clothes—he really did only own suits—the young man made his way outside to find Kakashi sitting on the cab roof of his burgundy Dodge RAM. He turned, determined to waste his life away in his new room, but was stopped by the snowball pelting him in the head. Iruka turned slowly.

Kakashi had pulled the little ball on his Santa hat back around and was using it to cover up his right eye. "Avast, ye—"

"Shut the hell up!"

There was a loud, yet dull thud as he fell into the truck bed due to the massive snowball launched at him. "For someone so malnourished…" Kakashi took a hold of the truck sides to pull himself up. "You're awfully strong." He landed in the snow with a sigh and reached up to find his Santa hat missing.

"Forget it," Iruka snapped. "Let's just go before your stupidity rubs off on me."

"Okay!" Kakashi ran after the young man, shaking the excess snow from his hair. He tucked his hands into his pockets with a deep sigh. "Iruka, did you know the moon was made of cheese?"

Iruka stopped dead in his tracks, his entire body trembling. Where the hell had that come from?

"Every time they send a man to the moon—"

"Do not utter another foolish word," the lawyer hissed. "Take me to this shop before I rip your tongue out."

"I was just trying to lighten the mood," Kakashi smiled. "But, uh, we're going in the wrong direction." They had been walking almost ten minutes when the statement was made.

"I'm going to rip your legs off!" Iruka roared, taking off after the fleeing man.

§§§

Orochimaru sighed, flipping his hair over his shoulder, and fixed his suit. The cold weather didn't bother him. He'd just left Tsunade at the bar inside polishing off tequila shots as if tomorrow didn't exist for her. He glanced up the street then down, wondering where Kabuto was with the car. In doing so, he spotted _him_.

The golden-eyed brunet felt his lips curl upward at the sight of his most precious treasure. Umino Iruka was running down the sidewalk, chasing another man—what were the odds? The moment seemed to happen in slow motion: the name left Orochimaru's lips before he could help himself and the dark head turned in his direction. Golden eyes sparkled devilishly while the brown ones lost all life.

Kakashi stopped as Iruka did and stared at the pale figure. '_They know each other?_'

No one had satisfied him as much as Iruka had. No one. Orochimaru slowly reached for his former employee and was unable to keep his smirk from widening as the man jerked away. "Iruka, don't be shy. It's been so long since we've seen each other. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" His fingers curled inward as he glanced at Kakashi and nodded.

Iruka had forgotten how to speak; his mouth had become dry and his tongue was swollen. He couldn't breathe. The man standing before him—the creature—had ruined his entire life and was now trying to play nice! He swallowed hard. "Kakashi," Iruka forced out. "Let's go."

"That's not polite, Iruka." Orochimaru had to suppress his moan as his fingers were finally able to grasp the younger man's upper arm.

Pain. Iruka's eyes flew wide, his body suddenly wracked with pain. He gasped as he felt his arms being twisted behind his back as they had been so many nights ago. He tore himself away from his former boss and fell against Kakashi, greedily taking in air to fuel his lungs into working again.

The veterinarian smiled politely at the ebony-haired man while placing an arm lightly around Iruka. "I'm sorry. I'm Hatake Kakashi. How do you know Iruka?"

"I was his boss," Orochimaru replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "It was such a shame to lose him, but it was my partner's decision and I couldn't stop it."

'_He's lying! Don't listen to him... Kakashi!_' Iruka tried to get the other man to keep walking, but the vet only took a few steps backward.

"You lost a great lawyer," Kakashi chuckled, smiling down at the dark head against his chest.

"I know," Orochimaru drawled, licking his lips. His gaze was drawn to the limousine pulling up and sighed. "That's me. I'm sorry we can't talk more, Iruka."

'_Stop saying my name so friendly!_'

Kakashi waved as the Sannin Law Office owner got into the vehicle then pried Iruka's hand away from his shirt. "Ready for pastries?" he whispered, twining his fingers with the other man's. He wouldn't press the matter any further because he felt Iruka should tell him when he felt ready. Right now, he wanted the brunet's erratic heartbeat to slow.

Iruka was ready to throw up—Orochimaru had touched him. After trying so hard to forget that feeling, the serpent had risen and sank its poisonous fangs into him once more.

"Come on, Iruka," Kakashi sang, practically dragging the other man down the sidewalk. They left an odd trail in the snow.

* * *

"Naruto—"

"Shh!"

"You're an idiot."

The broken links were peeled away from the post and the snickering blonde allowed the brunet to crawl through first. He then followed. Sticking as low as they could, the boys ran. "Where are we going?" Sasuke asked, breathless, when the finally stopped. He still couldn't believe the other boy had taken apart the fence himself for easier escape.

"I have no idea," Naruto laughed, straightening up with a groan. He really didn't know where they should go. "I just wanted to set you free," he admitted, allowing himself to fall face first into a pile of snow.

Sasuke was tempted to bury him—no one would be the wiser; they'd never find him. He stood over the body, sighing, and looked around. "Maybe we can go to the movies. I hear there's at least one thing that's good out."

"We'll see it!" Naruto exclaimed, spitting snow from his mouth as he sat up. "I have money." He laughed and stood, shaking himself free of snow. Grasping Sasuke's hand, the blonde took off running. In their hurry to get to the theater, the boys almost ran over a woman leaving a restaurant.

She let her sunglasses slip down the bridge of her nose to stare at the children. Her amber eyes glanced over the blonde and she laughed. "Hey, brat."

Naruto squinted up at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know I know you," he mumbled, freeing an arm to scratch his head.

"I got your punk ass out of spending years in juvenile hall for a misdemeanor. Tsunade?" she sighed, hoping the mention of her name rang a bell. It did.

The baby blues lit up. "Oh, yeah! That's right. The old lady!"

Tsunade's smile became forced as she gritted her teeth. "You ungrateful punk. How dare you disrespect me? I personally came down to fight on your behalf!"

Sasuke stared between the two arguing people then lightly touched Naruto's shoulder to remind him that he was still there.

"Oh! Hey, lady. This is my friend, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto pushed the reluctant boy forward.

"Uchiha…" Tsunade removed her sunglasses with a sighed and smiled, folding the objects into the breast pocket of her shirt. "I'm sorry to hear about your family and I'm even more sorry that my idiotic partner wanted to incarcerate you. I swear he thinks with his dic—lower regions," she corrected with a soft chuckle.

Sasuke shook his head, his way of silently telling her it was all right.

"Hey." Naruto took hold of Tsunade's arm, pulling her close. She smiled. "Where ya headed? Think you can give us a ride?"

"Sure thing, brat. My ride's across the street." Tsunade glanced at the brunet. "Coming?"

Sasuke nodded and followed after the pair of blondes; they seemed so similar—almost as though they could be related—he thought it was scary. He shook his head with a sigh and got into the blue Mustang.

Naruto was following when he noticed a familiar face across the street. He grinned and cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his yell. "Hinat—Ahh!" Tsunade had dragged him into the car and peeled away from the curb.

The quiet Hyuga child turned after hearing her name, but saw no one she knew. She sighed and returned to her window-shopping. Neji was already inside purchasing something because he knew what he wanted to get. With such a large family, they always began Christmas shopping early.

Neji came back out, his purchase hidden in his school case. "You don't see anything?" he sighed.

"I don't know what he wants," she whispered, blushing. "And I thought I heard someone calling me, so I got even more distracted."

"There _are_ other people you know than him," Neji reminded, unable to keep the scowl from his voice. "Like your family," he muttered under his breath.

"Neji?" Hinata stared at him, blinking.

He sighed, looking away. "Your father said he wanted us back at nine, so we have four more hours. _Please_ find something during that time." He turned and began walking in the opposite direction, case over his shoulder.

"Ne… Neji!" Hinata ran after him.

"You're such a coward," the boy sighed. He wrapped an arm around her. "I was only going to the café we passed earlier."

Hinata lowered her head, blushing, and moved closer to her cousin's side. Neji's grip tightened on his case's handle and he squeezed his eyes shut for a second. He knew it was wrong—they were first cousins—but he wanted her to see what was right in front of her eyes. He had never left her side after that terrifying night when she had almost been kidnapped; most of the family believed that's why she was the way she was now.

Neji released her and stepped away, never breaking his forward stride. He loved Hinata, but she was looking somewhere else.

"Neji." Hinata took his hand with both of hers and they stopped. She was looking beyond him rather than at him. "Neji, we passed the café," she said softly with a smile. Neji looked behind him and sighed. He took one of her hands and led her into the quaint shop.

As soon as they disappeared inside, a gaming shop across the street had two customers leaving who knew the Hyugas very well. One of them also knew of Neji's taboo love.

"Why didn't you get it for me for Christmas?" Kiba asked, happily hugging the plastic bag to his chest.

"Because you kept bothering me," Shikamaru replied, covering his mouth with his gloved hand as he yawned. Kiba had, indeed, kept him up most of the night rattling off his Christmas list. After sex, he wanted sleep, not noise. His eyelids drooped even more than usual.

"Shikamaru," Kiba sighed, nudging the other boy. "Wake up."

"What do you still want from me?" Shikamaru groaned, shaking his head.

"For you to pay attention to me, you jerk."

"I just wasted mon—"

"Wasted?" Kiba snapped.

"You always manage to put your foot in your mouth, don't you?" a female voice said tauntingly. Both boys looked to their lefts to see Ino half-in a yellow cab. She waved, smiling sweetly. "Kiba, I have no idea why you're still with him."

"Who are you waiting on?" the Nara youth cut in before the other boy could comment.

The door open, Ino sat with her legs out of the parked vehicle. "Someone," she giggled, wagging a finger. "Why don't you continue on to where you were headed? I'm sure it was someplace nice."

Shikamaru sighed and took Kiba's wrist between his fingers. Everything and everyone was annoying and troublesome. He glanced to his right as he pulled his boyfriend up the sidewalk with him, knowing exactly who was hiding. "Let's go to the movies," he muttered, not releasing the other.

"You just want to sleep." Kiba playfully head butted him.

"That too." Shikamaru stole a kiss from the Inuzuka then quickly raised his arm to signal for a cab.

As soon as they pulled away, Ino inched back into the cab she waited in. The shop door right across from the car opened and a flustered Shino made his way out. She smiled as he took a seat beside her and took the package. "Socializing with humans—it isn't so bad, is it?"

Shino had no comment. With his sunglasses locked away in the young girl's purse, he lowered his head and hid behind the high collar of his jacket.

The cab driver glanced in the rearview mirror as he pulled away from the curb and shook his head with a smile.

* * *

Sasuke had no interest in the movie—it was rumored to be an excellent one too, but he was more interested in the blonde boy beside him loudly munching popcorn. If anyone asked, the only thing he'd be able to tell them was that the film was about a girl and boxing.

Naruto balanced the bag in his lap and reached for his drink cup in the holder. After taking a long sip, he noticed the intense stare he was receiving from the other. "Did you want some?" he held out the popcorn with a grin.

Sasuke smiled, shaking his head. "Naruto." He reached out and wiped a crumb from the boy's face. "You're different from everyone else."

"Yeah," Naruto laughed. "People tell me I'm strange."

"You're not strange," Sasuke said, reaching into the bag. He popped the individual kernels into his mouth. "You're the type of person I wish I could be."

"Quit joking around," the blonde snorted. "I'm nothing but trouble. The orphanage probably already knows we're missing; Genma's going to have a cow; we'll be put on lockdown until we're of age—" Naruto hissed as the armrest of his chair dug painfully into his back.

The bag of popcorn fell to the floor, spilling, and the young blonde found himself kissing Sasuke in the dark, chilly movie theater. Sasuke had kissed him first but he was doing nothing to stop it. If anything, he was making things worse. Naruto tried drawing the brunet closer, but Sasuke pulled away. "What's wrong…?" he panted, blue eyes wide.

"This." Sasuke sat back and pushed up his armrest with a smirk.

Naruto grinned and pulled the Uchiha back down atop his, their mouths locking and tongues hungrily seeking out the other's. He bit down on his bottom lip to silence his moans as Sasuke's hot kisses trailed down his neck. The cheering from the surrounding speakers brought him to his senses and he sat up sharply.

Shikamaru blinked, attention now drawn to the two figures that had just sat up. Kiba was too absorbed in the movie to care. He followed the duo's movements as they stood and his eyes widened. They were passing him when the scene change lit up the entire room. '_Sasuke?_'

Whoever Sasuke was with, they both seemed very happy.

Shikamaru sighed and slouched down in his chair. "So troublesome…" he grumbled, stealing popcorn from Kiba's bag.

§§§

Genma wore an expressionless mask as he and the other adults of the orphanage got a severe tongue-lashing for having two young boys elude them all. He closed his eyes with an inward sigh. '_You screwed yourselves big time, boys_.' Even after thinking that, he knew he'd find a way to pull some strings for those two.

Again, for the second time in one week, Naruto's room was locked, but Sasuke wasn't with him. The boy had always wondered why the doors had two deadbolt locks and now he knew. One was for the supervising adult to lock to keep the children in.

The blonde glanced behind him and ruled out escape by the window; he'd tried before and was instantly caught because of the detectors installed on it. He pressed his hand against the door with a groan; he was desperate to see Sasuke—to make sure he was doing okay. Maybe kiss him again also. Naruto felt he should be the one who got punished, not the other boy. He shuffled to his bed and tumbled onto it, falling asleep.

Sasuke was already sleeping. They hadn't returned until almost two o'clock the Saturday morning and he was emotionally fatigued as well as physically. But he had found sleep by himself and with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Kakashi lowered the towel from Iruka's hair with a smile then reached for the brush he'd dropped on the bed.

Slowly, Iruka had shut himself away in some dark corner of his mind. Now, he was somewhat of an empty shell. The young man had his fingers splayed over the fish tank's glass side. "They're so wild now," he said softly, dull eyes watching the four fish fly back and forth.

"Their apparent leader passed away. They're confused," Kakashi replied. He tied Iruka's damp hair up into a ponytail and sat back with a sigh.

"I'm confused," Iruka said, dropping his hand into his lap.

"You're just tired. Go to sleep."

He turned his head and stared at the veterinarian.

The empty brown eyes broke Kakashi's heart, but he kept on smiling. "Go to sleep," he repeated in a whisper, standing from the bed. "You'll be back to normal in the morning." '_I hope_.'

Iruka turned and stretched out along the length of the bed. He hugged one of Kakashi's pillows close and closed his eyes. Sleep immediately overtook him. Kakashi smiled and turned off the lights. He would sleep on the floor beside the bed and let the aquarium light lull him to sleep as always.

§§§

He woke screaming.

Kakashi shot up from the floor and was holding down the young man as he thrashed around.

"It hurts… it hurts! Mommy! Daddy! _It hurts_!" Iruka forced all of his body weight against Kakashi's as he tried to get away from the searing pain. Orochimaru had awakened his nightmares once again.

As quickly as it began, it was over. Kakashi fell beside the other man, panting as strongly as he was. There was a soft whimper in his ear and he turned his head to smile weakly at the young man's flushed face. "I won't let anything happen to you." Iruka's brow furrowed then his entire face relaxed.

‡‡‡

_A light shone through the darkness to the screaming boy and he quieted and blinked up at it. The grinding metal and pain slowly vanished. "Are you an Angel here to take me away?" he sniffled. "I think my parents are already gone…" With his legs folded under him, he sat up slowly, wiping at his eyes. _

"_I won't let anything happen to you," a voice said softly. _

_Iruka smiled, giggling at the warmth the light that washed over him brought._

* * *

"Why the hell are you in the same bed with me!"

Kakashi yelled as he was kicked from his own bed onto the floor and rose to his knees, rubbing his behind. He raised his head and blinked through the haze of sleep to see Iruka glaring down at him. With a soft laugh, the veterinarian sank into the pillow he had on the floor. "Back to normal in the morning," he sang, closing his eyes.

"Freak…" Iruka scoffed, slipping from the bed. He padded his way across the hall and slammed the door. Kakashi simply pulled himself from the floor and hung off the bed.

* * *

**A/N**: Sasuke and Naruto's first kiss! (ties a rope around her neck) I know… it's bad. Review still—leave flames. I submitted to the Hyugacest… (jumps from the chair and cries as the rope snaps) I can't do anything right! Oh, if you're wondering, I sent the boys to see **Million Dollar Baby**. I haven't seen it myself, but I heard it really was good (smile).


	14. Saturday Dates

**Title:** December

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Fired from his job, his world freezing around him, Umino Iruka must try and cope with the fact that he no longer has anything else left. Hatake Kakashi, owner of an animal clinic, proves that there _are_ things worth living for.

**Pairing:** GenIru (ended), OroIru (non-con), KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, GaaSaku

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—sadly. I'm just using the characters to express my mounting love for the show.

**A/N:** (finishes her popcorn with a sigh) Ah-cha! This week was so busy for me, but I felt relaxed enough today to bring out a new chapter for my diligent readers. As I told a friend, also a fellow author—**Bomb-O-Maniac**, I would be bringing out chapters that take place within a day. I realized I was rushing my way toward Christmas, so I'm going to take it down a notch. (sheepish smile) There's not going to be a Sunday, but a Monday… or was that a Tuesday? (walks away, muttering to herself)

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen – Saturday Dates**_

Sakura took a step back after angrily rapping on the apartment door. It was almost two o'clock now and Gaara was supposed to have met her at noon. "I'm going to castrate him," she muttered under her breath, crossing her arms.

The door opened and a sleepy Temari stood there, her blonde hair in much worse disarray than normal. "Gaara, right? I think he's still sleeping. He might be sick."

Sakura dropped her arms and her eyes widened. "He can get sick?"

A smile flitted onto the blonde's face and she stepped aside. "He's been throwing up in the wastebasket placed beside his bed."

"Gaara can throw up?" Sakura was honestly astonished. She thought Gaara was invulnerable to all diseases. He acted as though he was immortal most of the time.

The young girl looked around the apartment flat and smiled. She'd expected dirty, dingy walls with peeling wallpaper; beer cans and bottles acting as a temporary carpet—there were a few on the living room table. Apparently Temari knew how to keep things under control for there was barely a speck of dust on any piece of furniture. Sakura's eyes grew even wider at the sight f the grand piano in the corner.

"Kankuro plays it," Temari explained before they headed down the hall where the bedrooms were located.

'_Kankuro!_' Sakura kept herself upright by placing a hand to the wall as she walked. The door to Gaara's room was pushed open and Sakura's heart went out to her boyfriend. He was hanging off the side of the bed, his head and arms dangling limply.

"I'll leave you two alone," Temari yawned, backing out of the room. She closed the door.

Sakura set down her purse and jacket and inched her way to the bed. Kneeling, her hand was pressed against the boy's forehead. "You're burning up!" Gaara gave a full body twitch and struggled to open his eyes. "Try to get on your back," Sakura instructed as she rose to her feet again. "I'll be right back." She rushed out of the room and stood at the edge of the hall looking around. "Kitchen, kitchen…"

"The double doors on the left," she heard Gaara moan.

Sakura hurried across to them and smiled faintly as she found Kankuro sitting at the table with a mug of coffee in front of him. He glanced up at her then returned to staring at nothing in particular. She worked her way around and finally headed back to Gaara's room with a bowl of hot and cold water, both with a cloth hanging from the side.

The redhead had managed to inch his way onto the bed some, but remained on his stomach and with his left arm dangling over the edge. "Gaara," Sakura sighed softly, setting down the bowls and kneeling. "How did this happen?"

"School uniform… no sleeves."

The pink-haired girl smiled and dabbed at his forehead with the warm cloth. "That's your own fault, right now I need you on your back."

"I'm going to throw up if I do that," the boy mumbled.

"Please?" she pleaded. "The sooner you get better, the sooner we can go out. Then you get all the kisses you want." Gaara's green eyes slowly fluttered open and he used his convulsing limbs to push himself up, where he fell onto his back. "You have a one-track mind," Sakura mumbled as she placed the cold cloth to his forehead.

"Kisses from you," he wheezed. "Are hard to come by." Closing his eyes, his chest rising and falling with every deep breath, Gaara tried to relax.

Sakura changed the cloth, dipping it into the water and wringing it out, and placed it back on Gaara's forehead. With a soft sigh, she folded her hands and placed both them and her head on the bed. She smiled at the feel of Gaara's fingers lightly running through her now short hair and made a promise to herself to stay with him until he got better and to do so… Sakura reached for her phone on her hip.

§§§

Shikamaru sighed and pulled his cell phone from the clip on his waist. He checked the name then pressed the TALK button. "Ah?"

Kiba shook his head, muttering to himself about how that's no way to answer a phone. They all sat at a table in a restaurant with the motif of an old-fashioned diner, the only difference was that it came with a buffet bar that Chouji was raiding every two to three minutes.

Shikamaru tilted his head back with a deep groan moments later. "Guess who I saw yesterday?" he muttered into the phone.

"Who?" Sakura replied on the other end as she changed the cloth on Gaara's forehead. She smiled at his half-hearted glare.

"Sasuke."

The young girl's eyes flew wide. "Sasuke?" she squeaked.

"Get off the phone," Gaara growled, trying to snatch it away.

"Shoo." Sakura slapped his hand away and sat back. "You saw Sasuke, where?"

"At the theaters last night," Shikamaru said, staring at the mountain of food Chouji had piled on his plate. He shook his head then looked at Kiba who had spoken. "What?" he mouthed.

"Sasuke was in the same theater as us?" the Inuzuka hissed.

"Sorry. Sakura, what did you say?" Shikamaru turned his back to the table and felt the burning glare tearing a hole in his back.

"Who was he there with, if you saw?" the girl repeated, now halfway across the room to remain out of Gaara's reach.

"Some blonde guy."

"_Guy_?" she squeaked, clutching her phone to her ear. "Wait. Blonde?" Sakura thought back to the day she visited Sasuke at the orphanage and the boy she barely recalled. "Do you think they were together?"

"Sakura," Gaara snarled.

"Hush up," she snapped.

Shikamaru shook his head. "They might be. They both seemed very happy. In fact, I think they'd just finished making out when I saw them." He pulled the phone away from his ear as the girl began squealing. "Oh, brother."

"She wasn't that happy when we got together," Kiba scoffed.

"Tell Kiba I heard that!" Sakura yelled into the phone. She gasped and spun around to see Gaara heaving into the wastebasket that remained by the bed. "Shikamaru. I'm sorry. I have to go. Remember what I said, I might not be able to come in." She hung up then rushed to his side "Gaara. I'm sorry. Is there any kind of medicine out there you should be taking?"

"Hey, girl."

Sakura brushed back her hair and stared at Temari in the doorway. She was startled into catching the bottle thrown in her direction. "Thanks…" she mumbled.

"Instructions are on it," Temari said. "I'll be gone for a few hours but Kankuro's still here, working off a hangover." She smirked and pulled a piece of lint from her black mesh top. Her black jean jacket was slung over her shoulder. "I think you're the best thing that ever happened to him."

Sakura smiled, blushing faintly, then turned back to Gaara as his older sibling went away. She pulled a tissue from the nearby box and wiped at his mouth then used the warm cloth to dry up the sweat on his brow. "Am I the best thing that ever happened to you?"

"Gimme the damn medicine so I can get my kisses."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Gaara closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Gimme," he whined.

"Fine, fine." Sakura smiled.

§§§

Kiba had just emptied his mug of hot chocolate when Shikamaru finished explaining why Sakura had called. Because she would be busy nursing Gaara back to health, she felt she wouldn't be able to make it to work at the clinic. "No matter," he sighed. "It'll be closed by Wednesday and it's not open on weekends. I doubt there's really gonna be need for her on Monday and Tuesday."

"Ah-ah…" Shikamaru tucked his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

Chouji raised his head, hamburger just beyond his lips, and stared at the door. He lowered the food after taking a bite and grinned. "Where's your new appendage?"

Kiba and Shikamaru looked up and the Inuzuka laughed. With his shades back in place on the bridge of his nose, it was unclear if Shino glared at the two boys, but Shikamaru was positive he did. Shino took a seat and folded his hands atop the table. All eyes were on him and the silence stretched on. "I hate women," he finally muttered, lowering his head.

The other boys began laughing.

"Now you see how I feel," Shikamaru quipped. "I said it once and I'll keep saying it, woman are nothing but trouble."

For the next hour, the four boys did nothing but talk about how much trouble girls were—Chouji ate throughout most of the discussion.

* * *

Hinata whimpered and placed her finger in her mouth. Every year, it was the same thing. She finished wrapping gifts and her fingers looked as if they should also be under the tree. Hanabi was out with their father and Neji was about three hallways and several doors away. She sighed and stared at all the items before her. Tears welled up in her light lavender eyes because she realized this was only her third package and she had dozens more to go. Hinata fell back onto the pillows she'd stacked behind her with a disgruntled cry.

"Need help?"

The girl gasped, her eyes flying open. She found herself staring up at her first cousin. A deep blush spread over her face and she sprung back up, trying desperately to cover her unwrapped presents.

Neji rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You can't do them all by yourself. Just take out your father's, Hanabi's, that boy's, and mine. I'll do the rest and leave the top open so you can see what's what."

Hinata nodded meekly and quickly made a separate pile while Neji began righting what was wrong. She folded her legs beneath her and leaned forward to watch the boy work.

'_You're too close_.' Neji turned and smiled at her. "Could you make me a snack or something?"

"There's cookies and milk downstairs!" the young girl rushed out, lowering her head. She stood and ran off.

Neji sighed deeply and continued working. He knew he had immeasurable amounts of patience, but when it came to Hinata, he went all to pieces. Her raw innocence drew him and he just wanted to embrace that, embrace her tightly and never let go. The Hyuga groaned and slapped a piece of tape to lock the wrapping paper together. Thinking about her didn't make things better. He'd just finished wrapping a particularly cute crystal flower when he heard her returning.

Hinata panted softly as she rushed back to her room. The winding stairs always got the best of her. The milk-filled glasses rattled atop the stainless steel tray as she jogged down the hall.

The excess noise drew Neji's attention and he glanced over his shoulder. He turned back around, shaking his head. "Don't—" Neji winced at the crashing and lowered his hands. "Run," he muttered, standing. He stared at the mess his dear cousin created and thought she was even cuter now. Her legs, adorned with black tights that probably caused her spill, were stretched out behind her and her skirt had risen high.

Hinata drew herself to her knees with a soft whimper and began piling the cookies back onto the tray. She was reaching for the empty glasses when Neji's fingers touched hers, and she pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry. I'll get you some more."

"That's not it," the boy sighed.

"Then do you want a sandwich?"

Neji's fingers curled into a fist that he grounded into the off-white carpet. The sight of her slender legs had driven him up the wall but the small touch a few moments ago was tearing at his soul. "Here. Look." He picked up a cookie and took a bite with a small smile.

Hinata visibly relaxed as she sat back on her legs. "I'm sorry, Neji."

"Stop apologizing," he muttered around the cookie he held between his lips.

"Sorry…"

If Neji didn't love his hair so much, he'd be pulling it out in frustration. He helped Hinata to her feet, placed the tray aside, and then sat her down nearby so he could finish what she had started. This Christmas would be as pleasant as getting a tetanus shot, which he needed now that he thought about it.

* * *

Kakashi returned home later that evening from running an errand to find the other man in the den—after he'd searched every other part of the house within a minute. He entered the room and smiled at the sight of Iruka fast asleep, curled up on his side on the sofa.

A mug of half-drunk coffee was on the table in front of the young man and missing from the end table was the picture of Kakashi, Obito, and Rin, and their favorite professor. Along with the yearbook, the picture was on the floor beneath Iruka's head.

Kakashi sighed, smiling, and shook out the blanket that was on the chair arm. He covered Iruka then took a seat in the single chair on the opposite side. That's where he fell asleep while watching Iruka.

* * *

**A/N:** And this was Saturday! Consisting mainly of minor characters, I tossed in some KakaIru cuteness there at the bottom because… well, someone woulda prolly bitten my head off if I hadn't… (hides) Ah! And I'm sure y'all can guess which picture that is Kakashi has on his end table. The Yondaime and his three Genins, only they're young adults and he's their beloved teacher... ah, well, that part was the same.


	15. Temporary Pardon

**Title:** December

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Fired from his job, his world freezing around him, Umino Iruka must try and cope with the fact that he no longer has anything else left. Hatake Kakashi, owner of an animal clinic, proves that there _are_ things worth living for.

**Pairing:** GenRai (new), OroIru (non-con), KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, GaaSaku

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—sadly. I'm just using the characters to express my mounting love for the show.

**A/N:** They meet. They finally meet! Sasuke faces his fears. Kakashi… well… (coughs) A little Izumo/Kotetsu luvin! (does her hip-thrust dance) XD Omigawd, I'm such an idiot. How many days left until Christmas is this now? Oh. I skipped Sunday and Monday… what can I do with those days? So, this chapter takes place Tuesday, December 21st, so there's… four days left! Yay! Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!

I ADDED A PART NEAR THE BOTTOM! BEFORE TSUNADE AND JIRAIYA!

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen – Temporary Pardon**_

Sasuke sat up the sound of the key turning in the door. He stood as it opened and stared icily at the man. "It's your own fault," Kotetsu muttered, holding open the door. Sasuke walked by him and obediently waited. After the door was locked once more, they headed for the classroom together, the man in back. Naruto was already there, sitting at his desk with his head buried in his hands. Izumo was sitting in the back corner of the room, the blonde's personal entourage, and glanced up with a small smile as Kotetsu joined him.

Sasuke headed back to his own corner. He had just taken a seat when the few girls already in class surrounded his desk. His dark eyes widened and he blinked in surprise, trying to process exactly what they were all saying. The questions eluded him—he heard his name over and over. Sasuke stared around the small group to the front of the room.

Naruto looked away quickly and hid his face in his arms once again. Kotetsu and Izumo exchanged glances and another smile.

Genma allowed the front legs of his chair to touch the floor and he moved the toothpick in his mouth from once side to the other. "All right. Get off of him. We have a few more things to learn before I officially stop teaching for Christmas break."

"You should have stopped last Friday," someone commented.

"Yeah, well…" Genma stood, took a seat on the edge of the desk, and began lecturing.

Sasuke sat in back, diligently writing… a note. His head was bowed over the paper and he chewed on the end of his pencil as he thought of what to say. The paper looked as though a kindergartener had written it, but he'd gotten his message across.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

_Naruto. I know you're taking the blame for us being "grounded", but maybe we could share it, just like that kiss the other day. I don't know what came over me, but it felt right. I'm sure you think the same thing. I have no interest in the girls here—I saw you looking—because all of my interest lies with you. I'll meet you under the mistletoe, idiot, or maybe sooner._

_—**Uchiha Sasuke**_

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Sasuke folded the paper into as small as a square as possible and pushed it to a corner of his desk; it was for Naruto and Naruto only.

Class ended at its usual time—noon—and Izumo and Kotetsu rounded up their charges. All of the adults had their eyes locked on the blonde and brunet as the boys drew nearer to each other. Naruto's movements stopped at the fingers to his, but his gaze remained locked on the books on his desk. He squeezed Sasuke's hand then pulled away, holding the paper tightly. The Uchiha glanced behind him and gave the blonde a sly smirk, then began following Kotetsu out.

"Wait a minute," Genma spoke up.

The restless man stopped and gave a soft sniffle. "What is it? He has to go back to his toom until dinner."

"I need to have a talk with Sasuke and Naruto for a moment," Genma said as he cleaned the backboard. He glanced at the men and smiled. "I'm sure you can find something to do to pass the time."

Izumo stuck his hands into his coat pockets and walked out, Kotetsu trailing behind him.

The boys took seats in the front row, a desk between them. "I have no idea why you did it," the former lawyer sighed, forehead pressed against one of his geographical posters on the wall. "But I'm going to fix things… temporarily." He turned, his features hardest. "This is only so you can do Christmas shopping. Oh. And no passing notes in class." Genma smiled sweetly as he held out his hand.

Sasuke lowered his head and blushed deeply as Naruto stood to hand over the piece of paper. They watched as it was unfolded and waited as the man began reading to himself. Genma chuckled softly and shook his head. "You're such the romantic, Sasuke. Both of you go to your bodyguards. Here." He handed the letter back to Naruto and shoved him toward the door.

The blonde lagged behind as he read the written words and a grin split his face. "Sasuke!"

"I don't wanna hear it," the brunet mumbled, yanking open the door. Kotetsu pushed away from the wall and led the way back to Sasuke's room.

Izumo followed behind his appointed charge, his eyes glancing over the paper the boy was still holding up. A smirk tugged at his lips and he stifled his laughter at the signature. He thought young love was cute.

Naruto didn't even hear the deadbolt slipping into place. He was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling while recalling every word Sasuke had jotted down. No sooner had he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, he opened them halfway to someone lightly shaking him. "What?" he moaned, swatting at the hand. He rolled onto his stomach.

"You got a pardon, kid." Izumo turned the boy back over. "Open your eyes." Naruto did as he was told, squinting up at the man. He yawned loudly and tried rolling back over. Izumo sighed and dragged the blonde out of bed. "Do you want to go shopping with Sasuke or not?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto was wide-awake now. He stood on his own and wandered to the door, grabbing his jacket along the way.

Sasuke was posted against the opposite wall, arms crossed over his chest. He raised his head slowly and smirked at the boy. "Yo."

Naruto grinned but suppressed the urge to rush over and smother the ebony-haired teen in kisses. He glanced up at Izumo. "We get to go by ourselves?" His voice overflowed with excitement.

"Genma must really like you. His ass is on the line and if you're not back by ten, well…" Izumo scratched his jaw, smiling at them both. Sasuke eased sway from the wall and started for the doors. Naruto strolled after him, leaving an amused young man.

Kamizuki Izumo glanced over his shoulder at the presence of another and sighed. The boys were nothing like him and the other behind him. Hagane Kotetsu tousled his friend's hair with a grin then draped his arm around Izumo's shoulder. The couple had known each other for as long as possible and would never be separated. Coincidentally, they also came from a Sannin Law Office. Tired of running errands for Tsunade, they resigned early.

"Let's go help those brats decorate," Kotetsu said, trailing his fingers down the right side of Izumo's face and neck. He lifted the silky brown hair away from the dark eye.

Izumo glanced at him. "Does it matter if I refuse?" He was the more reserved of the two and only showed his emotions to his partner.

"You know it doesn't." With the smaller man trapped against his side, Kotetsu marched them both down the halls.

§§§

"You express yourself more when you write," Naruto mumbled, the collar of his jacket turned up to protect against the harsh wind. The weather people were predicting another flurry or two of snow.

Sasuke remained silent as he trudged on ahead. He would put aside his feelings for tonight and put aside his fear. "Naruto. You knew my family ran an apartment complex, right?"

"I guess."

"It's where they were murdered. It's where I want to go… first."

The cerulean blue orbs widened and the blonde stared at Sasuke's back. It was then he noticed the jacket the brunet wore had the design of a red and white fan. Underneath the image was a set of kanji characters that he knew meant "Uchiha"—Sasuke had signed the paper in English and Japanese. "Are you sure?" he asked softly.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder then fell back to walk beside the blonde. He smiled, his eyes reflecting the utmost sadness. "I'll be fine because you'll be with me." Naruto smiled in return.

Sasuke lifted the yellow CAUTION tape still surrounding the building and passed under after Naruto. They took the stairs this time around the boy felt his heart clench. Nothing had been cleaned and the stairwell was stained with profuse amounts of dried blood. They stopped on each floor and Sasuke wasn't so sure his mind could take the fourth.

Naruto took the brunet's hand and pushed open the door. "Come on," he whispered. Sasuke shook his head, lagging behind. "Face your fears," the blonde urged. "If you have to cry, I'm right here." He pulled the Uchiha into the hall and Sasuke gasped.

The light began flickering, casting shadows over the mutilated and motionless bodies. His head swiveled to the end of the hall and his eyes widened. Itachi raised his arm and pulled the trigger of the gun he held.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the shuddering body. "Sasuke. Sasuke, wake up! It's all over. There's nothing you can do now!"

Sasuke zipped down his windbreaker, gasping for air, and clawed at his chest. "Why… why?"

Naruto forced the other's hands away and pulled down the shirt. "He shot you," he choked out, staring at the bullet wound scar.

Sasuke still saw Itachi, but his brother was now lying atop the pile of bodies. The warm sensation to his chest pulled him back and the hallway grew bright. He lowered his gaze to the blonde head and realized the warmth was coming from Naruto. "What are you…?" Sasuke blushed. Naruto's lips were pressed against the wound he'd received from his brother. "Naruto!"

The blonde grinned as he pulled away. "You recognize me now? I thought I'd lost you."

"Sorry." Sasuke looked around as he placed a hand over his bare skin. "Let's go. We're limited on time." He fixed his clothes and smiled at the other.

Naruto leaned in and placed a light kiss to Sasuke's lips. He wanted more but he wouldn't push it. "You owe me," he sighed, tucking is arms behind his head.

Sasuke shook his head and led them back on the streets once again. After walking a good twenty minutes, he froze, stumbling a little as Naruto slammed into him. "What'd you stop so suddenly for?" the blonde grumbled.

Kakashi was in a similar situation. "Iruka," he whined, leaning his head atop the other man's.

"Get off me," Iruka ordered, eyes never leaving the dark, wide ones across from him.

"Hello!" Naruto waved a hand in front of the other boy then stared at the men. His bright blue eyes widened, mouth falling open, and he pointed. "I know you!" Iruka shot the boy a glare that soon became a curious stare directed at the three whisker-like marks on both sides of the boy's face. "You're that guy…" the blonde mumbled.

"Mr. Umino—"

"Call him 'Iruka'," Kakashi chirped from underneath his black scarf, interrupting the ebony-haired boy.

"Stay out of adults' business," Iruka sighed, pushing the vet away. He stepped closer to the Uchiha orphan and used his height to intimidate him. The boy had cost him his job, yes, but somehow he didn't feel angry.

"I just wanted to thank you," Sasuke said quickly, looking away.

"Why?" The young man's eyes narrowed. "I was working to put you behind bars for life for manslaughter."

"He didn't do it!" The angry blonde calmed down some as Sasuke placed a hand to his shoulder, but remained scowling. "You obviously don't work for old lady Tsunade," Naruto said with a pout.

"You know Tsunade?" Iruka asked, glancing at the boy.

"Damn right I do!"

Kakashi's eyes arched into a high curve as he smiled. '_They're so emotional it's cute._'

"That's all I wanted to say," Sasuke sighed. "Come on, Naruto. We only have an hour left."

"What do you think Tsunade wants for Christmas?" the blonde asked with a grin as they started forward once more, hugging Sasuke's arm to his chest.

"How should I know?" Sasuke shook his captured appendage.

"You're welcome." All movement ceased and everyone turned to the stiff Iruka. "You're welcome," he repeated, running a hand through his hair. "But don't expect anymore miraculous favors." He smirked at the boys. His good mood ended just as quickly as it came and he snagged Kakashi's scarf. "Let's go," Iruka growled, dragging the older man down the sidewalk.

"Grown-ups are so weird," Naruto groaned, rubbing his head.

"And you're not?" Sasuke retorted.

"Shut up! I'm not!" Naruto tried to push Sasuke over but ended up on his back in the snow instead. The Uchiha stared down at him with a triumphant smirk.

Iruka turned away as the ebony-haired boy was also felled and tried to think of how to rid himself of the overgrown baby at his side.

* * *

Genma tied back his hair with the headscarf he'd found among other things in his room and marched his way down to the recreation room. It was after dinner—Naruto and Sasuke still had time before they returned—and the children were all gathered to finish decorating. Only this week alone, leading up to Christmas, were they allowed to be up past the regulated bedtime. Rolling up his sleeves, the man sighed and steeled himself for the pandemonium that lay ahead. A wad of tinsel flew by his face, followed by giddy laughter, and he sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's hell, isn't it?"

He spun to face the new voice and smiled sheepishly, shifting the toothpick to the left side of his mouth. Raido clasped Genma's shoulder and ushered him into the room and up to the tree; the tree was half-decorated and poorly so.

"Where's Izumo and Kotetsu?" Genma mumbled, kneeling to assist a little girl tugging on his pant leg.

"Working the halls with the teenagers. Lucky bastards." The young girl stared at Raido with innocently wide eyes as Genma lifted her and he reached out to tousle her hair. "Sorry," he whispered, smiling.

"You should be put on lock-down for saying a bad word," she said before placing her decoration on the tree.

Genma grinned, returning her to the floor, then started rearranging what was up already. Raido turned his attention to those who wanted help gift-wrapping. Forty-five minutes in, Genma had to retire for a smoke. He made his way outside to his SUV and jumped onto the hood. He sighed deeply and stared up at the stars.

Naruto had Sasuke—amazingly enough so; Iruka was having a Florence Nightingale episode; Izumo was being dragged down by Kotetsu; where did he stand in all of these same-sex relationships? Genma inhaled and blew the smoke out through his nose with a sigh. Everybody was shacking up. Hayate had Uzuki and he so envied their undying, unwavering love.

"Genma, you slacker!"

"It hasn't even burned halfway down yet!"

"It's been twenty minutes! Get your puny butt in here!" Namiashi Raido; some kid was probably with him, causing him not to curse. They'd only just recently become acquainted. Next year, they'd be friends.

Genma rolled from his car with a groan and dropped his beloved cigarette into the slush on the shoveled driveway. Replacing it with the toothpick he'd tucked behind his ear, he grudgingly made his way back to the building where an annoyed Raido waited. As predicated, a little girl hid behind his leg. She gasped and pulled her hands to her chest as the older man stepped away.

"Your lungs should be black by now," he growled, pulling Genma into a playful headlock.

Genma smiled as he was led along, holding out his hand to the girl. She took it with a smile. Maybe they could be friends by Spring and he would have someone to call his own by December next year.

* * *

"He's getting out of hand." The liquor was swished back and forth in the shot glass. It was quickly downed and the woman exhaled deeply as she slammed her hand back down on the counter. "We have to stop him before he completely ruins the good Sannin name." Tsunade glanced to her right at the silent man beside her. She gritted her teeth, snarling, and even the bartenderjumped as his glass shattered in the woman's hand. "Jiraiya, pay attention! I'm trying to discuss business, you old pervert!"

The white head turned slowly and the third Sannin owner stared at his partner with a goofy expression. He pointed over his shoulder, a touch of drool rolling down his chin. "Business."

Tsunade looked and the vein on her forehead grew. Jiraiya's so-called "business" were two busty young women sitting together and giggling over beers they would never touch. "I don't care about your book, you... _asshole_!" the blonde woman roared.

The patrons of the pub stared at the bar counter in disbelief; they never knew a woman could emit such a sound... or be so violent.

* * *

**A/N:** (goofy-sounding laugh) A-hyuk! I'm sorry. I just had to put Jiraiya and his perversion in there. You can't have a story without the mention of Jiraiya! (cackles) Mah… Things are drawing to an end. I might just pass twenty with the amount of chapters I have. No worries! I have two more fics brewing in my head! (rubs her hands together with an insane grin) Mooo-uwahahahaha!

Minor mention... Stupid fanfiction . net screwed with my letter format! It was sooooo cute... damn the stupid updates that give us little to work with! Damn it ALL! (goes to post herself on aff . net)

Gomeeeeeeen! I totally forgot that GenRai bit. Most of you probably got for Genma/Shizune, but... I dunno Shizune well, and I like Genma and Raido, and they've worked together longer! > (has a compelling argument...) ...I hope.


	16. Mistletoe Miracles

**Title:** December

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Fired from his job, his world freezing around him, Umino Iruka must try and cope with the fact that he no longer has anything else left. Hatake Kakashi, owner of an animal clinic, proves that there _are_ things worth living for.

**Pairing:** GenRai (new), OroIru (non-con), KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, GaaSaku

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—sadly. I'm just using the characters to express my mounting love for the show.

**A/N:** I apologize greatly some more… over here also! I didn't mean to screw up that last chapter. And so, I give you this chapter… pure KakaIru loveness! to make up for my mistake. (sniggers softly behind her hand) Also, I'll like to thank **Bomb-O-Maniac**! She helped me come up with the chapter title. I'm sure you can all guess what might or might not happen… (titters foolishly) !

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter Sixteen – Mistletoe Miracles_**

As Christmas grew nearer and nearer, Iruka became more abrasive and rude. He'd stopped eating again also. This just made Kakashi want to coddle the lawyer and never let go. He'd just finished hanging his "closed for the holidays" sign—it always went up three days before any national holidays—when he heard someone yelling his name.

Iruka turned as the veterinarian did, eyes narrowing at the pair across the street. He glanced back at the silver-haired man and blinked in actual surprise at the tick working in his jaw. Iruka felt a strong urge to laugh; the man who didn't seem to have a single angry bone in his body was actually ticked off, so to speak. "Who are they?" he asked coolly.

"Long time acquaintances," Kakashi replied. He cupped his hands around his mouth, but the brunet clouted him in his head.

"Don't you dare," Iruka hissed. "Be a civilized man for once and cross the street to talk to them."

"I don't want to."

"Stop whining!" The young lawyer was greatly tempted to push his host in front of the oncoming traffic, but he instead led him to the nearest corner and they crossed together.

Kurenai had her gloved hands clasped together and a smile on her face when they approached. Asuma's cigarette seemed frozen to his lips. "Kakashi," the woman sighed. "What a surprise. We only usually see you ten times out of the 365 days that make up a year. This makes…?"

"The eleventh," her companion mumbled. His gaze was on the vet's new friend. Iruka glared back with a ferocity Asuma couldn't quite comprehend.

"Where's Gai?" Kakashi finally asked when a break came in his and Kurenai's conversation.

"Oh. He's… somewhere," she mumbled, waving a hand dismissively. "Umino Iruka, I presume?" Iruka's head snapped in her direction. "I can't believe it. Kakashi, did you kidnap him? No wonder you didn't introduce us."

"Kurenai…" Kakashi laughed nervously, reaching for the woman.

Kurenai sidestepped him, moving closer to the silent lawyer. "Why is it that someone as respectable as yourself is hanging out with a bum like him?" She smiled sweetly at Kakashi.

Iruka didn't have an answer for her question; he was lost in the recesses of his mind, slowly rewinding the reel of his life. As he came across his twenty-third year, his heart suddenly skipped a beat and he couldn't understand why.

"Iruka."

The brunet gasped softly and stared up into the mismatched and warm eyes of the man who had called his name.

"It seems you have a lot on your mind," Kurenai sighed, hooking her arm with Asuma's; the chain smoker rolled his eyes. "We'll be on our way. Oh. Kakashi, don't forget my party tonight." She smiled at both men then dragged her shopping partner away.

Kakashi groaned, ran a hand through his unruly silver hair, then glanced at Iruka to find the everlasting glare directed at him. "What did I do now?"

"Nothing, really. I just don't like you. Why are we going to this woman's party?"

"Tradition," the older man said with a smile.

§§§

Iruka hated crowds and get-togethers of any sort. Bouncing along in the truck Kakashi was finally able to start, his mood worsened with every stop sign and stop light they had to wait at. "I don't have anything to give these people," he stated dryly.

"I don't either," the older man said with a grin.

Iruka clutched the dashboard as the truck lurched into a second lane. "Where did you learn how to drive?" he gasped, pulling his seatbelt as tight as possible.

"Self-taught!"

All color drained form the younger man and he set about saying a prayer.

"Here we are!"

With trembling hands, Iruka undid the seatbelt and stumbled from the truck once it came to a full stop. He glared at Kakashi across the hood then noticed the supporting structure behind the man. "We crossed the bridge?" he asked softly, raising a hand to his chest.

Kakashi glanced around then back at Iruka. "Yeah," he laughed, not realizing the other man felt uneasy. "Kurenai doesn't like the sounds of the city keeping her awake. Why? Oh, look. Someone's coming to greet us." Kakashi began to wave then dropped his hand.

Gai was racing down the decorated walk. Escape was futile. "Kakashi!" The man froze in mid-pose and "oohed" at the young man.

"Hands off." Kakashi wrapped his arms protectively around Iruka. Remaining like that, the duo followed the incessantly rambling Gai up to the house, where Kakashi was promptly pushed away. Gai pranced off to find his young protégé.

Iruka treated himself to a glass of wine set out for those of legal age and became one with the shadows along the wall. With warily narrowed eyes, he surveyed the gathering. It seemed warm, but he couldn't feel that warmth. The dark-eyed gaze swept over the laughing and happy figures and came to rest on the veterinarian. Iruka straightened against the wall and placed the cup to his lips.

Hatake Kakashi—the biggest enigma currently in his life. The silver-haired man turned suddenly, his expression puzzled. His blue orb and red orb landed on the reclusive lawyer and they curved into a high arc as he smiled.

Iruka felt the muscles of his face relax and his lips curve upward pleasantly. Hatake Kakashi made him feel warm, and that scared him. He finished his wine and went in search of a garbage bag or trash bin to deposit the empty cup into. One was found at the doorway that led into the kitchen. There was a moist feeling to the young man's cheek and he took several hurried steps away.

The young girl smiled innocently at him then pointed upward. Iruka raised his eyes and scowled at the mistletoe.

"Tenten! Where did you go?"

"See you later, mister." The brunette waved then ran off, disappearing into the crowd.

Iruka reached up and ripped the plant down. He froze as an arm slid around his waist and stared at the arm parallel to his own. Pale fingers pried the mistletoe away and Kakashi's smiling face came into view. "Bringing it for me?" he whispered, tilting the younger man's head.

Iruka couldn't bring himself to look away or put distance between them.

'_Are you willing?_' Kakashi dare not breathe for fear of scaring the other. He hesitated for less than a second then quickly planted his lips atop Iruka's.

Warm. Hatake Kakashi felt warm.

The two men pulled apart, Kakashi caressing the smooth cheek to get the brown eyes to flutter open. He smiled and released the young man. "Don't destroy property that isn't yours."

Iruka watched the older man diligently replace the plant, unable to get his mind working. He tentatively licked his lips and tasted the wine he'd had earlier, but also cherries. '_From Kakashi… I let him kiss me?_'

Kakashi sighed and stretched. "Iruka, do you want to mingle some more?"

"I want to go…" The brunet lowered his eyes to the floor. "I want to go home," he said softly.

"Great! No one has to know we're leaving." Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand and pulled him through the throng of bodies.

"Tenten," a bored female voice drawled. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." The girl turned and faced her friend with a grin. The ribbons tied around the buns her hair was done up in swung back and forth. The blonde young woman raised a cup to her head and down its contents. "_Te-ma-ri_. Is that wine?"

"Duh."

"Duh," a deep male voice mimicked. Both girls faced the new addition to their group.

Tenten frowned. "Kankuro, tell your sister not to drink. She's our designated driver."

Kankuro groaned, scratched the back of his neck, then looked away. Why did she have to ask him with such a cute face? Just as Gaara had fallen for the brilliant girl able to keep him in check, he was in a similar position. And Temari knew. The blonde was smirking behind the cup she still held up to her face. Tenten had Kankuro wrapped around her little finger and she didn't even know it. "I'll drive us home," the boy sighed in defeat.

Tenten glared at her friend then at the oldest sibling who wore a broad grin possibly brought on by the wine in her system. "You're both horrible," she mumbled, crossing her arms. Kankuro, still looking away, reached up and placed a hand to one of the hair buns. He slid the ribbon free and twirled it around his finger. Tenten reluctantly found herself smiling.

Temari was practically giddy. "Kankuro, you're just a big teddy bear," she snorted. "Gaara has more control than you do."

"Shut up," the boy snapped. He looked down at the brunette tugging on his arm. She wanted food and wanted him to come with her to get it.

Posting against the wall near the refreshment table, another cup in her hand, Temari smiled as she admitted Tenten was the best choice for her second oldest brother.

§§§

After napping during the ride back into town, Iruka was just about fast asleep when they arrived back at the house. He moaned softly as he was lifted out of the truck. Kakashi smiled, continuously impressed at how light his new houseguest really was. It was a struggle to get the front door open, but it was easier to close and lock. Iruka slid an arm around Kakashi's neck as he muttered something softly.

Kakashi nudged open his bedroom door and carefully placed the body down on the bed. The brunet rolled onto his side, yawning, and tucked his hands under his head. Kakashi took his time undressing and recalling the evening's events as he did. Iruka hadn't punched him through the wall. '_Does he accept me now?_' He looked at the sleeping figure and smiled. He'd get in bed with him again tonight and if he ended up on the floor in the morning again also, that was fine.

Iruka's brow furrowed at the added weight and warmth. As a child would, he instinctively turned into it. Kakashi wrapped an arm around the slight frame and tucked Iruka's head under his chin.

* * *

**A/N:** I guess… it wasn't really all KakaIru? (nervous laughter) Majority rules! How many of you think Kakashi will be kicked out of bed again the next morning? (smiles innocently)


	17. Christmas Eve

**Title:** December

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Fired from his job, his world freezing around him, Umino Iruka must try and cope with the fact that he no longer has anything else left. Hatake Kakashi, owner of an animal clinic, proves that there _are_ things worth living for.

**Pairing:** GenIru (ended), OroIru (non-con), KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, GaaSaku

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—sadly. I'm just using the characters to express my mounting love for the show.

**A/N:** Wahahahahahahahaha! Ye many of so little faith! Why would I be so mean to Kakashi? "Getting kicked out of my bed once, acceptable. Getting kicked out of my bed twice… never gonna happen!" XD I'm so glad so many of you like December… (goes from crazy to happily sad) I've experienced mental… mental stress from this fic, mainly… the lemons that are forthcoming. **Shi-chan**, gomen! I know, I like GenIru too! I could do you a drabble; who knows, it might actually become a chaptered story! And I was, also, thinking of putting Kabuto back in there somewhere… (chews on her lip) I just dunno where cuz everything's just about done in my mind. Mebbe I can… squeeeeeeeeeze him in, ne? On to the fic, though!

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter Seventeen – Christmas Eve_**

Iruka shifted in his sleep and his internal clock told him it was time to wake up. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he stared up at the pale face across from his. Swallowing slightly, his heart rate increased. Kicking Kakashi out of his own bed again would have been fun but his heart, which was beating a mile a minute, wasn't in it. He unwrapped the arms from around his body and slipped out of the bed. Sparing the groaning man a solemn glance, he left the room and hurried downstairs to the laptop he spotted in the den a few days ago.

Once he had it fully booted, the young man set about creating his résumé. The interview he'd set up for today had almost gone by without him attending it. Iruka saved the document on a disk he'd so rightfully claimed as his own after finishing it, then hooked up the printer. What's mine is yours—he left both devices running as he hurried back upstairs to shower and get ready. This was one time when he needed his suits.

Kakashi rolled over so he was facing the door and smiled sleepily, sighing. No floor for him today. "What are you up to, Iruka?" He pulled the covers up to his nose and rolled back over to stare at his fish. "What do you think he's up to?" he asked them, eyes curving with his smile. "Ah! Let me feed you since I'm up."

Iruka didn't stop until he was ready to leave. He poked his head into Kakashi's bedroom and found the older man sitting up. "I'm heading out," he mumbled.

"On Christmas Eve?" Kakashi groaned as he stretched. "We haven't even started decorating. And the tree…"

"It's important," Iruka sighed.

"I'm not so sure I want you out there alone."

"I'll be fine," the brunet snapped, backing away from the door. "And if anything does happen, I have your number. Can I go now?"

"Hmm…" Kakashi rubbed his smooth chin, staring at the ceiling in thought. He glanced at the other. "Put your hair up in one." A smile spread across his face. "You're cuter that way."

Iruka scowled and disappeared from the doorway to downstairs. He entered the den then walked through the entrance hall and out the door with his cover page and résumé safely tucked away in a portfolio he'd brought down with him. Once inside the yellow cab and well on his way, Iruka opened his hand to stare at the black elastic band he'd snatched up. He sighed and pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail. '_Why do I listen to that idiot?_' He sat back and waited for the ride to be over. Driving made him feel uneasy, not that anyone knew, but he wasn't about to walk everywhere he had to go.

* * *

Genma glared at the door. Someone was knocking and disturbing him. He didn't have to teach today—not again until January—and he needed rest; later today, he would once again be supervising the children as they put the finishing touches on the decorations. He lowered his feet from the wall and rolled from bed, groaning loudly. "Who are you? And what do you—Oh. Wow." Genma gave a lopsided grin and fell against the doorframe. Iruka stood on the other side of his door, looking just as handsome as he had remembered him over three weeks ago. Except he somehow seemed younger now; more relaxed. "You're glowing."

Iruka rolled his eyes but smiled. Genma had that effect on him. "What I wanted was to visit you, but you obviously don't want company."

"For you, anything. Let me get my cigarettes."

"Get your ass out here," Iruka muttered, grabbing his friend's arm. Genma smiled and allowed himself to be yanked along. They walked through the double doors and right into a trap.

"Fire!" a voice yelled. Both men began shouting as they were bombarded with snowballs.

"Cease fire!" a second voice yelled. The attack let up. Iruka shook his head and slowly raised his hand to his hair.

"Uh-oh…" Naruto ducked behind his fort.

Genma looked in the opposite direction to see Sasuke disappear. "Get out here… _now_!"

"No way! That guy's with you!"

"Sasuke," Iruka called out. The ebony-haired boy rose once more and trudged over to the men. He kept his head lowered to hide his amused smirk. He raised it when a hand landed on his shoulder. "Yes or no," the man told him. "Do you want to go out for brunch?"

"I'll go!" Naruto tore through his fort and came to a halt beside the trio. He grinned up at Iruka, his cheeks flushed from the cold. "I'll go, I'll go," he repeated.

"You? You'll go?" Iruka smirked and removed his hand from behind his back. The blonde gave a surprisingly shrill shriek at the wet snow smacked into his face. "You can come," he heard the man laugh while he wiped the snow away.

"I'll warm up the SUV," Genma chuckled. "I'm taking Sasuke with me. We'll pick you up out front." He left with the boy.

"Why are you being such a bastard?" Naruto sighed, tucking his arms behind his head.

"How old are you?" the lawyer asked as he watched the remaining children destroy the forts and head back to their respective buildings.

"Sixteen," the boy replied proudly.

"Do you know what it means to respect your elders?" Iruka clouted him in his head.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto yelled, glaring at the man. He blinked as the brown eyes he stared into reflected the smile on the brunet's face.

"You're still disrespectful," Iruka sighed, draping an arm over Naruto's shoulder. "But you're also loyal." There was something about these children—and here he thought he hated them—that allowed him to lose his heartless lawyer façade. "Let's go," he said, starting forward.

Naruto slowly found himself grinning. "I guess you're not such a bastard after all."

"Such a foul mouth for a kid." Iruka hit him again and ended up with an earful, even after they got into the SUV.

§§§

"So. How did you and the infamous Iruka get to know each other?" Naruto asked, his mouth hovering over the straw in his strawberry soda. As Iruka had agreed to take them all out to brunch, he was now placing the order for all four, including himself.

Genma glanced down at the table as he thought of a proper answer to the question. "Hmm. He came to the Law Office a fledgling with great potential. He was such a tight-ass son of a bitch," he chuckled, leaning his head on his hands. "Then we became more than friends."

The blonde choked on his soda, the acidic pink liquid flying from his nose. Sasuke and Genma made a face and leaned back, away from the table. "Surprised?" the man mumbled, tossing a napkin on the mess. "Don't be. Same-sex relationships are becoming common."

"I'm not surprised, you jerk," Naruto wheezed. "I just don't see how someone as cool as Iruka fell for _you_."

"So now you think the bastard's cool, huh?" the man drawled.

Sasuke sipped his hot chocolate quietly as the pair argued. He had been surveying the lawyer at the counter when a figure obstructed his line of vision—two of them to be correct. He raised his gaze and his eyes widened. "Sakura…"

The girl's green eyes widened also and she stared down at the boy. "Sa… Sasuke!" A bright smile spread across her face but Gaara's arms made it impossible for her to act on any emotion. He was all better now.

The redhead glared at the Uchiha over the girl's shoulder. "Sasuke?" he mumbled. "Aren't you—"

"He's not!"

The yell came from two sources: Sakura and Naruto, but with Sakura, she inflicted bodily harm to her boyfriend. "Go wait outside," the girl instructed, her eyes fierce. Gaara scoffed, rubbing his stomach, and did as he was told. Naruto sat back down with a sigh and dropped his head to the table.

Sakura pulled up a chair after reaching the table. "Shikamaru said he saw you some night ago. At the movies."

Naruto's head snapped up and Genma eyebrow rose. "Movies?" the man drawled. "That's why you were late. Tell me, what was the film about?"

"This chick—"

"Boxing—"

Sakura glanced at the blonde. "He also said he was with someone else. You?" Naruto nodded with a sheepish grin. "I see." She smiled and giggled. "Don't worry. Shikamaru was there with his boyfriend also." Sakura placed a hand to Sasuke's and squeezed. "I'm glad to see you happy, progressing with your life, and so on. My parents are holding their annual Christmas party…"

Sasuke and Naruto glanced earnestly at Genma.

"The orphanage has a… Christmas… Ah. What the hell? Go."

They grinned and turned back to Sakura. "Great," she said. "I'll just write down when and where… Do either of you have a pen?" Her green eyes blinked and she looked back to see who was giving her one.

Iruka smirked and waved the utensil. "We meet again."

"Are you still staying with sensei?" the girl snapped, snatching the pen. She angrily scratched out her address and directions.

"We're living together."

Her hand flew across the paper, leaving a long, jagged mark. "Wha… what?"

"Jealous?" Iruka sighed as he resumed sitting at the table.

"Here!" Sakura slapped the paper onto the table and stood abruptly. "I'll see you," she said curtly before storming off. She left with the man's pen, knowing fully well she had.

Iruka laughed softly, leaning his head atop his upraised hand. "She's so short-tempered. It's fun to tease her."

"Moved in with your savior, huh? Well," Genma sighed. "I guess I never stood a chance."

"You never had a chance, old an—Ow! What the hell…?" Naruto rubbed his shin, glaring at his teacher.

Sasuke folded the paper and placed it in his pocket. He smiled and watched as the waiter drew nearer with their food. His life really was progressing.

"Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

The boy blinked as he was drawn back into the conversation and stared at the blonde at his side. "What?"

"Genma with Raido, you've seen them?"

"Isn't Raido thirty-two?" Sasuke said with a smug smile.

"Going for older men now, Genma?" Iruka drawled, crossing his arm.

"You little traitors."

It was an afternoon that they had all needed to enjoy.

Not too far away, a familiar young man sat, his features expressionless. He glanced out of the large window then back at the rowdy table, the light glancing off his glasses and hiding his eyes. The only reason Kabuto was here instead of at the office, possibly enjoying a stimulating conversation with Anko, was because Orochimaru had asked him to keep an eye on Umino Iruka. He glanced up at the waitress and the young woman blushed at his hard stare. "Just another glass of water." She nodded and hurried off for the mug.

Kabuto sighed softly and folded his hands atop the table. He never thought of himself as jealous in any way, but he didn't see why Orochimaru would want someone as insubordinate asthat man to bed when he was standing right at his side. The exceptional lawyer had taken him in at a young age and raised him as if he were his very own. '_Maybe that's why. He thinks of me as family..._' He listened to the water being poured into his empty glass and nodded at the waitress, silently thanking her.

The young man placed a finger to the glass and trailed his finger down through the perspiration. Maybe he could just get rid of the problem. Kabuto shook his head. Orochimaru would hate him forever for doing that. He lowered his hand to the table and curled his fingers into a tight fist. There was nothing he could do but remain at Orochimaru's side as a most valuable asset.

§§§

Iruka stepped out of the taxi but it wasn't in front of his new house. It was at the storage where some of his items lay. He hadn't called Kakashi yet, and having been out all day, the man was probably having a fit. He pulled his cell phone from his coat pocket while fishing for his storage key and dialed the house.

Kakashi managed to free his hand from the tangled mess of lights and reached for the hallway phone hanging from the wall. "Hello?" he panted.

Iruka's brow furrowed slightly and he snatched up the flashlight he kept within reach. "What are you doing?"

"Iruka! Where are you? I've been worried sick."

"You sound like you've been overexerting yourself."

"Yeah. I'm trying to free up my lights to put them up."

"And you've been worried sick," the brunet scoffed, flipping open a box. He used the flashlight to help him search the contents. "I went to lunch. Right now, I'm at the storage facility. I saw that little girl from your clinic. She—" Iruka frowned and glanced over his shoulder at the noises behind him.

"Iruka?" Kakashi stepped out of his lights and was already reaching for his coat. The young man wasn't too far away. If he caught a cab, it would take him just ten minutes; walking, he had an e.t.a. of thirty minutes. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought I heard something. I don't see anyone."

"I'm coming for you."

"In that old truck?"

"Hey! What's wrong with my truck?"

"Both you and the truck are the problem. Fix it up—" The cell phone fell from his hand, shattering as it hit the concrete, and following it was the flashlight.

"Iruka? Iruka!" Kakashi cursed softly and hung up, dragging on his coat. His truck really wasn't reliable; it had decided to hibernate after being forced out of the driveway last night. The veterinarian locked the door behind him then rushed out to the street, hailing down a taxi.

"Iruka. I really have missed you." Orochimaru licked along the young man's jaw line then tossed him onto the mattresses in the corner. Iruka rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in the soft material. He jumped as the door slammed shut and raised his head to find the room bathed in darkness. There was a shift in the mattress and he was rolled onto his back, his arms pinned above his head. His legs were parted and the ebony-haired man's knee was pressed into his groin.

"Stop it…" Iruka pleaded, squeezing his eyes shut. "Oro… chimaru… stop it!"

Orochimaru snagged the ponytail and yanked the man's head back so he could decorate the bronze neck with love bites. In this case, it was just bite marks.

"I said… stop!" Iruka yelled. He freed a hand and his fist connected sharply with the Sannin lawyer's face.

Orochimaru chuckled, wiping at his mouth. "That man seemed to have given you… _life_!" He buried his fist into the young man's gut. The brown eyes widened to incredible portions and Iruka's mouth opened in a silent scream. It was only hard enough to show him who was in charge and not to make him lose consciousness.

Iruka trembled, breathing heavily as he felt the cold hands tearing at his clothes. This was it. It would all be over; his last shred of sanity and dignity would be harshly torn away. He could never face Kakashi again after this. Tears came to his eyes. '_Kakashi…I'm sorry…_' The coldness increased.

"I'll let you scream this time," Orochimaru hissed. He grasped Iruka legs by the back of the knee and raised them. Iruka bit down on his bottom lip to silence his sobs. The storage door flew open, almost breaking from the force of being slammed against the wall. A large frame cast a shadow into the room.

"Get off of him!"

Iruka's eyes flew open. '_Kakashi!_' Iruka, his mouth hanging open, could only stare in shock at the rage-filled expression on the normally kind-hearted man's face. Orochimaru was ripped away and thrown against the wall. Still stunned, Iruka merely sat up, wincing slightly, and lowered his hands into his bare lap. He stared as Kakashi kept the man pinned by the neck.

"You…" Kakashi snarled, fingers tightening around the pale neck. "You're the one who destroyed Iruka's amazing spirit. That's why he couldn't stand being near you that day we met."

"I do pride myself on such things," Orochimaru chuckled weakly, squeezing the appendage holding him still.

Murderous intent flashed through the mismatched orbs. A tremor ran through his body that the young man noticed and he sprang to his feet.

"Kakashi, don't!" Iruka grabbed the man from behind. "Don't kill him on my behalf," he sniffled, face buried in the broad back. "Kakashi, please…"

"He almost raped you, Iruka!" the silver-haired man yelled, disbelief mixing with his rage. "I can't just…" He trailed off as Orochimaru began laughing loudly. "What's so funny?" Kakashi snapped, lifting the ebony-haired man a few centimeters off the ground.

The pale man smirked and his tongue slid out to moisten his lips. "I can't believe you haven't told anyone. People usually already go running to the police."

"Shut up. _Shut up_!" Iruka yelled, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I've already raped him," the Sannin owner bragged in a smug tone, his golden eyes widening along with his smirk. "Bound and gagged, so all he could was cry."

Kakashi saw red. He felt Iruka fall away from him, but his task at hand was to give the man he held captive immeasurable amounts of pain for desecrating someone as great as Iruka. Someone else wanted him dead, but his or her method was different. Kakashi blinked several times to clear his vision and looked down at the front of his clothes. They were now blood-dappled as he imaged his face was. He released the dead body and turned around to see who had shot the man, in his head and heart.

Jiraiya and Tsunade stood just outside the entrance of the storage room. Worry was not apparent on their faces, even though they still held the smoking weapons.

The soft sobs from the floor drew Kakashi's attention and he dropped to his knees next to Iruka. He wrapped his arms around the trembling frame. "It's all right," he whispered, placing a cheek atop the brown hair. "It's all over. He's dead."

"Kakashi…!" Iruka clung to the other.

"It's all right." The silver-haired man whispered the three words over and over in a soothing voice until the young man in his arms quieted then slipped unconscious from the sheer exhaustion of it all. Kakashi glanced up at the two figures, a weak smile on his face. Both attorneys returned it.

"Don't worry about what just took place. Had your friend…" Tsunade closed her eyes momentarily then smiled warmly. "Those who were loyal to Orochimaru will be terminated. Ah. Fired," she corrected, chuckling softly. "Jiraiya, go fetch."

"Jirai…? You're that author!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Jiraiya's scowl turned upside-down and broadened into a wide grin. "You read Icha Icha Paradise?"

"I worship it," Kakashi said in a revered voice, eyes sparkling.

"For the love of…!" With an exasperated and furious sigh, Tsunade holstered her gun and stormed over to retrieve the body of her former business associate while the two men yakked it up. Unable to lift him, she drew her weapon and fired a shot into the ceiling only to realize the silencer was still on. "Jiraiya, get your ass over here!"

"Fine, woman!" Jiraiya groaned and walked over. He knelt and lifted the body, slinging him over his shoulder.

"How are you going to get rid of him?" Kakashi asked as he stood with Iruka and his personal belongings. He had the young man's trench coat wrapped around his bare lower half.

Tsunade glanced at Jiraiya, who was also watching her. They both faced the men with identical lopsided smiles. "Bonfire," was what the pair said in unison.

Iruka whimpered and curled his fingers into Kakashi's jacket. "Can you take me home first?" the vet asked softly.

"Sure." After depositing the body in the back of the black suburban on the plastic laid out, Jiraiya tossed the keys to Tsunade. She caught them and opened all four doors. The white-haired man assisted in getting Iruka situated in the backseat.

Kakashi got in after and placed Iruka's head in his lap. Once they were on the road, a question arose in the man's mind. "How did you know where to find us?"

Tsunade glanced at him in the rearview mirror and smiled. "We were following Orochimaru. I think he knew because we lost him for a while, otherwise we would have arrived first."

"Hm." Kakashi trailed his fingers over Iruka's slightly pale skin. He smiled. Tsunade and Jiraiya glanced at each other with wide smiles then returned their gazes to the road ahead.

* * *

The white head didn't rise as the double doors to the back of the police van were thrown open. An enraged Anko was forced in and her ankles shackled to keep her seated. She struggled a few more futile minutes after the vehicle started moving, then sat back with a frustrated huff. Her dark eyes glanced at the silent young man and she scoffed. "Whatever they have on us, it's never going to stick." She hoped.

"Anko…" Kabuto's voice trembled as he spoke. He slowly raised his head and the woman's mouth fell open at the sight of the tears running down his face. "Is he really dead…?"

Anko would have reached out and held him tightly had it not been for her cuffs. She had never seen Kabuto cry; never seen him show too much emotion save for when they were near Orochimaru. "He is," she said softly, feeling the pain of the truth settle in.

Kabuto's brow furrowed, his bottom lip trembling, and he sobbed softly. Anko cursed softly and tilted her head back against the van's inner wall, silent tears running down her face.

* * *

**A/N:** Tsunade and Jiraiya to the rescue!

(sits in a cage) I should be shot… right between the eyes—shot! You don't think it was that bad, do you? Overly angsty for Christmas time? Seeing as how I just finished watching Neon Genesis Evangelion (dear God, that was amazing, especially the End of Evangelion) and Fushigi Yugi, I'm full of angst. I'm currently watching Kiddy Grade now (all of these I've watched already, save for Evangelion—this was the first time!) so that's even more angst. Blame it on the anime creators!

(grabs a gun and shoots herself) X.x


	18. Christmas Dreams

**Title:** December

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Fired from his job, his world freezing around him, Umino Iruka must try and cope with the fact that he no longer has anything else left. Hatake Kakashi, owner of an animal clinic, proves that there _are_ things worth living for.

**Pairing:** GenRai (new), OroIru (non-con), KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, GaaSaku, NejiHina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—sadly. I'm just using the characters to express my mounting love for the show.

**A/N:** (grovels like there was no tomorrow) I apologize… I humbly apologize to all the people waiting to read the next chapter of December! The thing is… this is where it breaks up with lemons and I didn't want to update here and,for the people who want a little smut in their life, have nothing to show over at aff .net… But I caved… I'm still three chapters behind over there—I shoulda started working faster!

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen – Christmas Dreams**_

Kakashi knew the other man was scared of him because of his previous behavior last night, but he felt his actions were justified Iruka remained in Kakashi's bedroom, but now he was awake and staring at the goldfish huddle together in a front corner of the tank. '_You're scared, aren't you? Every time you look around, everything's new. That's how it is for me._'

Fear. He had buried such emotions years ago and three people had brought them back up: Genma, Orochimaru, and Kakashi, in that order. He sighed deeply and rolled over then sat up. It was pointless to _try_ for death by lying around. Iruka stood and headed for the conjoined bathroom.

At the sound of movement, Kakashi rushed into his bedroom to see how the young man was faring. The small smile he wore disappeared as his mouth fell open. "I… ruka…?"

The brunet glanced over his shoulder; the shirt he had started removing was locked between his arms, which were above his head. "What is it?" he murmured.

"Your back! What happened?"

"An accident," the brunet said nonchalantly, strolling into the bathroom. "They're old scars. It's no big deal. You've never seen it before?"

"No," Kakashi sputtered.

"Well, we all have our secrets, don't we?"

"Iruka." The older man snagged Iruka's bare arm and kept him from disappearing into the bathroom. Slamming him against the wall, he glared down at the terrified expression he had seen last night, but it was quickly masked over. He hadn't meant to act that way, but he was being pushed farther and farther away. "Enough," Kakashi snapped, punching the wall. "You could have lost your life last night and you act like you don't give a damn!"

"I don't. And it's none of your concern. You have no place in my life." Why did it hurt so much to say that? "Get away from me."

"I'm tired of chasing you," Kakashi said as he tangled his fingers in the deep brown hair. "I've been chasing you for five years." Iruka's eyes widened slightly and he stared up into the solemn mismatched orbs. "You have to let someone in."

"Let someone in?" the brunet snapped. "The last person I let in left me to fend for myself—"

"I love you."

"You don't!" Iruka slapped the hand away and ran into the bathroom, locking himself in. He slid to the linoleum-covered floor and covered his ears. '_You don't love you… you don't love me!_'

Kakashi touched the closed door lightly then turned and walked out. He still had preparations to take care of and whether or not Iruka consented, it made no difference; he was going through with his plans.

* * *

With his bare feet moving quickly over the cold marble floors, Naruto made his way to the recreation room with a bag slung over his shoulder. He grinned at the sight of the tree through the glass doors and pushed them open, hurrying in to unload his presents beneath it. He then began searching for his own name on the presents.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The blonde gasped and almost toppled the tree over as he spun around. He found Genma standing in the doorway with a fierce scowl on his haggard, sleep-filled face. "I was putting your gift under her, you ungrateful bastard," Naruto mumbled, grabbing his empty sack.

"I saw you leave your room," the man said as he gave a large yawn. "I thought you were going to make a break for it again."

"As much as I enjoy time along, locked in my room, I'm not stupid enough to try that again… so soon."

Genma slugged the boy in his shoulder as he stepped out of the room.

Naruto ran ahead while laughing. Instead of going back to the room he was no longer restricted to, he burst into Sasuke's. The brunet had little time to defend himself, but this was an attack he'd welcome anytime. Grasping Naruto's face between his hands, the older boy took control of the kiss. "Merry Christmas," Naruto panted after they'd separated.

"Merry Christmas," Sasuke mimicked with a warm smile. "I'm thinking staying here's better than going to that party." He slid a hand under the blonde's sleeveless top and tickled his sides. Naruto erupted into a fit of giggles and fell onto his back, trying to push the offending hands away.

"Too damn early!" Genma yelled as he walked by. He slammed the door shut.

Both boys looked at each other and burst into uncontrollable laughter, falling on top of each other. Sasuke sighed and brushed the brilliant golden looks away from the cerulean blue orbs. "I'd hate to say I'm glad my family died," he said softly. "But I'm not so sure I would've met you if they hadn't."

"I thought your sappiness was contained to letters," Naruto groaned. "But I see the point you're making. Maybe your family's up there… smiling down on us."

"I hope they turned their faces when we…" Sasuke kissed along the blonde's neck.

"_No_," Naruto laughed, pushing at the other boy. "Breakfast is in less than an hour!"

"I'm not doing anything but kissing you."

"_Sasuke_!"

§§§

Genma sighed as he stared out of the window. He wasn't "killing trees" or whatever else it was people said about those who smoked. Rather, he was simply enjoying the cool breeze. "I envy children," he said out loud. "They don't realize what they have to face later on in life, so they enjoy it all now." He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the crumpled sheets on his bed. Spring was yesterday because Christmas really was today. He had acquired a new friend and a new lover. "Don't you think?"

A disgruntled moan was his reply and Raido pulled a pillow over his head. For speaking of sex-inducing drugs when there was none present, he was being forced to take over Genma's non-teaching duties for a month.

Genma leaned further out the window and inhaled deeply, a grin spreading over his flushed face. "I envy myself sometimes," he chuckled. Raido snorted into the sheets.

* * *

Sakura and Ino were standing by the front door to greet the continuous arrival of guests. The host spoke while the young blonde offered to take jackets. Ino then proceeded to hand them off to the boys on standby. "Do you think he'll come?" she asked, folding a lightweight, gold jacket over her arm.

"Sasuke?" Sakura inquired, smiling at the couple that passed her. "He'll come. And he'll bring his date. It's _Kakashi's_ date I'm worried about." Because she couldn't greet her guests with a scowl, the pink-haired girl settled for forcing a smile through gritted teeth. Ino shook her head, smiling. Both girls couldn't help but smile at the figure casually strolling up the shoveled walk.

"Merry Christmas, kid." Gaara tousled his girlfriend's hair and earned a fist in the gut for it.

Ino rushed forward to intercept guests and her eyes filled with tears at the ebony-haired boy that stood before her.

"Ino…" Sasuke's eyes remained wide as the girl threw herself upon him. He returned the hug then eased her away. "It's good to see you again." Ino's hands lingered atop his and she almost lost the trench coat.

Naruto acted quickly and grabbed the piece of tailored cloth before it touched the ground. He smiled and walked by the duo and into the house.

"Naruto, was it?" Sakura held the golden-haired boy at arms' length then drew him in for a quick hug. "So glad you could make it. I'll make sure Sasuke returns to you," she giggled.

Naruto shook his head. "Let him have fun. I'll mingle. See if I can find… familiar faces."

"Great."

And with that, he disappeared into the growing crowd of partygoers. He tucked his arms behind his head and looked around as he walked, lips forming a cute pout. Naruto tilted his head and stared at the young girl pressed tightly against the wall; he knew _her_. "Hinata!"

The wide-eyed, blue-haired girl almost dropped her glass of punch. She did when she was lifted and spun. "Sakura's floor…!"

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." The carpet stains were being ignored.

"Three weeks, I think," Hinata said softly, waiting to be put down. Neji, eyes shadowed, blended in with the crowd once again. Shikamaru had been eyeing the prestigious boy for quite some time now. He was like the Cheshire cat—nothing escaped him and he was knowledgeable to everything. He just didn't wear the wide, idiotic grin.

Kakashi walked into the Haruno house with its only child attached to his waist. He believed she was only this happy because Iruka hadn't come with him. The young man had moved from the bathroom to the bedroom appointed to him and barricaded the door shut. Kakashi hadn't even bothered saying anything and just left a note. "Sakura," the vet sighed, patting the girl on the head. "I really can't stay. I have to head out tonight and I won't be back until New Year's."

"_Sensei_," she cried. "That's not fair. Is _he_ going with you?"

"I doubt it," Kakashi laughed. He held up a Christmas-decorated paper bag and handed it to the girl. "For you and others. Distribute them wisely. Don't worry about anything that's for me. I'll collect them when I return."

Sakura smiled warmly, hugging the bag to her chest. "Kakashi…"

"Take care." He placed a hand to her shoulder and leaned down to place a kiss to her pink locks. "I'll see you next year."

"All right. And… tell Iruka Merry Christmas."

"I will." Kakashi stuck his hands in his pockets and exited the house, heading down the walk to the truck. He opened the door and got in. When the engine turned over, he pulled away from the curb and started home, his thoughts circling back around to the young man and how he was going to persuade him.

Iruka sat up at the sound of the approaching vehicle. He cut the lights in his room so there would be no silhouette when he stood before the window. He placed a hand to the curtain and pane and pictured Kakashi getting out of the truck. There was no smile on the man's face in his mind's eye.

This morning had been one of their worst moments. He stepped away from the window and sat on the bed with his arms crossed over his lap. Iruka lowered his head. He had spent all day thinking about it and the entire time he had tried not to reduce himself to tears. The cold reality had settled in and he was now freezing both inside and out. Kakashi gave him warmth. The young man bit down on his lip and covered his face.

Kakashi stopped after cresting the stairs he'd ran up and stared at the brunet. He removed the scarf from around his neck and tied it around his waist to get it out of the way.

Iruka fidgeted until his recently surfaced conscience won out and he took a few tentative steps forward. "We're doing this right here and I don't want you saying anything or coming closer until I finish." There always has to be ground rules. Kakashi tilted his head with a smile and settled in to listen.

"About sixteen or so years ago," Iruka began, folding his hands before him. "In the beginning of this month, my parents and I head out for our annual Christmas trip. We would travel wherever the road took us but always ended up in our cabin out of state and further north. We would get there by Christmas."

Kakashi backed up to leaned against the wall, his full attention to the confessing man.

"We never made it. Crossing the bridge, our car was hit by a semi. My parents died instantly, the truck drive died en route to the hospital, and I survived, but not unscathed as you saw. I was in the hospital for almost two years then they sent me to an orphanage. I didn't want to be there and I made that fact quite obvious. Somehow, like the miracle that kept me alive, I made it into law school and ended up where I was… when the month started. I refused to be hurt again, so I locked away my emotions--that's what makes a great lawyer, isn't it?"

Kakashi wondered if the younger man knew he had begun to cry and was doing so steadily. "Five years…" Iruka raised his head to stare at the other and his unshed tears sparkled in the hallway light Kakashi had accidentally turned on. "You said you've been chasing me for five years."

"Oh. You're finished?"

"No. Was that you I bumped into that night?"

"You seemed to be in a hurry," the silver-haired man said.

"I wanted to get home to scrub the filth off me and drink my worries away. But how could you harbor unrequited love for so long? Were you never going to act on your feelings?"

"Now you're angry."

"I'm not angry! But… if Orochimaru didn't have a part in this, I might never have met you... and… and…"

"Is that a good thing?" Kakashi pushed himself away from the wall and took his time crossing the hall to the brunet. "I said I loved you this morning."

Iruka pressed his hands against the man's chest to keep him at arms' length. "You know how badly I've been hurt. If I'm hurt anymore… If I'm hurt by you, I don't think I can continue on." He gasped as his arms were pushed away and slowly relaxed in the fierce hug.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Kakashi grunted. "I won't ever leave you."

Iruka smiled weakly.

"Okay. That's over. We have things to do because we're leaving. I was half-expecting to tie you up and toss you in the back of the truck."

The brunet scowled as he was dragged into the opposite bedroom; their happy, loving moment was ruined. "Where the hell are we going?" Iruka was plopped onto the bed.

"Don't move," were the instructions he was given. The young man stiffened but placed all of his newfound trust in the older man as a blindfold rid him of his vision. Kakashi placed a chaste kiss to the frowning lips and laughed as he moved about the room. "You have no idea how happy you make me. I could make a rope ladder, toss it to the moon—"

"Stop right now before I change my mind."

The veterinarian chuckled and zipped up the final bag he'd been packing. "Stand," he ordered in a calm voice. Iruka rose to his feet, arms at his sides. His fingers curled around Kakashi's and he allowed his arm to be stretched to its length before he started moving.

Once the house was safely locked and armed and they were belted into the truck, the trip went underway. Iruka fell asleep just as they started across the bridge and Kakashi thought it for the best; they would arrive at the destination in another several hours.

* * *

The door to the young girl's room opened, ceasing the sister's giggles. Hinata blushed and looked down at the box she'd just picked up. Neji wore an expressionless mask as he gave them a once-over. It was now or never. "Hanabi, I need to speak with your sister." He glanced at the young girl, eyes narrowing. "Please."

Hanabi got to her feet, brushing the lock of hair away from her face, and scurried out of the room.

Neji closed the door and leaned against it. He recognized the box his cousin held as his own and closed his eyes a moment to gather his thoughts. "Hinata," he sighed, pressing the palm of his hand flat against the smooth wood of the door. He scowled and his lateral veins seemed to almost bulge at the corners of his eyes. "Hinata…"

"Neji," Hinata said softly, pushing to her feet. "Is something wrong?"

"Do you like that boy?"

She took a step back, pale lavender eyes slowly widening. "Naruto?" she stammered out. "Yes," Neji forced through his clenched teeth. "I… I…"

"Hinata, look at me."

"I can't…"

"Hinata, please."

"Neji—"

"Hinata, I love you!"

Hanabi found herself sprawled on the carpeted hallway, wide eyes staring at the closed door. She turned over and scrambled away on her hands and knees.

Hinata fell onto her bed, her hands limp in her lap and mouth and eyes wide. She could form no coherent thought and was hardly sure she was still breathing. Neji had his fists locked against the door, his hair shadowing his hard features. "Open your eyes," he said in a strained voice. "I've been here for so many years… Here, only for your sake." He heard the bed shift and creak and imagined she rose to demand him out of her room.

When the soft hands touched his face, his head snapped up. Hinata's lips lightly covered his for a moment and then the touch was gone. Her warmth lingered and Neji was positive his eyes could grow no wider. "Naruto has someone," Hinata explained in a soft voice, her hands lingering on Neji's chest. "And… I've always seen you."

Neji gave a relieved chuckle and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Merry Christmas," Hinata whispered, laying her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N:** Ai… this is so different from the chapters at aff .net… I had to add that Hyuugacest confession at the end of this chapter because… well, the NaruSasu lemon was the upper half and you know… it was a decent-sized chapter… (scratches her head, laughing sheepishly) You'll see what I mean, hopefully, when I finally **do** get around to putting it up on aff .net.


	19. Resolutions

**Title:** December

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Fired from his job, his world freezing around him, Umino Iruka must try and cope with the fact that he no longer has anything else left. Hatake Kakashi, owner of an animal clinic, proves that there are things worth living for.

**Pairing:** GenRai (new), OroIru (non-con), KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, GaaSaku, NejiHina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—sadly. I'm just using the characters to express my mounting love for the show.

**A/N:** Omigawd! It's so hot… (swelters) I dunno if it's hot outside—I'll say I would never set foot outside unless I had to, but I'd wanted to go to the mall today u.u—but it's hot in my house… hot… so hot… Where's the ever-running air condition? (sits on a vent) Moooo! No lemons in this chapter XD I guess y'all are gonna miss 'em? (were they really good? o.o) Just a few flashbacks and book closings. (feels the air come on) Ooohohohohoho!

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter Nineteen - Resolutions _**

_There it was. He turned away from the large window and ran through the cabin to where the bedrooms were. Several hours, he sat awake, waiting, and it was now time to break the news. _

The woman gasped at the boy landing in her lap—her book flew onto the floor—and smiled, brushing back his hair. "Iruka, why are you up so early? Daddy's still asleep."

"He's not." The boy grinned. "I climbed over him to get to you."

"Iruka…"

He giggled and settled himself into her lap. Glancing out the window, a sleepy smile flitted onto his face. "It 'slowed'_, mommy…" The woman dared not laugh at her son's words. She glanced at her husband and caught the playful twinkle in his eyes. "Guess what?" Iruka yawned, his eyelids drooping. _

"What?" The woman wrapped her arms around her child. "Is it going to 'slow'_ some more?" The man snorted softly and turned his face away. _

"Merry Christmas," the boy whispered, closing his eyes. "Both of you… daddy…" He went lax against his mother as he succumbed to much-needed slumber.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

‡‡‡

Now almost twenty years later, Iruka opened his eyes slowly. He sat up, his legs folding beneath him, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was bright and there were… birds? The young man blinked a few times and stared out the window. There was snow--nothing but snow and a few trees as far as he could see. Where was he?

Iruka tossed aside the covers and stared at the wooden floors. A cabin. He was in a cabin, up north possibly. "Kakashi," Iruka called out uncertainly. "Where the hell am I?" he muttered under his breath, standing and circling the bed to get to the door. Pulling it open, an assortment of delicious scents filled his nostrils. "Kakashi!"

The silver-haired man was humming softly to himself when Iruka stormed into the kitchen. He turned, a platter of pancakes in his hands, and a broad smile split his face. "Good morning."

"'Morning… Where are we?"

"Millions of miles away from civilization," the older man chuckled, making his way to the table to set down his pancakes.

Iruka dropped his hand from his hair and gaped at the loaded table. "Who's all of this for?" he mumbled, staring around the veterinarian to continue scrutinizing the food. There were eggs, bacon, a variety of fruits—strawberries more than anything, hash browns, tater tots, and then finally, the pancakes. "There's sausages on the stove," Kakashi said, brushing aside his bangs.

"We can't eat all of this," Iruka sputtered.

"We can try."

The brunet sank into one of the wooden chairs with a sigh and reached for a strawberry. He noticed the cup of whip cream and dipped the fruit into it before taking a bite. His tongue darted out to lick the sweet juices from his lips. It was a coincidence, nothing more. Kakashi had obviously planned this ahead of time, before he told him about his past. Iruka reached for another strawberry. "How long are we staying here?"

"Until New Year's," Kakashi replied, frowning as he chased the links around the skillet.

"Five days." Iruka leaned his head atop the table. "I could sleep three of those days."

"No. You can't. We'll be busy." Kakashi avoided splatter as he dumped the sausages directly out of the pan. "Our Christmas will be New Year's and still New Year's."

"You're an idiot." Iruka popped a piece of pineapple into his mouth. He looked up at the other man, an expression of boredom on his face. "We're going to play in the snow all week then?" he asked sardonically.

"Play… maybe." Kakashi sat across from the brunet with a never-ending smile. "We don't have to go out."

Iruka's eyes narrowed and he stood. "I'd rather be outside." He removed the empty coffee pot from the machine and set about making himself a fresh, hot cup. He was still running from his past; running from Kakashi, also. "Running…" The five-year chase was being brought back into the light.

Kakashi had a mouthful of scrambled eggs and couldn't answer for a few moments. "I was," he replied after swallowing. "Kurenai forced me into jury duty and you were there."

‡‡‡

_The twenty-five year-old male sat in the back row of the jury bench, face buried in his hands. He dared not make a sound in the large courtroom. He'd been briefed earlier on what the trial was about and now sat waiting for the attorneys to enter. Kakashi scoffed and covered his left crimson orb. "Kurenai," he growled softly. _

In order for the young government official to make her friend's most outstanding driving violation to disappear so he wouldn't get the final points of his license taken away, she had ordered him to a week of jury duty. He already had his mind set on knowing he was going to get another ticket when this was all over anyway, so all her work was for naught.

"All rise!"

'Here we go.' Kakashi grunted as he stood and discreetly covered his mouth as he yawned. His mind began drifting once he was ordered to sit. It ran from his clinic to the fish at his home—he wondered if he fed them—to his truck sitting outside, and also to how badly he was going to hurt Kurenai for this. 'How can she assume I'm competent enough to make a sound and sane decision?'_ He was growing restless and being fidgety was something you could not do in the courtroom. _

The defense attorney had just sat down after addressing the court—not that Kakashi heard—and now it was the prosecutor's turn. It didn't matter what mumbo-jumbo they spat, he would be making his own calculated decision by what evidence was brought forward. He cracked an eye and the other flew open. The young lawyer standing before the bench was the most amazing creature Kakashi had every seen. He now wished he were sitting in the front row.

Umino Iruka gave the jury his profile view as he turned toward the judge to continue. Kakashi had no problem with that side either. The brunet faced them once again, only his upper body turning, and graced the twelve individuals with a dazzling smile. There was nothing else he could do. Kakashi sat up straight with a goofy, lopsided smile. His heart had taken to the man and no one else would do.

‡‡‡

Iruka had seated himself back at the table and was staring down into his black coffee. He shook his head and raised the mug to his lips, sipping. "You're a fool."

"Eh?" Kakashi poked at the pancake sticking out of his mouth with the butter knife he held. "How so? Haven't you ever fallen in love the moment you lay eyes on someone?"

"No."

"What about with me?"

"I thought you had kidnapped me."

"Why are you being so mean?" the older man whined.

'_Because you're too nice… and warm. I'm not used to that kind of behavior._' Iruka shrugged and continued sipping his coffee. "You're just a glutton for punishment."

Kakashi had seen the slight crease in the other man's brows and knew there were still things bothering him. '_We can't have that, now can we?_' He smiled. "Iruka."

The brown eyes slid open to find Kakashi staring intently at him.

The mismatched orbs curved upward. "Come here."

"Why?"

"_Iruka._"

Iruka stood, leaving his coffee mug on the table, and circled to where Kakashi sat. The older man snagged his wrist and pulled him down so the brunet landed in his lap. "I told you something yesterday morning," Kakashi sighed, cupping the innocent face between his hands. "Do you remember?"

"You… loved me."

"Do you have a reply?"

Iruka bit down on his lip, averting his eyes. Those three words held so much power. "I…" Kakashi's smile widened and he leaned closer. "I… don't want to be alone."

"I already told you I wouldn't leave."

Iruka raised his hand and touched Kakashi's face lightly. He smiled, his brown eyes sparkling. "Then I guess… I love you, too." He laughed as the older man squeezed him tightly. He had taken the first step in healing himself; there were still several more to go. Held against his will, Iruka was forced to eat breakfast from the overjoyed Kakashi's lap.

* * *

Sasuke was stopped at the doors with the tray of breakfast he carried. "Where ya going?" Kotetsu murmured. "You know food isn't allowed out of the dining area."

"It's for Naruto," the boy sighed.

"Naruto? That's why it's so peaceful in here. What's wrong with him? I thought the punk was impervious to common colds."

Sasuke flushed and lowered his head, fidgeting slightly. "It's not a cold…"

Genma looked over his shoulder at the boy and suppressed his laughter. "Let him go," Raido spoke up.

Kotetsu scratched the back the back of his head, gave a sniffle, and then stepped aside. Sasuke nodded at the seated men and rushed out. "You're too lenient, old man," Kotetsu sighed. Raido smiled, shrugging slightly, and stood to make his table rounds.

Naruto raised his head slightly as the door opened and squinted at Sasuke. The sheets were down around his calves, his naked frame exposed. This proved to the Uchiha he had tried getting up after his departure. "Sasuke, I have to go to the toilet."

"You can't make it by yourself? Does it… hurt that much?"

"I can't feel the lower half of my body!"

"Now that's a lie…" The real reason Naruto was so sore wasn't because of what they did Christmas night but instead, what they did the following morning.

"I really have to pee, though," Naruto giggled, struggling to push himself up. With a sharp intake of pain, he left the bed and waddling into the adjoining bathroom, wincing with every step. Sasuke shook his head and nibbled at the French toast. The blonde came back out, his hands washed, and flopped onto the bed with a groan.

"Breakfast?" the Uchiha offered.

"Ramen," Naruto growled along with his stomach. His eyes snapped open at the familiar sound of cup ramen being opened and he scrambled to Sasuke's side, sitting back on his legs.

"Not in so much pain now, are you?" Sasuke stole a kiss while Naruto stole the ramen.

"I love you," the blonde cooed as he stirred the noodles.

"You'll love anyone who brings you ramen."

"Mm-hmm."

Sasuke scoffed, but smirked, and they sat on the edge of the bed eating breakfast together.

* * *

Tsunade stared out of the large picture window behind her desk. In her hands, resting in her lap, were two framed pictures. She sighed deeply and stared wistfully down at them. One was of her and Dan, her boyfriend. The other was of Dan and her brother, Wakani. The image of them all together was at home. The woman sighed and closed her eyes. She hated placing blame but the evidence had accumulated to a point where she knew Orochimaru had placed his pasty hand in the mix. Thus, she was forced to end his life.

Tsunade turned back around and placed the photos back on her desk. She picked up the remote that turned off the wall of monitors to her right. Her cameras, unlike _his_, were on every floor of her building—every crack, crevice, and elevator, not in her employees' offices. She groaned softly and stared at the hand that had helped take a madman's life while placing her head on the cool wood of the desk. Jiraiya, after their massive bonfire that drew figures seeking warmth—Tsunade grinned—had taken her out to her favorite bar for as many drinks as she needed, his treat.

The intercom on the phone beside her ear buzzed. The blonde freed up a hand and pushed the red button. "What is it?"

"There're two boys down here, ma'am. One's asking to—Hey! Get away from there!"

"Old lady!"

Tsunade sat up and smirked.

"I spent almost an hour trying to find this building—What're you…? Sasuke!" The Uchiha's apologyv for Naruto's behavior was heard through the open line.

Tsunade tilted her head, laughing pleasantly. "Send them up," she instructed the lone guard positioned several floors below her. Because of the holidays, only the dedicated lawyers and Tsunade inhabited the five-story building.

"As you wish."

The phone line dead, she picked it up then immediately replaced the receiver to make sure it was completely disconnected. Within minutes, her door was pushed open without so much as a knock.

Sasuke clouted the golden-haired boy with a scowl. "Do you realize you have absolutely no manners? Shouldn't you hurt somewhere also?"

"Stop hitting me! And it does hurt!" Naruto whined, rubbing his abused cranium. He scoffed then glanced at the Sannin Law Office owner with a grin.

Tsunade had already noticed the gift-wrapped object they both carried. It didn't matter what was under the fancy paper. What made her heart soar was that her brother's crystal had found a new home—a great home. Her misty eyes were unable to look away from the chain the blonde child wore ever so proudly. Tsunade chuckled and leaned forward on her steepled hand as they approached her desk. She had touched the lives of these two boys, however minor, in her own way. That was the only gift she needed.

* * *

**A/N:** An explanation for why Tsunade killed Orochimaru in cold blood? Maybe (titters) I don't really care about him, now that he's dead—not that I cared in the first place—but I also wanted to bring at least one of the remaining Sannin lawyers back into the picture…


	20. Indecisiveness

**Title:** December

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Fired from his job, his world freezing around him, Umino Iruka must try and cope with the fact that he no longer has anything else left. Hatake Kakashi, owner of an animal clinic, proves that there _are_ things worth living for.

**Pairing:** GenIru, OroIru (non-con), KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—sadly. I'm just using the characters to express my mounting love for the show.

**A/N:** My tummy hurts… mebbe I just need food… (listens to it rumble) . Okay! Starting off this new chapter is some Hyuuga-loving! (tips over at a surprisingly strong pain in her stomach) Ohh… okay. I turned Hanabi into a tiny lil' pervert (snickers softly). She wants to see her big sister and Neji happy is all. Following this—chee, there's only two parts to this chapter—is the ever popular and ever-loved Kakashi and Iruka. God, I **love** playing with them like this! (cackles loudly then passes out from lack of food)

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty – Indecisiveness**_

Hinata's eyes slowly fluttered open. They adjusted quickly to the darkness and she found herself staring up at her little sister's broadly grinning face. She sat up, holding the pillow to her chest, and looked around quickly before returning her gaze to the girl. "What's wrong? Did someone say they didn't like their presents and sent you to tell me?"

Hanabi scoffed. "This family's too big. I doubt they can actually tell what's from who after it's all been opened. That's not why I'm here. Neji…"

Hinata clutched the pillow even tighter, her cheeks coloring. "Hanabi…"

"Sis, I'm eleven. As protective as Daddy is, there are aspects of the world I'm already privy to, besides the intellectual." Hanabi hopped onto the bed, tucking the lone lock of hair falling in front of her face behind her ear. "Your period ended about ten days ago, maybe more, right?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Considering men's sperm last for five days—"

"Hanabi!" Hinata shrieked, covering her face.

"Okay. You'll use a condom. Though I doubt Neji has been with anyone else let alone touched himself."

There were a series of knocks to the door and both girls gasped, the oldest peeking out from behind the pillow.

"Hinata?"

They relaxed at the sound of their father's voice. "In here," Hinata replied.

The door opened and he stepped into the room. Hiashi smiled as Hanabi waved. He was glad to see his girls getting along so well. He crossed to the window and slid open one of the curtains, letting the sunshine flood the room. "Breakfast is in a bit."

"Can I stay with Hinata?" Hanabi mumbled. "Breakfast is just going to be all the adults talking about their Christmas and all the presents they have. Hinata and Neji won't be there."

"Neji's gone to the Academy for a Student Council meeting," Hiashi told them with a small sigh. "That means you _both_ have to be at breakfast."

Hinata nodded and slowly slid her legs over the side of the bed. '_Neji…_' She couldn't help but feel that he was avoiding her. The strength of the feelings they have for each other—she believed Hanabi's way might be the only one that could set them right.

"Hinata."

She blinked and stared at the girl now at her father's side. Hanabi grinned as she took her father's hand. She glanced at up at him to see him smile and they both glanced at the confused girl. "Happy birthday," the man and child stated in unison.

Hinata's eyes widened and she buried her face in the pillow, groaning loudly. She shook her head.

"I think she forgot," Hanabi giggled. "See you at breakfast!" With that, the pair left, closing the door to the birthday girl's room.

Hinata fell back onto her comfortable mattress, curling up into the fetal position. It _was_ her birthday—her seventeenth birthday. She and Neji were now of the same age. Lowering the pillow slightly so only her eyes were visible, she sighed. '_Neji…_'

§§§

Neji opened his eyes, his head propped up by his hand. This would be the last Academy get-together until February and they were here to discuss the finality of the plans for around that time. As Student Council President, he was to listen to the ideas, offer his own, and make a decision. All he could think about was Hinata and how he'd left her home alone. '_She has the entire Hyuuga family_,' he reminded himself. He tightened his fist atop the table. '_But I left without wishing her a happy birthday_.' Neji had stopped by Hinata's room before he left but she still been asleep.

"Neji? Neji?"

The lavender eyes rose to find the other members of the Student Council staring at him. "Hm?" he murmured.

The other teenagers sighed. "Did you hear a word of what we said?" the Vice-President asked, glaring at the brunet.

"Not really," Neji frankly admitted.

Tenten smiled where she sat at the end of the table as Treasurer. She knew that look on the Hyuuga's face and the lackadaisical attitude and air around him. She'd seen it with Kankurou countless amounts of times.

Neji was surprised anything got done considering the state his mind was in. Packing his case and clasping it shut, he was interrupted in his attempt to leave by someone calling his name. He stared at the brunette running up.

Tenten smiled, bowing slightly. "Do you mind if I walk with you?" she asked.

Neji shook his head and they both started out of the school, side by side, in silence. He glanced at the girl after several moments' time, feeling as though she was hiding something, and frowned at the cat-that-ate-the-canary grin on her face. "Not to be rude, but whatever's on you mind, please tell me."

Tenten laughed softly and raised her hands to tighten the scarf around her neck. Snow had fallen again last now and now crunched beneath their feet. "I was just curious as to whom the infamous Hyuuga Neji has fallen in love with."

The boy stopped and she did also after taking a few more steps ahead of him. A sudden breeze blew between them causing Tenten to shiver slightly and Neji's hair to sway in its passing. "Who say I'm in love?" the Hyuuga scoffed.

"Oh, please. The telltale signs are there." Tenten faced him with a coy smile. "In fact, they've _always_ been there," she drawled. He scowled and pushed ahead of her. "Merry Christmas, Neji!" Tenten shouted after the slouched figure. She had to wait on the bus so she could no longer follow him. "And tell Hinata 'hi' and 'Happy Birthday' for me!"

Neji bristled but kept on walking. Intending to cross the street, he instead turned to his left and cut quite sharply around the corner. He'd take the long way home to cool down and think a few things through.

The universe wouldn't have had it any other way—Hinata crossed his path as soon as he appeared at the end of the drive after passing through the heavy iron gates. She appeared to have been coming from the guesthouse at the side of the main mansion. Upon seeing each other, they ceased to move and could only stare.

Neji sighed deeply and trudged up the cement path to where Hinata was frozen. He smiled upon reaching her. "Sorry I left without saying anything. Happy birthday."

Hinata blushed, lowering her head. "Thank you," she said softly. She twiddled nervously with her fingers and found the edge of her sweater a fascinating to play with. "Neji—"

"Let's go inside," the boy said, interrupting her. He was staring up at the windows of the mansion, feeling as though the millions of eyes of the Hyuuga family stared down at them. He faced Hinata with a smile and held out his hand. Hinata's blush deepened and she took it, curling her fingers around his. He'd intended to let go once they passed under the extravagant chandelier hanging in the grand lobby but Hinata held on. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Neji… you want me to see you before me, but… it's like your running away from me. I want to be wi—" Hinata gasped, eyes wide. She hadn't even been aware of his movements, even though he held her hand, but Neji was now firmly kissing her in the first floor lobby of the Hyuuga Main House. She placed a trembling hand to his shoulder and tentatively parted her lips.

Neji pulled away and stared down into eyes identical to his own. He ran a thumb over her bottom lip with a smirk. "Don't push yourself. I'm in no hurry. Besides, the entire household will be in uproar about your birthday. Then they'll drag me into it." He placed a kiss to her forehead then stepped away. "Keep your sister company and I'll see you at the party." Neji turned and jogged up the right staircase that led to his room.

Hinata watched him disappeared down the upstairs hall then clutched her hands to her chest, face burning. She heard her name being whispered and looked to the left to see Hanabi practically hanging over the banister. With a slight shake of her head, the birthday girl started up to see what her perverted sibling wanted.

* * *

A million miles up north, another couple continued to disagree on whether to agree. Iruka, bundled down from head to toe, glared at the silver-haired man through the opening created by his ski cap and the thick scarf he wore. He silently prayed to the gods the old saw would snap off in the tree trunk.

Kakashi had decided to manually get them a Christmas tree. "If you would come over here and help," he yelled. "We could go back inside where it's cozy and _warm_!"

"Don't yell at me!" the brunet shouted back. He stood from his seat on an aged tree stump and pushed his way through the snow. Grabbing the other end of the saw, they began a routine. He would pull when Kakashi pushed then vice versa. In about twenty more minutes' time—most of the job had already been done—their falling a tree caused the oxygen to slightly deplete. "Tired…" Iruka sank into the snow, now scorching in his multiple layers of clothing.

"You're tired? You're no man. Where are your muscles?" Kakashi had begun dragging the tree back to the cabin. "Hurry up before a bear gets you."

"There are no bears here," the young man mumbled as he rose. Nevertheless, he hurried forward and pressed himself up against the veterinarian's side, glancing around warily.

"There are no bears," Kakashi laughed. "Go open the door for me, hmm?"

His scowl hidden behind his scarf, Iruka stomped ahead through the snow and slammed the door open. He headed to the cabin's living room, stripping himself of layers along the way, and pulled the tree stand to the left of the unlit fireplace. He stood aside when the tree came in then assisted Kakashi in getting it straight and locked in place. Both men stepped back to admire it and shared a smile. Iruka looked away, blushing.

"Let's get the decorations," Kakashi sighed, pulling the brunet close. "Then we'll put presents under the tree."

"What presents?"

"I searched your room. It is my house, you know." The silver-haired man snatched up his keys as they walked through the door. "I can just imagine Sakura's face when she realizes you gave her something."

"You gave them out?" Iruka asked incredulously, pushing away the confining appendage.

"It wouldn't have made sense to leave them until we came back. Sadly, I didn't collect our presents. It would've taken way too long." Kakashi smiled, lifting the tonneau cover to his truck bed. He handed out bags to Iruka until his arms were full then grabbed two boxes for himself. They both headed back in. Once the truck was fully unloaded, the couple set about working on the tree together. Kakashi caught a few of the young man's smiles and would trade in the glares and scowls given to him for one smile, any day.

Iruka was somehow still like a growing child eager for Christmas. Almost sixteen years of his life had been robbed from him and he was now trying to acquire them once again. He stepped back as the ball fell from his hand and shattered. With a sigh, he knelt to brush together the pieces so they could be less harmful.

Kakashi rushed around the tree, careful of the shards, and pulled Iruka to his feet, staring at the injured digit. In mere seconds of waiting, the blood lined the slit then began pooling. The deep brown eyes widened as Kakashi sucked lightly on the bleeding finger and Iruka tried to pull away. '_Stop running from me_.' Kakashi opened his eyes and his mouth moved from Iruka's finger to the man's parted lips. He tilted the dark head back, his tongue slipping into Iruka's mouth. Kakashi swallowed as he was pushed away and sighed. It was a few good moments. "Let's take a break. I'll get you a Band-aid then clean up the shards."

Iruka watched as the man walked away then stared at his finger. "Kakashi, I'm sorry," he said quickly, glaring at the pile of broken crystal as though it were to blame. "Don't get… mad."

"I can't get mad," Kakashi laughed, disappearing. "Well, not with you. Besides, I just wanted a kiss."

Iruka placed his finger in his mouth and ran after the older man. "You could've asked," he mumbled around the digit, falling in step beside him.

Kakashi smiled. "If you're in love, you shouldn't have to ask. There are moments."

"Moments mean both parties are… aware." Iruka backed himself against the wall, sticking his finger back in his mouth. He stared up at Kakashi's smile.

"A moment like this?" the silver-haired man asked softly. The brunet nodded slowly, not wanting to remove his finger. Kakashi did it for him and leaned down until their noses touched. He sighed a placed a kiss to the dark cheek before disappearing into the room beside him. "You're not ready," he yelled out. "This only means I have to try harder!"

Iruka smiled weakly, leaning his head against the wall. '_Maybe I won't thwart your advances one of these days._'

* * *

**A/N:** (taps fingers together evilly) Yes, one of these days, Iruka… one of these days. Bwah! I still haven't eaten anything, you know… and I probably won't, not until 2 o'clock or something—it's 10 o'clock right now as I'm writing this. I'm going to go read my new Harry Potter book for a spell—I'm on page 11! I just got it Saturday and I worked both Saturday and Sunday… considering all this, I got pretty damn far! XD

Wait, no… Wait! Forget the book! I'm going to watch **Million Dollar Baby**! (bought the DVD) Ohhh-ho-ho… you know I'm gonna bring this movie back up later on.


	21. Trapped

**Title:** December

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Fired from his job, his world freezing around him, Umino Iruka must try and cope with the fact that he no longer has anything else left. Hatake Kakashi, owner of an animal clinic, proves that there _are_ things worth living for.

**Pairing:** GenRai (new), OroIru (non-con), KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, GaaSaku, NejiHina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—sadly. I'm just using the characters to express my mounting love for the show.

**A/N:** (sits under the lamp of interrogation) I've… I've been busy… Work—it was becoming strenuous! Now… I'm on academic probation after ONE SEMESTER! (okay… that one's my fault… I didn't go to class) My mother has threatened to deprive me of all computer privileges unless it has to do with school… With all of this being said and done, this might be the last chapter you see for another month… (hangs head) GOMEN NASAI! (taking Japanese classes now—finally!)

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-One - Trapped**_

Two days down, the northern couple had three more left. Kakashi would have to give one to Iruka for him to rest because he was going to be tired after all the hiking. He dropped into the snow, grinning as he panted, and waited for the other to join him. If Iruka fell—Kakashi laughed. If Iruka fell, it would be a real-life reenactment of a cartoon character rolling down a snowy hill and becoming a snowball. "Put some back into it!" Kakashi yelled.

Iruka glared up at him then muttered under his breath, "How about I break _your_ back, you slave driver…"

"What was that, _darling_?" Kakashi shouted down.

"Help me, you freak!"

The veterinarian jumped up and skidded his way down the mountain. He dropped into the snow beside the brunet and pulled the young man into his lap. "I'm going to make you enjoy nature if it's the last thing I do."

"It just might be," Iruka scoffed, pulling his cap down over his eyes. "Why are we doing this again?" he groaned.

"I want you to see the view at the top," Kakashi said, helping the man to his feet as he also stood. "Let's go." He clasped Iruka's hand tightly and started upward. His pace was moderate so the young man was able to keep up. At the top, Kakashi released Iruka and stretched his arms above his head. He glanced at the brunet and smiled.

Iruka was stunned. Before him were tumbling, snow-covered mountains. The sun's rays bounced off of the snow or, a more feasible possibility, hidden patches of frozen water—ice, causing beacons of sparkling light. Iruka stepped slightly to his right and his eyes widened. "Is that…?" The city that thrived in the night with its dark strobe lights sparkled during the day. It all looked like something from ancient times, where cities were made of gold.

Iruka sighed deeply, his breath visible before him. He turned to Kakashi only to realize the man had been staring at him the entire time. The flushed color in his cheeks increased and he turned away.

"If you want, we can stay here for a while." Kakashi said that and was already taking a seat. "It's not that cold and if you get hungry, we can go back."

"I'm fine." The young man sat, leaning back on his hands, and stared at the picturesque view. He smiled warmly.

'_Even the mountains get that smile!_' The silver-haired man whined softly then set about making himself a miniature snowman. He changed his mind, destroyed it, and started on a new project.

Iruka glanced over and a tick appeared above his eye. "What is that?" he asked softly.

"You," Kakashi chirped, drawing his finger across the dolphin's nose to make the scar. "'Iruka' means 'dolphin' in Japanese."

"I'm well aware of what my name means. That thing doesn't look a thing like me."

"Are you kidding? It's adorable." The miniature bottlenose dolphin would have been blushing had Kakashi been able to use something for the red or light pink color.

"Speaking of fish." Iruka pounded a hand into the sculpture. Kakashi whimpered. "What about yours? And who's looking after the house?"

"Shikamaru," Kakashi replied, trying to salvage the dolphin's nose. That was destroyed also. "He's watching the fish and the house," he said in a small voice, poking the snow where the dolphin had once been.

"The bored-looking boy," Iruka snorted.

"He takes after his father," Kakashi laughed, pulling the brunet across the snow and into his lap. "But the Nara family consists of geniuses." Iruka sighed and closed his eyes. He placed his arms over Kakashi's and relaxed, tucking his head under his chin. Kakashi squeezed the young man until he was pinched on the back of his hand. He closed his eyes also and the new couple sat on the mountaintop in silence.

It snowed overnight, thus they were buried in their cabin. Kakashi was up and about while Iruka remained in bed; the young man was grateful to the gods for the snow because it meant no more wilderness treks. He turned onto his side as the door opened, back to it, and faced the wall again. "How bad is it?" he mumbled.

"How… _bad_?" Kakashi snorted and crossed into the room and to the window. He pulled back the curtains.

Iruka sat bolt upright. A tiny stream of sunlight came through the upper right corner of the window. A snowdrift blocked the remainder of it. "We'll be here longer than New Year's. I can just image what your truck looks like."

"I think I forgot to close the tonneau top… Damn! All that snow…"

"Snow or no snow, I doubt it would have started anyway," Iruka muttered, stretching toward the nightstand. He picked up his phone and checked the signal. "Better than yours. Call your associates and tell them we're trapped." He tossed it to Kakashi then sat back against the headboard, legs crossed under the sheets. Kakashi sighed and dropped onto the edge of the bed, phone to his ear.

§§§

Kurenai looked up from the paper she was reading and sighed. She released one side of it and picked up the phone with her free hand, placing it to her ear. Her eyes were still scanning the written words as she spoke. The crimson orbs widened and the woman set the entire paper down, leaning forward so her hands were braced atop the table. "Well, well. Hatake Kakashi. To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing you?"

"Kurenai," Kakashi sighed, drawing his leg up to his chest. "I just wanted to tell you I'm trapped up here."

"Snowstorm?" the woman inquired.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"We got a few inches down here."

"We got a good several feet."

"'We'?" Kurenai drawled, raising the coffee mug to her smugly smiling lips.

"I thought you knew I kidnapped Iruka." The silver-haired man glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the brunet who was shaking his head. "So, yeah. I'm unsure of when we'll be back. So cancel any plans you might have made for me."

"Will do. Have fun, Kakashi!"

"Whatever." He hung up then started dialing again.

§§§

The dark head rose sharply, the young teenager snorting softly as he was shocked from his sleep. _Fur Elise_ continued playing, the tone rising, as a call came through. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and reached across the second slumbering body for his phone. "Hello…?"

"Shikamaru!" Kakashi blinked and pulled the phone away from his ear, staring at it incredulously.

Iruka leaned forward slightly. "What?" he inquired.

"He hung up on me," the older man sputtered.

Iruka smirked and shook his head. "Just call him back. He's the one you really need to talk to." With a frown, Kakashi pressed the TALK button twice.

§§§

Both figures in the bed groaned and Shikamaru swatted Kiba's hand away from his phone. He accepted the call and sat up, his back to the whining Inuzuka. "Sorry. Kiba did it. What is it?"

"I'm trapped in my cabin because of the snow. From the looks of it, I won't be out until spring."

"Don't kid like that!" a voice other than Kakashi's shouted.

"Don't kick me!"

Shikamaru sighed as he gave a half-smile. "Iruka's with you."

"Guilty as charged! Keep taking care of my house and clinic and pray for us!"

"Yeah, yeah." The boy hung up then tossed his phone onto the bed beside him.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter may seem a little short—maybe—but that's because I had to chop out a lemon. If you want to see it, you know where to go: AdultFanFiction . net and look for "**Cheza-chan**". Also… did I mention how much I love playing with Kakashi and Iruka? (squeals loudly!) I know they don't belong to me, but… but… I just wanna squeeze them tightly together, mebbe throw them in the closet for "Seven Minutes of Heaven", is it?


	22. White Hot New Year's

**Title:** December

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Fired from his job, his world freezing around him, Umino Iruka must try and cope with the fact that he no longer has anything else left. Hatake Kakashi, owner of an animal clinic, proves that there _are_ things worth living for.

**Pairing:** GenRai (new), OroIru (non-con), KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, GaaSaku, NejiHina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—sadly. I'm just using the characters to express my mounting love for the show.

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter Twenty-Two – White Hot New Year's_**

Kakashi was now wishing he hadn't had the TV removed. He sat on the floor at the foot of the bed, staring mindlessly at the wall where the box of entertainment had been. He groaned and knocked his head against the mattress. "I have Adult ADD!"

"For the first time, I can say with ease that I believe you." Iruka swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Why don't we just go turn on the tree and open the presents?" He stood, wrapping the sheets around himself, and strolled by the sullen man after ordering him up; the sheets trailed behind him.

Kakashi grabbed hold and the brunet jerked to a halt. He stood, taking an end from Iruka and wrapped it around his own shoulder. "What do you want to eat?"

"Coffee."

"You can't eat it."

"Freeze it."

"Why are you so difficult?" Kakashi mumbled, stopping.

Iruka stopped also and glanced over his shoulder. He glanced upward then dropped his head with a sigh as his hair was pulled into a ponytail. "You're obsessive and possessive."

"It's cuter this way but I'm glad you realized that!" The brunet couldn't help smiling and Kakashi's heart soared. He wanted to grab Iruka by the same ponytail he'd created and drag him around like he'd heard cavemen did their women. He laughed goofily and opened his eyes to reality and found Iruka and the sheets missing. "Iruka! Why'd you leave me?"

"You were standing there like an idiot. I'm hungry."

"You'll catch on fire wrapped in that thing." Kakashi rushed into the kitchen and started to remove the cotton cloth but thought against it as he saw the state the younger man was in underneath. "They also say don't fry in the nude. How did I miss that?"

"I steal the sheets for myself at night," Iruka said with a smirk. He moved about the kitchen with Kakashi clinging happily to the sheets. "What are we making?"

"Let's check the fridge and icebox." The silver-haired man relinquished his hold and headed for the corner while Iruka took the refrigerator. "Hamburgers!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"That'll take too long to cook. But tell me something, Kakashi, why do you have Oreos in your fridge?" Iruka held the container over the door for him to see.

"What do you mean 'why'? Oreos are… Do you _want_ me to sing the song?"

"Dear, God, no." Iruka put the cookies back in the fridge and pulled out a pumpkin pie that he placed it on the counter. An involuntary shudder ran through his body and he slowly straightened himself to glare at the singing veterinarian. He replayed the conversation in his head and ended up on the last words spoken: Dear, God, no, meaning he hadn't wanted to hear that annoying song. "Kakashi…"

"Yes?" the older man chirped, breaking his tune. Kakashi ended up sitting at the table, his face abnormally swollen from the severe beating he'd received from the small man.

Iruka had prepared the meal for them after placing his significant other in "time out" and was now heading out to the tree with his arms full. "Get up," he ordered. "Bring the rest of the food."

"Yes, sir," Kakashi mumbled, slowly standing. Shuffling his feet, he reached the counter and picked up the pie, a small bowl of ice cream, and some potato salad. There were two separate plates of food set out and his had considerable distance between Iruka's. He set down what he had in the middle and took a seat by his food. He tried inching over but the brunet shot him a deadly glare. "Iruka…! You love me, we shouldn't be apart."

"I can't believe I actually told you I loved you. Frankly, I think it's impossible for _anyone_ to love you."

"_Iruka_!"

"Stop whining!"

Kakashi grinned, catching the present heaved at his head. He noticed his name was on it and shook it before he began unwrapping it.

Iruka watched from the corner of his eye as the man's face brightened and slowly smiled. "I called Kurenai—you left the number in my phone—and asked her what made you happy, other than me." An eyebrow rose as Kakashi began crying. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the older man sobbed. "It's just… some of these books aren't even out yet!"

"Jiraiya did it for me as a favor," the brunet explained nervously. Kakashi's cries increased as he hugged the many installments of the Icha Icha novel series. "You're an idiot," Iruka muttered, reaching under the tree. He removed an irregularly shaped present with his name and unwrapped the paper. A tick appeared in his jaw. "Hatake Kakashi."

"Don't you like it?"

"It's something you give a child." Iruka pulled from the wrapping paper the exact replica of the snow sculpture dolphin Kakashi had made at the cliff the other day; it was vibrantly color, blushing cheeks and all, and appropriately stuffed. He closed his trembling fingers around the dolphin's neck and squeezed. It wasn't that he hated it—quite the opposite; it was adorable. He stopped strangling the plush to stare at its forehead. "What's that?"

"A hitai-ate headband." Kakashi was now kneeling directly behind him. "Ninjas from long ago wore them. This symbol…" He traced his fingers over the leaf-like emblem. "Means this particular ninja was a part of the Hidden Leafe Village, the largest, most powerful ninja village."

"You think… I'm strong?" Iruka whispered.

"I think you're extremely strong. I admire… and love… you."

He turned and wrapped his arms around the older man. "Kakashi, thank you."

"I'm glad you like it, considering it's not really your present." Kakashi rubbed his stinging cheek and raised his head as the one who had given him the painful blow came back. '_I should've kept my mouth shut._'

"You're not going to believe this," Iruka sighed. "It's started snowing again."

"You're kidding!" Kakashi sprung to his feet and yanked aside the curtain drapes. Standing on tiptoe, his face pressed against the freezing glass, he watched the heavy snowfall. "We're never going home."

"Isn't home where the heart is?"

Kakashi turned to stare at the smiling young man. Iruka's expression became fearful as the other began a slow advance on him. He had brought it upon himself—opening his mouth to speak warm affections. He was pinned against the wall, Kakashi's arms on either side of his head. "Is your heart open for me alone?" Kakashi whispered, touching his forehead to the brunet's. "Only me… let me in."

Iruka inhaled softly and stepped closer. He pressed his lips lightly against Kakashi's. "I'll only welcome you."

Kakashi smiled and literally swept Iruka off his feet.

§§§

Iruka stared into the beady black eyes of the blue dolphin plush and shook his head. Kakashi had retrieved it from the living room. "You said it wasn't my real present."

"Mm-hmm," the silver-haired man sighed into the bronze shoulder. His own back had been covered with fierce red fingernail marks. "You want it now?"

"If you have it."

"_You_ have it." Kakashi reached for the dolphin's hitai-ate headband and the metal face snapped open. The deep brown eyes blinked and stared curiously at the object that had fallen out. Kakashi held up his hand, a chain dangling from his fingers. The pendant was that of a dolphin leaping from waves that were also evident.

"You're never going to let it go, are you?" Iruka scoffed. He raised his hand to touch the cold gold as it landed on his bare skin.

"Never," Kakashi laughed, kissing Iruka's neck. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Iruka smiled, closing his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Nyaaaaaaaaaao! (purrs) If you want to see Iruka and Kakashi consummate their love—finally—just head on over to AdultFanFiction . net. If you don't know how to get there, I'll provide a link for you in my profile. (sniffles) But alas… this fanfic has come to an end. Following this chapter will be two Epilogues. They might _seem_ related, but they really aren't, I just couldn't decide which one I wanted. But I'll let you, the reader decide, which one is best. (waves happily!)


	23. Spring Prom

**Title:** December

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Fired from his job, his world freezing around him, Umino Iruka must try and cope with the fact that he no longer has anything else left. Hatake Kakashi, owner of an animal clinic, proves that there are things worth living for.

**Pairing:** GenRai (new), OroIru (non-con), KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, GaaSaku, NejiHina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—sadly. I'm just using the characters to express my mounting love for the show.

* * *

****

****

****

**_Epilogue – Spring Prom_**

Kakashi smiled warmly at the teary-eyed woman as he showed her the basket of yipping puppies. "I'll have Sakura bring your new family by when they're ready to return home." The dogs' owner nodded and headed out back into the lively spring weather. The veterinarian rubbed his head. They hadn't gotten back from the cabin until after February. His thoughts wandered back to the present time and he chuckled softly. "I wonder how he's doing, at his new job."

§§§

Genma stared up at the bright, early afternoon sky from under dark sunglasses. An unlit cigarette hung limply from his lips. Those same lips curved up into a sly smirk at the sounds of destruction from inside of the orphanage. Never had one place seen so much action in the past three months. A shadow fell over him and he stared up at Raido. "How bad is it?"

The older man snorted and dropped onto the low fountain wall beside his lover. "They've taken out the kitchen. I think they're heading back to the dorms as we speak." A folding chair flew through the window where the building was no longer surrounded by fences. A blonde figure was seen scrambling out. Both men sighed loudly.

"I just hope Iruka remembers they both have that prom tonight," Genma mumbled around his cigarette.

"Stop running, brat!" Umino Iruka climbed through the window after Naruto, a look of utmost rage on his face. "Stop and face me like a man!"

"This is one time I admit to being a coward!" the blonde wailed, praying he didn't trip. He circled around the fence and remembered the broken links. Naruto turned ghostly white as nothing moved when he yanked.

"I guess he didn't realize they fixed that for New Year's," Raido snorted in amusement.

The boy turned, whimpering, and stared at his new, deviously grinning mentor.

"Iruka!" Genma shouted.

The brown-haired man's hand stopped inches from the blonde and he tilted his head to stare icily through the chain links at Genma.

"Do you think Kakashi wants to hear more money's coming out of that lovely joint account you two created?"

Iruka scowled, his cheeks coloring, and stared down at the trembling boy. He raised his hand and placed it atop the golden head. "Go find Sasuke. Don't forget about tonight," he mumbled, tousling the unruly locks. Naruto laughed and hugged the man around his waist before running back to the smashed window. He climbed through and disappeared. Iruka sighed and fell against the fence. "Are you really going to tell Kakashi?"

"No," Genma sighed. He stuck the unlit cigarette behind his ear and stood, placing a hand to Raido's head. "You're so lucky. I can't remember my prom, and here you are going to one."

Iruka smiled and headed for the chair lying on the ground while the couple went inside. He picked it up, tucking it under his arm, and idly reached up to finger the dolphin pendant with a shy smile.

§§§

Genma dropped the boys off at the dock that night and told them to enjoy themselves. He waved then drove away. Naruto blushed faintly as they were left standing there and tugged at the sleeves of his tuxedo jacket. He had wanted to get an orange suit but, after being pummeled within an inch of his life, he got a navy blue instead. Sasuke's was black. He took the blonde's arm while reaching into his pocket for the tickets Sakura had given them and headed to the decorated ramp. As it was a prom for his school, it was somehow, technically, still his prom.

Naruto froze as he stepped onto the deck. He stared at all the young people already there and enjoying themselves and shrunk against Sasuke side as they started forward, suddenly feeling small. "Hinata won't be here, will she?"

"She won't!" a loud voice laughed.

Naruto was torn from Sasuke's side. He glanced over his shoulder and grinned. Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino, with Ino still attached to his arm, had just come off the ramp onto the ship behind them.

"Hiding behind a girl's skirt?" The Inuzuka shook his head. "Uchiha, I'm borrowing him. He'll come back a man." Sasuke shrugged, smirking.

"_Sasuke_!" Naruto wailed.

The Uchiha waved then tucked his hands in his pockets. He sighed and looked around. Were the refreshments inside? He started out in search of the door.

The chaperones stood on the upper deck staring down at the children. All eyes were on the golden crown weaving through the crowd. Iruka smiled to himself then glanced at his watch. They should be departing soon. He averted his gaze to the ramp and a smirk tugged at his lips. "Excuse me."

Kakashi, amongst others, stepped back to let the young man by. He looked over the railing and grinned as he spotted Sakura in her strapless red dress. From his altitude, the dress wasn't the only thing he saw. '_I'm going to hell…_'

"Gaara. Why do you have to be such a jerk? These are your classmates." Sakura hugged his arm to her chest and the redhead's eyebrow rose, a faint smirk on his face.

"Are you suggesting something?" he asked in a sly voice. Sakura's sweet smile turned sour then into a scowl. Gaara followed her gaze and smirked. This man, other than himself, was the only person who got under his girlfriend's skin.

Iruka stopped before the couple, eyes locked with the fierce green ones. "Sakura, you look amazing, really."

She wanted to believe him but his smirk only got wider. "Where's Kakashi?"

"On the higher-level deck, which you might want to move away from." The brunet tilted his head. "They can all see down your amazing dress." Gaara snorted and looked away.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Sakura hissed, clenched her fists at her side.

Iruka's expression softened and he smiled. "I don't hate you. On the contrary, I think you have the potential to be something great. I just wanted to give you a taste of the real world because you'll be encountering people out there who are naturally worse than I've been acting." He reached out and smoothed his hand down the side of her face. "Have fun. And stay away from the upper deck."

Sakura sighed and pulled up her dress slightly. "Thank you," she mumbled. "Let's go, Gaara." The redhead trailed after his girlfriend, leaving Iruka standing there.

The man sighed and crossed his arms. Hopefully his confession hadn't ruined their love-hate relationship. Soft lips to his cheek interrupted his thoughts. Iruka turned, a frown on his face, and stared at the young girl from the Christmas party.

"We can't keep meeting like this," Tenten giggled.

"You go to this school?" Iruka asked, giving her a once-over. Even though it was a simple, sleek black dress that ended at her knees, the sheer shawl lightly draped over her shoulders seemed to give it its elegance. Or maybe it's wearer did that.

"No. Konoha Academy. But my date wanted to keep an eye on his little brother. And their sister is here for them both. Personally, I think they're all just here for the spiked punch."

"When's your prom?"

"Next week," the brunette sighed, crossing her arms. "But I've never had a prom on a ship. I think it's nice."

Iruka smiled and held out his hand. "Can I steal your first dance?"

Kakashi smiled as he watched his lover disappear into the sea of teenagers. Speaking of seas, they lost the ramp and were heading out. The only blonde head in the crowd now belonged to a young girl. He remembered her name—Yamanaka Ino—because Sakura talked a great deal about her. She had also stopped by a few times.

Sasuke found his date at the aft of the ship. Naruto was sitting perfectly still on the handrail, his head tilted as he stared out at the dark ocean and night. In his hands was a cup of punch he'd poured before it was spiked. He turned as his name was called and a broad grin spread across his face. "Why aren't you out on the dance floor, stealing the show?" the Uchiha asked as he stepped up onto the rail. Swinging one leg over at a time, he took a seat beside the blonde.

"I was thinking. The view from back here represented freedom. At nineteen, we can probably leave the orphanage and start our own life together."

"We'll have to get jobs," Sasuke reminded him.

"We have friends in high places," Naruto laughed. "Especially Tsunade."

"You really were thinking about this."

"Of course! I want us to be happy together. We are… going to be together, right…?"

Those wide baby blues would always be his weakness. Sasuke leaned forward, pressing his cheek against Naruto's. We're going to be together. No matter what life throws at us, I'll remain at your side. Even if we are separate, God forbid, I promise to find me way back to you." His dark eyes widened and he pulled away, touching a hand to his cheek. Naruto's tears had been transferred to his own face.

The blonde scrubbed at his eyes but to no avail. If anything, it made the salty solution flow faster. "Sasuke, you jerk…" he sniffled. Sasuke smirked and slanted his mouth over Naruto's. The cup of punch fell into the frothy waters left behind in the ship's wake and Naruto wrapped his arm around the brunet's neck.

Sakura smiled warmly as she witnessed the expression of the boys' love. She had been sent to retrieve the boys to remind them about having a picture taken inside. She pulled her shawl closer and sighed softly as she turned and headed back. Her relationship with Gaara would never be like theirs, but she wouldn't trade what they had for the world. The young girl disappeared below where her boyfriend waited.

Kakashi and Iruka had the upper deck to themselves now and were staring down at the boys at the back of the ship. "What if they fell over?" the veterinarian mumbled, tilting his head curiously.

"You always know how to ruin a good moment, don't you?" Iruka sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the ocean breeze against his face.

"But I manage to recreate it better than before." Kakashi took Iruka's left hand in his own and smiled as the brown eyes flew open. "We're about a month away from your birthday and even farther from our first anniversary, but…"

Iruka's eyes grew even wider as the simple gold band was slipped onto his ring finger. "Kakashi…"

"Think of it as a friendship ring," the older man laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "One that tells everyone you belong to only me."

"Idiot…" Iruka smiled and leaned upward, placing a chaste kiss to Kakashi's lips. "Thank you… for everything."

"You can thank me properly when we dock," Kakashi said with a feral grin.

"That's a promise." Iruka laughed loudly as his thrilled lover lifted him into the air.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced behind them at the sound and both boys grinned. They glanced at each other and began laughing also. Like the eternal saying, "what goes around, comes around", it was obvious that happiness ran in a circular motion.


	24. Movies and Birthdays

**Title:** December

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Fired from his job, his world freezing around him, Umino Iruka must try and cope with the fact that he no longer has anything else left. Hatake Kakashi, owner of an animal clinic, proves that there are things worth living for.

**Pairing:** GenRai (new), OroIru (non-con), KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, GaaSaku, NejiHina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto—sadly. I'm just using the characters to express my mounting love for the show.

* * *

****

****

****

**_Epilogue – Movies and Birthdays_**

Genma knew better than to barge into either room without knocking first. He'd already checked Naruto's and was now knocking on Sasuke's door.

"Yes?" came the boy's calm reply.

"Is Naruto with you?"

"I'm here!" the already loud voice shouted.

The man sighed, shifting his toothpick to the other side of his mouth. He grasped the handle and pushed open the door after turning it. The boys lay head to foot, Naruto's head at the end of the bed. He was watching TV upside-down. Sasuke had a book folded in his lap and was expectantly staring at the man, waiting for him to say something. "We're having movie night tonight," Genma said, idly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can't we skip it?" Naruto groaned, rolling onto his side and leaning across Sasuke's legs. He pouted. "The smaller kids don't know how to behave." The Uchiha rolled his eyes with a snort and Genma smiled.

"The younger kids won't be there," the man said. His eyes held a mischievous twinkle. "Besides, you already missed it once before."

Sasuke mulled over the man's words and in no time, a faint blush crept onto his face. "It's not…"

"It is," Genma chuckled.

Naruto looked between them then sat up. "What? What is it?"

"Sakura delivered it herself," the man continued, swaying slightly as he leaned against the narrow edge of the door. "Along with a message. She's ashamed of you for having ran out on such an excellent movie and wanted you to see _why_ it won four Academy Awards."

Naruto stared at the white linen sheets, his brow furrowed in thought. Before Genma or Sasuke could comment, he gasped loudly, blue eyes wide. "_Sakura_… I can't believe she did that."

"See you at six," Genma sang, exiting the room and closing the door.

The blonde crossed his arms, his hands tucked away tightly beneath them, and lowered his head so his chin touched his chest. It was his passive-aggressive way of throwing a tantrum. Ever since the beginning of the year, he'd gained ultimate control over his emotions and one man was responsible for it. Sasuke smiled, thanking that man.

The soft raps to the open door caused the dark head to jerk in that direction. A smile emerged from Hayate's cough and Uzuki giggled, lightly touching his arm. Umino Iruka smiled sheepishly as he rearranged the papers on his desk. "Just resting my eyes."

"Don't worry," the woman said, waving a hand. "You'll get used to it. With your history, this should be no problem."

"It shouldn't, should it?" Iruka sighed, sitting back in the wooden chair. "Trying to decipher over twenty unique handwritings is the problem."

"Take a break," Hayate said. "No one should have to work this hard… on their birthday."

Iruka lowered his gaze to the table littered with work, eyes sorrowful. Kurenai had taken Kakashi with her out of town for some business reason. He forced a smile. "I'm fine. Really. Thanks for your concern."

The couple nodded and bade him farewell, walking away. Uzuki stopped and returned to the door. "Tonight's a movie night," she reminded the former lawyer. "Six o'clock. Happy birthday."

"All right. Thanks." Iruka stood once they disappeared around the corner and walked to the door. He spotted a bobbing golden crown in the distance and slammed it shut; he didn't need him right now.

"_Iruka_!" Naruto wailed, pounding on the door the man leaned against. "Open up! I wanna give you your birthday present."

With a deep, reluctant sigh, the brunet stepped out of the way and yanked the door open. Naruto grinned up at him. "Happy birthday, old man."

Iruka relaxed and smiled, taking the box offered to him. He lifted the cover and blinked a few times. Given the amount of knick-knacks Kakashi had constantly showered him with, a key from Naruto should have seemed somewhat sensible… but it didn't.

"It's a key to the apartment me and Sasuke finally secured," the boy explained with a grin. Iruka's brown eyes widened. "When we leave the orphanage, whenever that might be, I want you to be able to visit anytime you want to. You know, to keep me in check. Sasuke dipped into the funds created by his family to pay for it, but we'll both get jobs and alternate with paying rent."

Iruka closed the box and pulled the blonde into a hug. "It's a great present. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Naruto grinned, a light blush covering the bridge of his nose.

"I don't think my gift can compete with that," a new voice spoke from behind them. The man and teenager pulled apart to stare at a grinning and slightly disheveled Kakashi. In both hands, he held a plastic bag filled halfway with water. In each bag was a colorful Betta Splendens.

Iruka laughed softly, shaking his head. "Naruto, go help them set up for the movie."

"But—"

"Find something to do," he hissed, glaring at the boy. Naruto returned the glare and stormed off. Iruka closed the door and locked it.

Kakashi smiled and opened his arms. "Miss me?"

"I hate to admit it… but I did."

"I blew Kurenai off two days ahead of schedule—I didn't want to miss your birthday. And look, foreign fish!"

Iruka drew himself away from the door and, placing his hands atop Kakashi's shoulders, leaned up to kiss him gently. "Hearing that… I say your birthday gift tops Naruto's."

Kakashi grinned, his mismatched orbs bright. "I can make it better still."

"Tempting. But I've got so much work, then there's the movie night." Iruka sighed, laying his head against Kakashi's chest. He glanced at the fish in Kakashi's left hand and rolled his eyes. "How did you drive home with both of these?"

"With my teeth."

"I think I'll stay here." The brunet pulled away, heading for his desk. He took a seat and stared at the papers before him. Kakashi waited patiently, counting in his head. It took Iruka a full twenty seconds before he swept everything into a pile that he tucked under his arm. Grabbing Naruto's gift, he followed after his lover and his new fish.

There was no sign of Kakashi beloved Dodge RAM and Iruka classified Kakashi as a pathological liar. He ushered him to the silver Dodge Charger the remaining owners of the Sannin Law Offices had given him as compensation. The position of new owner to Orochimaru's building had also been offered to him but he quickly turned it down; the building held too many painful memories. With Iruka behind the wheel, they were on their way home.

§§§

Izumo joined Sasuke outside the large auditorium and they cornered the teary-eyed blonde. "You didn't have to scream like that," the ebony-haired boy sighed.

"But she… and the stool… you heard it snap…" The blonde gave a full-body shudder and ran his hands erratically through his hair. "And then he killed her…"

"She wanted him to," Izumo mumbled. "Take him back to his room. We have to dismiss the other children."

Sasuke nodded and wrapped an arm around the blonde with a smile. "It was emotional, though, wasn't it…?"

"I bet your friends enjoyed it in the theater last year," Naruto grumbled. "You had to kiss me…"

"Are you disappointed?" the brunet drawled, drawing the other closer. "Your room or mine?"

"I just want to sleep…"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly out of disbelief but he smiled and placed a kiss to the side of Naruto's face. "Don't think too hard on it. It tugged on my heart strings, too."

Naruto smiled weakly and they went their separate ways. He pushed open the door to his room and listened to it close as he stumbled to and fell face first on his bed. He groaned and wriggled around. He couldn't sleep like this. Naruto allowed his socked feet to touch the bare floor and he made his way to the door.

A smirking Sasuke was on the other side. "You're so easy to read."

"I was gonna have nightmares, you jerk." They walked side by side down the hall.

Sasuke glanced out the first window they passed then looked back at the frowning blonde with a devious smirk. "Nightmares? From Million Dollar Baby? What about Constantine?"

Naruto twitched and began pummeling the ebony-haired boy with punches. "Don't bring that back up! I can't even take a bath because of it. You're such a sadistic bastard!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrists and, pinning his arms to his sides, leaned down and captured the blonde's lips in a gentle, close-mouthed kiss. "If you want a bath so bad, we can take one together," he sighed.

"You'll go to Hell with me…?" Naruto asked softly.

Sasuke laughed, placing his forehead against the other boy's. "Yes. To Hell and back."

Naruto grinned. "Let's take a bath now." He turned his hands so he was clasping Sasuke's wrists and ran down the hall to the Uchiha's room, muttering about how he swore Sasuke's tub was bigger than his.

The boy he dragged along simply smiled. If his previous actions damned him to an eternity in fiery brimstone, he would survive knowing his better half was in a better place. Sasuke's eyebrow rose questioningly as they turned into his room. '_Naruto_ is _going to Heaven… isn't it?_'

* * *

In a ten-gallon tank, split down the center with a special glass, each betta had five gallons each. Iruka stared at them where he sat. "Why won't you get a dog?" he asked, placing a finger to the right side of the cool glass. A smile played at his lips as the fish continued staring right back at him. It turned away then came back again and Iruka glanced behind him.

Kakashi had risen from the bed and was studying two containers of fish food. "Flakes or pellets?"

"You're the veterinarian."

"Flakes. They look more edible." Kakashi smiled and sat back down behind the brunet. He sighed. "And I don't want a dog. I'll take care of it for a few days then decide to give it away. My mind's wired to keep animals larger than fish only temporarily. Remember where I work?" He nibbled on Iruka's earlobe.

"You just don't want to take care of it," the brunet scoffed, snatching the flakes' container. The white-tailed, white-finned fish with its deep blue body completed a three-sixty and rose to the surface for its food. The crimson red one stared intensely up at Kakashi who sprinkled a few fish flakes into the tank. The man waved and closed the lid back down. After watching both fish eat, the couple retired downstairs to the den.

Iruka sat on the floor between Kakashi's legs and worked on grading papers. Kakashi groaned and continued flipping channels. His trigger finger paused over the remote and he tilted his head. With a sigh, he continued surfing. It didn't bother Iruka—the noise. When it came to certain things, he had a one-track mind, and work was one of those things. His concentration suddenly shattered as one of Kakashi's chilled hands slid up under his shirt and he elbowed the man in return.

"I'll just watch reruns of something," Kakashi wheezed, rubbing his side. He snuck his arms around the brunet's waist after deciding on a show and relaxed. "Happy birthday," he spoke against the tawny locks of the younger man.

Iruka smiled and turned his head. He stole a quick and chaste kiss from the man and sighed, "It's the best birthday ever."


End file.
